W MATNI
by malpa
Summary: Opowiadanie na podstawie "Szczęśliwych dni w piekle". Całość na forum Mirriel
1. Chapter 1

W MATNI

Akcja rozpoczyna się trzynaście lat po wydarzeniach opisanych w ff „Szczęśliwe dni w piekle" (do rozdziału 14) przed czytaniem, konieczne jest więc zapoznanie się z tamtym opowiadaniem.

***

Harry Potter został pochowany, po jego śmierci Hermiona wróciła do świata mugoli i zarwała wszelkie kontakty z czarodziejami, Draco Malfoy zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, Ron Weasley skończył szkołę i pracuje jako szef Biura Aurorów, Albus Dumbledore został Ministrem Magii, a Severus Snape dyrektorem Hogwartu.

W Zakonie Feniksa panuje ogólne przygnębienie. Voldemort postanowił połączyć metody mugolskie z magicznymi i opanować cały świat. Śmierciożercy są w większości rządów i organizacji międzynarodowych. Sytuacja staje się coraz bardziej napięta…

Rozdział 1

- Mamo, co mam jeszcze ze sobą zabrać? – mała, jedenastoletnia dziewczynka z wypiekami na twarzy biegała po korytarzach dużej, eleganckiej willi położonej na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu, usiłując dokończyć pakowanie kufra. Następnego dnia miała wyruszyć na największą przygodę swojego życia.

Miała jechać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

Lecz w tej chwili Emma Stevenson zajęta była szukaniem w półkach wszystkich ulubionych bluzek, zabawek i książek. Jedzie przecież na pół roku, musi zabrać ze sobą wszystko co konieczne!

Jako dziecko żołnierza, a później dyplomaty, co więcej jako wnuczka Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, była przyzwyczajona do ciągłych wyjazdów, spotkań z obcymi ludźmi i proszonych kolacji, na których trzeba było zaprezentować się odpowiednio. Nie bała się tego, jednak spotkanie z innymi dziećmi, które tak jak ona – choć dowiedziała się o tym całkiem niedawno i przez przypadek – też umieją czarować, napawało ją pewnym lękiem.

- A jak czegoś zapomnę? – spytała po raz kolejny siedzącą przy fortepianie matkę.

- To doślemy, spokojnie kochanie. Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzisz – kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

Kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej jedyna córka jest czarownicą, z początku była przerażona. Przecież nie ma czegoś takiego jak czary, to niedorzeczność! I to jeszcze w takiej rodzinie – przecież byli cały czas na świeczniku, non stop obserwowani, nie było dnia żeby o kimś nie mówili w wiadomościach. Sama czasem śmiała się, że jej mąż i ojciec powinni wykupić osobną stację telewizyjną - tylko na ich konferencje prasowe. A tu nagle – magia! Bała się, że to zrujnuje im pozycję, za długo przecież na to pracowali…

Sama zdziwiła się, kiedy jej mąż na wieść o liście z Hogwartu, zamknął się na kilka godzin w pokoju - robił tak zawsze kiedy targały nim wyjątkowo silne emocje, których nie chciał pokazywać innym. Były to niezwykle rzadkie przypadki, w końcu obecny Sekretarz Obrony i szef NATO w jednym, należał to najbardziej opanowanych ludzi jakich znała. W sumie nie miał innego wyjścia. Posiadał olbrzymią władzę i często decydował o losach milionów.

A tu nagle, zamiast awantury, bądź też cynicznego niedowierzania, jakiego się spodziewała w takim przypadku, usłyszała tylko – To będzie dla niej dobre, odpocznie od ciągłej ochrony, zobaczy co to jest być zwykłym dzieckiem. Emma tego nie zna, a najwyższy czas, żeby wreszcie zobaczyła jak to jest. Poza tym, tam będzie bezpieczna, a sama wiesz jak wygląda teraz sytuacja.

Tak więc po kilku dniach rozmów, dwaj najpotężniejsi mężczyźni w kraju zgodzili się, że tak będzie najlepiej, a babcia Emmy, zapominając jakby o obowiązkach Pierwszej Damy i trzymaniu fasonu, po prostu się popłakała na wieść, że jej jedyna wnuczka na iść do „jakiejś wariackiej szkoły".

Od tej pamiętnej rozmowy minęły już trzy dni, Prezydent i Sekretarz musieli pilnie jechać na jakąś międzynarodową konferencję w sprawie broni atomowej, i w efekcie cały ciężar przygotowań spadł na dwie kobiety. Na nieszczęście podczas nieobecności prezydenta, Pierwsza Dama miała sporo obowiązków i oficjalnych spotkań, więc Emily Stevenson przeżyła najdziwniejsze trzy dni w swoim życiu, pomagając córce wymieniać pieniądze na czarodziejskie (!), kupować różdżkę, kociołek, księgi zakląć…

Za każdym kroku miała nadzieję, że wreszcie znajdzie się ktoś, kto powie prima aprilis i zakończy ten cyrk, ale nikt nie chciał się nad nią ulitować. Co więcej, Sekretarz Obrony twardo obstawiał przy swoim stanowisku i choć nie mógł uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach, zdecydowanie popierał pomysł wysłania córki do Hogwartu.

- Będzie miała tam trochę normalności – powiedział podczas jednej w licznych w tym czasie międzykontynentalnych rozmów telefonicznych.

Emily długo zastanawiała się jak naukę czarów można nazwać „normalnością", ale nie oponowała więcej. Nauczyła się słuchać męża we wszystkich najważniejszych sprawach. Wiedziała, że dla rodziny zrobi wszystko, absolutnie wszystko. Skoro więc postanowił tak, a nie inaczej, widocznie wiedział co robi.

Jak zawsze.

Aczkolwiek kupowanie tego wszystkiego, w szczególności uciekanie przed agentami Secret Service i udane (na szczęście!) próby przemycenia tego do domu, według niej dość mocno odbiegały od klasycznego pojęcia normalności.

Patrząc jednak na córkę radośnie biegającą po domu uznała, że może jednak to jedyne dziwactwo jej zwykle opanowanego i chłodno kalkulującego męża, wyjdzie im wszystkim na dobre.

***

Droga na dworzec King's Cross była jednym z najtrudniejszych przedsięwzięć logistycznych jakie Emily przyszło organizować. Stwierdziła, że wolałaby kolejne wielotysięczne proszone bale ze wszystkimi światowymi dygnitarzami i agentami ochrony chodzącymi za nią nawet do ubikacji, niż jeden wypad z córką.

Nie, to nie był wypad. Ona miała zawieźć dziewczynkę do szkoły z internatem, z której mała wróci do domu dopiero na przerwę świąteczną. Co więcej, nigdy tej szkoły nie widziała, nie rozmawiała z dyrektorem i nauczycielami, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku wszystkich innych szkół, nie tylko Emmy, ale też jej dwóch młodszych braci.

- Wariactwo, jakieś kompletne wariactwo! – powtarzała sama do siebie, powoli kierując się na parking przy dworcu. Siedząca z tyłu dziewczynka, na wszelki wypadek wolała się nie odzywać, dawno przecież nie widziała matki w takim stanie.

Wyjazd tutaj wymagał od Emily pełnej perfekcji w kłamstwach i sporej biegłości dyplomatycznej. W końcu niełatwo jest uzasadnić nagły, konieczny wypad do Wielkiej Brytanii!

Ale przecież miała koło siebie najwybitniejszych polityków tego kraju, więc nie powinno stanowić to dla niej problemu. Była jednak wściekła, że ci najwybitniejsi politycy akurat byli bardzo zajęci. A Michael, niby taki troskliwy tatuś zapatrzony w swoje dzieci, nie może nagle odprowadzić córki do zupełnie nowej szkoły!

Kiedy wreszcie pozbyły się agentów ochrony, wyciągnęły kufer i znalazły się na dworcu, Emily odetchnęła. Teraz trzeba tylko znaleźć odpowiedni pociąg, wsadzić tam Emmę, a potem… czeka ją tylko bardzo poważna rozmowa z Michael'em. Oj poważna – uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

I pomyśleć co jakaś szkoła magii robi z dotychczas spokojną i ugodową żoną!

- To z jakiego peronu odjeżdża twój pociąg? – spytała córki, kiedy razem z olbrzymim kufrem usiłowały przecisnąć się przez kłębiący się wszędzie tłum.

- Tu jest napisane, że 9 i ¾, ale ja nie wiem gdzie to jest mamo… - dziewczynka zdziwiona wpatrywała się w trzymany w ręku list.

- To nie jest miejsce ani pora do żartów młoda damo! Wystarczająco dużo już musiałam się denerwować żeby tu dotrzeć, więc nie przeginaj! Dobrze ci radzę – dopowiedziała wyraźnie poirytowana.

- Ale naprawdę mamo, zobacz – podała jej zwitek papieru.

Kiedy Emily przeczytała karteczkę, nogi się pod nią ugięły.

- To jakiś żart, to MUSI być jakiś żart…


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Minister magii, Albus Dumbledore pospiesznie przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu. Choć od trzynastu lat tu nie pracował, był tak przywiązany do szkoły, że właściwie nigdy jej całkowicie nie opuścił. Brał udział we wszystkich sierpniowych naradach poprzedzających nowy rok szkolny, był zawsze na uczcie powitalnej, ważniejszych meczach Quidditcha, a nawet przychodził tu bez okazji.

To była jego szkoła.

Mimo wszystko.

Nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że nie ufał obecnemu dyrektorowi. Severus Snape był najlepszym kandydatem na to stanowisko, człowiekiem całkowicie oddanym swoim obowiązkom, którego lojalności i poczucia odpowiedzialności za innych, Albus był pewien. Praca tutaj w pewnym stopniu pozwalała Snape'owi zapomnieć o dawnych wydarzeniach, była szansą na prowadzenie przynajmniej w miarę normalnego życia.

Albus doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym przekazał swoje obowiązki przyjacielowi. Było to następnego dnia po pogrzebie Harry'ego Potter'a, kiedy społeczeństwo magiczne przyszło do Albusa z petycją, w której prosili go o objęcie funkcji Ministra Magii. Uważali, że po tym, co zaszło jest jedynym człowiekiem, który będzie w stanie zapewnić im choć namiastkę bezpieczeństwa i pokierować ministerstwem zdominowanym przez zwolenników Czarnego Pana.

Dla załamanego i zdruzgotanego Severusa, który uważał że nie ma po co żyć, kierowanie szkołą było najlepszą propozycją, jaką mógł dostać. Albus czasem z przerażeniem patrzył, jak jego młodszy kolega rzucił się w wir pracy, byle nie mieć czasu na myślenie i nie rozpamiętywać minionych porażek.

Przez trzynaście lat, które minęły od śmierci chłopca, Severus nie pozbierał się całkowicie. Stał się odludkiem, samotnikiem, który mógł godzinami wpatrywać się z zdjęcia dziecka, które powiesił w swoim gabinecie. Oczywiście o ich pokrewieństwie wiedział tylko Albus, chodziło tu o bezpieczeństwo nowego dyrektora, jak również o świat magiczny. Dla nich, bohaterem był Harry Potter, nie Harry Snape. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, jak zareagowaliby ludzie na tą wiadomość, więc na wszelki wypadek woleli jej nie rozgłaszać.

Poza tym, od śmierci Harry'ego, Severus stał się najbliższym przyjacielem Syriusza Black'a. Strata chłopca była bolesna dla nich obu, wspólny ból ich połączył. Żaden też nie próbował założyć rodziny, tak jak Remus Lupin, który rok po tamtych wydarzeniach ożenił się z Dorą Tonks, a ich jedyny syn Henry miał iść w tym roku do Hogwartu. Dla Syriusza, Lily i James byli rodziną, a Harry przybranym synem; Severus po śmierci brata, a później bratanka stracił wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek kochał. Syriusz nie wiedział, że chłopiec, nie był synem jego najlepszego przyjaciela, a Severus nie chciał go wyprowadzać z błogiej nieświadomości.

Ponure rozmyślania przerwało mu pojawienie się ducha Gryffindoru, Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, który właśnie patrolował korytarze. Było to dawne zarządzenie Severusa, który w ten sposób starał się jeszcze bardziej większych bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

- Witam Ministrze – powiedział duch bacznie mu się przyglądając – Coś się stało? Wygląda pan na smutnego albo zamyślonego, nie wiem.

- Zawsze byłeś spostrzegawczy Nicolasie – Albus uśmiechnął się lekko – Rozpoczynamy kolejny rok szkolny. Minęło już tyle lat od kiedy straciliśmy Harry'ego – westchnął cicho. Nadal nie umiał tego przeboleć, obwiniał się o to, że zaniedbał opiekę nad chłopcem, że zawiódł właśnie wtedy, kiedy Harry pokonał tyle przeciwności, kiedy mógł żyć. A on, Albus Dumbledore, nie potrafił go dopilnować.

Stracili chłopca. Przez niego.

- Nic nie możesz na to poradzić Albusie. Nie możesz się zamartwiać, on by tego nie chciał – odparł duch, po czym odfrunął w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

- Łatwo ci mówić Nicolasie, łatwo ci mówić – szepnął Albus bardziej do niebie niż do ducha.

Znalazł się właśnie pod kamienną chimerą. Rzeźba rozsunęła się, jak zwykle bez konieczności podawania hasła, wpuszczając go do gabinetu dyrektora.

***

Supernowoczesny samolot powoli przygotowywał się do startu. Kilkudziesięcioosobowa załoga, w skład której wchodzili oprócz pilotów, stewardess i obsługi, również agenci ochrony, analitycy, informatycy, żołnierze i cały sztab doradców, starała się przygotować wszystko na tajną konferencję, która miała się odbyć poprzez najnowsze i najbezpieczniejsze łącza satelitarne pomiędzy dwoma najważniejszymi pasażerami samolotu, Prezydentem i Szefami Sztabów znajdującymi się z Pentagonie i kilkoma dowódcami NATO.

Z konferencji celowo zostali wyłączeni przywódcy europejscy, gdyż wśród nich znajdowali się członkowie Syndykatu próbującego od lat przejąć panowanie nad światem, należało więc ograniczyć możliwość zdrady do minimum. Państewka afrykańskie również nie nadawały się na partnerów w rozmowach, bo na ich terenie znajdowały się główne bazy wojskowe Syndykatu, natomiast Bliski Wschód był główną siedzibą jego przywódców.

Członkowie grupy, która miała podjąć strategiczne decyzje dotycząca przyszłości świata, zostali bardzo starannie dobrani, było ich niewielu, dlatego też ewentualny przeciek zostałby od razu wykryty. Nie można było pozwolić sobie na błędy.

Gra toczyła się o zbyt dużą stawkę.

Dwaj młodzi mężczyźni powoli usiedli na skórzanych fotelach przygotowując się do startu. Cały sztab ludzi pracował na to, żeby to właśnie oni wzięli udział w konferencji. Jeden z nich, Michael Stevenson, był Sekretarzem Obrony posiadającym niemal nieograniczone kompetencje i posiadającym pełne zaufanie Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, jak również szefem NATO decydującym o wszystkich posunięciach Sojuszu; drugi, Daryl Jones, był szefem CIA, również dysponującym nieograniczonymi kompetencjami i funduszami. Michael miał pełną zgodę prezydenta na realizacje wszystkich swoich pomysłów, Daryl zaś był jego prawą ręką i kierował Agencją Wywiadu tak, żeby możliwie najbardziej ułatwić przyjacielowi zadanie.

Znali się od lat, lecz z początku nie lubili się. Dopiero kiedy poszli do wojska i obaj znaleźli się na froncie, a ich życie zależało od tego, czy będą współpracować i ufać sobie, wszystko się zmieniło, a z wrogów stali się przyjaciółmi gotowymi oddać za siebie życie i rozumiejącymi się bez słów. Od tego czasu byli nierozłączni, ich żony – obie silne kobiety, gdyż takie muszą być żony polityków – przyjaźniły się, dzieci wychowywały praktycznie razem, a prezydent i jego żona przygarnęli Daryla i jego rodzinę, jak swoje własne dzieci.

Niektórzy znajomi w żartach nazywali ich Rodziną Panującą i z całą pewnością mieli w tym sporo racji.

- Proszę zapiąć pasy, za minutę startujemy – rozległ się głos pilota.

Obaj mężczyźni w milczeniu wykonali polecenie. Michael spoglądał przez okno, gdzie na sygnał startowy czekały trzy myśliwce, które miały ich eskortować przez całą drogę. Pamiętał jak z początku nie umiał przyzwyczaić się do tych nadzwyczajnych środków ostrożności i ciągłej ochrony. Dopiero po długich rozmowach z prezydentem, Pierwszą Damą i własną żoną, uległ i zgodził się na wszystko. Cóż. To byli jedyni ludzie, którym całkowicie ulegał, i którzy mogli go zmusić praktycznie do wszystkiego. Byli przecież jego najbliższą rodziną.

Powoli ruszyli na pas startowy przy akompaniamencie ogłuszającego buczenia silników. Samolot był niewykrywalny dla radarów i niemal bezgłośny, ale dopiero w powietrzu. Na ziemi należało udawać, że się nie słyszy wycia maszyny.

Pasażerowie zostali wciśnięci w fotel i po chwili samolot wystartował.

- Włączam zabezpieczenia antyradarowe.

- Rozpoczynam przygotowania do przejścia w cichy stan pracy silnika.

- Kontakt z myśliwcami pełny.

- Urządzenia systemowe sprawne.

Rozległo się jeszcze kilka temu podobnych meldunków, po czym pilot dał znać, że wszystko w porządku. Wszyscy doradcy przeszli do specjalnie wydzielonego pomieszczenia, w którym miała się dobyć wewnętrzna narada poprzedzająca konferencję satelitarną.

- Wszystko w porządku, można odpiąć pasy, narada może się rozpocząć o każdej porze na pana rozkaz – w drzwiach pokazała się głowa Mike'a Newella, asystenta Stevensona. Dwaj mężczyźni odpięli pasy.

- Dobrze, narada za pięć minut. – Michael zastanawiał się jeszcze przez chwilę. – Znajdź mi brytyjskie raporty finansowe o dostawach dla armii z ostatnich pięciu lat – dodał.

- Tak jest. – Asystent skinął głową i wyszedł.

Współpracował ze Stevenson'em właśnie dlatego, że nie istniało dla niego pojęcie „niemożliwe". Dla niego wymagało to po prostu nieco więcej czasu. Jego efektywność była tak duża, bo miał cały zespół ludzi na rozkazy i kiedy trzeba było nawet szpiegów. Michael'a to jednak nie obchodziło. Rozkazy były wypełniane w terminie i bardzo skutecznie. To wszystko czego wymagał.

Chwilowo zostali sami.

- Denerwujesz się? – zagadnął Daryl przeciągając się na fotelu.

- Nie… - odparł zdziwiony – Nie takie rzeczy się robiło. – Po czym zachichotał na samą myśl.

- Ty masz wieczne problemy z zachowaniem powagi, nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach – fuknął szef CIA z wyrzutem.

- Wiem, ale to jest swego rodzaju… chyba broń, wiesz. Żeby nie brać tego wszystkiego na poważnie. Inaczej bym zwariował z nerwów, ciągłego napięcia… - Nie dokończył, nie musiał.

Daryl doskonale go rozumiał. Sam miał barwne życie. Wiedział jednak, że przyjaciel przeżył zdecydowanie więcej i niejednokrotnie był bliski śmierci. Potrafił w najtrudniejszych momentach zachować spokój, cynicznie zwracać się do przeciwników i za wszelką cenę ratować przyjaciół. Michael znał wartość życia, a każdy rozkaz którym wysyłał kogoś na front i nie był spokojny o wynik starcia, przeżywał bardzo mocno.

Chcąc rozładować nieco atmosferę, Daryl zagadnął z innej strony.

- A w ogóle jak tam Emma? Powinny już być na dworcu, nie? - spytał.

- Tak, mam nadzieję, że nie było problemów – westchnął cicho.

- Wiedzą jak się dostać na peron?

- Nie, jak niby im miałem powiedzieć?

Daryl nabrał głośno powietrza, po czym przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela.

- Nie powiedziałeś im? Kazałeś im jechać do Anglii, a nie powiedziałeś że nie dostaną się na peron od tak po prostu? Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – spytał w nagłą nadzieją w głosie.

Michael odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie i spojrzał z rozpaczą.

- A jak miałem to zrobić? Iść z nimi na peron i wyjaśniać skąd wiem jak się na niego dostać? Potem iść do dyrektora i stwierdzić, że muszę z nim poważnie porozmawiać? A może wyjaśnić swojej córce, że to wcale nie jest takie dziwne, że jest czarownicą?!

- Nnie… - szepnął Daryl zdziwiony tym wybuchem przyjaciela, ale Michael nie dał mu dojść do głosu.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę. Dawno temu podjąłem decyzję… Ba! Obaj ją podjęliśmy! Teraz musimy się trzymać tamtych ustaleń, za późno już. Poza tym nasze rodziny są bezpieczne, dopóki nie znają prawdy. Wiesz o tym, bo przecież twoje dzieci też nie wiedzą, że niedługo dostaną list i będą reagować dokładnie tak samo jak Emma.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę bez słowa, po czym Daryl wolno skinął głową. Zrozumiał. Nie mieli innego wyjścia, wybrali takie, a nie inne życie i teraz muszą trzymać się planu ze wszystkimi jego konsekwencjami.

- Mam nadzieję, że ktoś znajdzie Emmę i Emily i wytłumaczy im wszystko – powiedział do przyjaciela, który tylko pokiwał smętnie głową.

- Właściwie, nie dopuszczam innego rozwiązania – mruknął Michael po chwili.

- Ale mimo wszystko, czeka cię ciężka rozmowa jak już wrócisz do domu – dodał Daryl z figlarnym błyskiem w oku, po czym zachichotał.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Emily Stevenson rozejrzała się niespokojnie wokół, jakby szukając skądś pomocy. Kiedy przeczytała podany przez córkę list, nagle uświadomiła sobie, że tak się starała, żeby dotrzeć na ten dworzec, a nie przeczytała nawet do końca instrukcji. Teraz wydało jej się to wszystko jakimś idiotycznym snem.

Peron 9 i ¾ - dźwięczało jej w uszach. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie ma czegoś takiego. Była na tym dworcu już wielokrotnie. Pytanie się strażnika również uznała za głupi pomysł. Facet pewnie oglądał wiadomości, rozpoznały ją od razu. A news dnia, o tym jak córka prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych znalazła się w Wielkiej Brytanii, pytając o coś czego nie ma, czyli niechybnie zwariowała, był ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miała ochotę. Był też ostatnią rzeczą jaką potrzebowali jej ojciec i mąż.

Spojrzała ze smutkiem na córkę stojącą obok niej.

- Nie wiem, co teraz zrobimy kochanie. Nie ma takiego peronu…

Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w matkę z przerażeniem. Emily w pewnym sensie ją rozumiała. Mała bardzo się cieszyła na ten wyjazd i naukę w tej szkole. A tu nagle pat! W ostatnim momencie!

Nagle usłyszała idącą obok siebie grupę ludzi.

- Na 9 i ¾ z pewnością będzie tłok, jeśli nie chcecie się spóźnić na pociąg, trzeba się pospieszyć.

Emily odwróciła się gwałtownie i stanęła twarzą w twarz ze starszą, rudowłosą kobietą, za którą szło kilkoro dzieci i dorosłych. Wyglądało na to, że mają jedyną okazję, żeby dotrzeć na ten cholerny peron!

- Przepraszam panią bardzo – zaczęła niepewnie – ale wygląda na to, że szukamy tego samego peronu i nie wiem…

Kobieta przyglądała się jej przez chwilę krytycznie.

- Nie wiesz jak się na niego dostać? – odparła z uśmiechem po chwili. Emily postanowiła zignorować to przejście na „ty" i skinęła głową. – Jak rozumiem córka pierwszy raz do Hogwartu? – dopytywała się tamta.

- Tak – powiedziała dziewczynka.

- To tak jak Henry – kobieta wskazała na drobnego brązowowłosego chłopczyka, który uśmiechnął się nich lekko – Joshua - tutaj przed szereg wyszedł blondynek – David i Dafne. – Dwoje dzieci wyglądało jak bliźnięta. – No a nasza Elizabeth idzie już do drugiej klasy. – Dziewczynka o zarozumiałym wyrazie twarzy pokiwała głową.

- Babciu, musimy się pospieszyć bo pociąg nam ucieknie.

- Wiem kochanie - powiedziała do dziewczynki. - A w ogóle nazywam się Molly Weasley – wyciągnęła rękę do Emily.

- Emily Stevenson, a to jest Emma. - Uścisnęły sobie dłonie.

- Za nami są jeszcze Dora Lupin – pokazała na kobietę z wściekle zielonymi włosami - i Ron Weasley, mój syn, który nadal nie może się ustatkować – powiedziała Molly przedstawiając resztę towarzystwa.

- Świetnie mamo, że musisz wygadywać te bzdury nawet przy nowo poznanych ludziach – fuknął na nią cicho, ale kobieta zignorowała przytyk.

- Jak rozumiem nie jesteś czarownicą – spytała Molly. To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie.

- Nie, zajmują się działalnością charytatywną, mieszkamy w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

- No tak, kawał drogi musiałyście przejechać – stwierdził Ron, który jednak postanowił nie obrażać się na matkę.

- Oj tak, nie było łatwo. – Emily uśmiechnęła się z przymusem. – W ogóle byliśmy bardzo zdziwieni, kiedy mała dostała list. Ale mój mąż się uparł, że ma jechać do tej szkoły. No to jesteśmy - dodała, wzruszając ramionami.

- Pani mąż jest czarodziejem? - spytała właścicielka oryginalnej fryzury.

- Nie, właściwie nie wiem czemu był tak bardzo zadowolony z tego pomysłu…

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

- No dobrze – powiedziała w końcu Molly. – Żeby dotrzeć na peron, musicie iść prosto na barierkę, przejdziecie przez nią i będziecie na miejscu.

- Jak to „przez nią"?! – wykrzyknęła Emily zaskoczona. Molly uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.

- Obawiam się, że musi mi pani zaufać.

Emily patrzyła na nią jakby zupełnie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. W końcu Ron się zlitował, złapał kufer Emmy, ją samą wziął za rękę, a Emily pod ramię. W momencie kiedy kobiecie wydawało się, że zaraz uderzy się o barierkę i narobi zamieszania, które trafi do dzisiejszego wydania wiadomości, zamknęła oczy. Zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło. Kiedy wreszcie postanowiła spojrzeć i zorientować się co się dzieje, zobaczyła przed sobą dużą czerwoną lokomotywę, napis „Peron 9 i ¾" i uśmiechającego się lekko Rona Weasleya.

- Udało się – powiedziała ni to do niego, ni do siebie.

- Oczywiście, że się udało – odparł ze śmiechem i zaniósł kufer Emmy do wagonu.

Zostały same.

- Poradzisz sobie, kochanie. – Przytuliła córkę lekko. – Jesteś dzielną dziewczynką, a ci ludzie wydają się być mili.

- Wiem mamo. Będzie dobrze. – Po tym ewidentnym pokazie czarów Emmie powrócił dobry humor i znów wyglądała na podekscytowana zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Pamiętaj, pisz do nas gdyby cokolwiek się działo. Ktoś po ciebie przyjedzie… - Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo przerwała jej Emma.

- Spokojnie – dziewczynka zachichotała. – Dam sobie radę. Tato przecież zawsze mnie uczył, że trzeba radzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. A ta nie wydaje się aż tak trudna. - Po czym przytuliła lekko zdezorientowaną matkę, odwróciła się, pomachała jej raz jeszcze i weszła do wagonu.

Emily z mieszanymi uczuciami wpatrywała się w pociąg, który zapełniał się dziećmi. Dopiero teraz rozejrzała się wkoło i zobaczyła spory tłum ludzi w dziwnych pelerynach. Zapewne rodzice. Nadal nie była pewna, czy jej córka powinna uczęszczać akurat do takiej szkoły.

Obyś miał racją, Michael – pomyślała, a zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje jej mąż, kiedy opowie mu o swoich dzisiejszych przygodach. Jednego była pewna - albo postara się o stuprocentowo bezpieczne połączenie telefoniczne, albo zaczeka aż będą rozmawiać osobiście. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, żeby ktokolwiek ją podsłuchał. Skandal międzynarodowy gwarantowany! Nie wspominając o tym, że ci ludzie raczej nie szukali rozgłosu.

***

Albus Dumbledore cicho wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora. Od kiedy przestał tu pracować, właściwie nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Jedynie na żerdzi, zamiast feniksa siedział czarny kruk Severusa. Portrety dyrektorów nadal ozdabiały ściany doradzając czasem obecnemu lokatorowi, który choć niechętnie, najczęściej te rady wykorzystywał; biblioteczka znajdowała się w tym samym miejscu, miało się jednak wrażenie, że jest bardziej zapełniona.

Odmiennym szczegółem były również zdjęcia Harry'ego, umieszczone tak, żeby tylko dyrektor mógł je oglądać. Pozostawały niewidoczne dla wszystkich przychodzących interesantów. Od trzynastu lat, wpatrywanie się w te zdjęcia bądź w okno, stało się ulubionym zajęciem dyrektora Hogwartu.

Severus siedział w swoim fotelu, nie zareagował na ciche powitanie starszego przyjaciela, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

- Severusie? – powiedział Albus głośniej, na co tamten zerwał się w krzesła.

- Oh! Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię – mruknął patrząc na niego niezbyt przytomnie.

- Wszystko w porządku? Coś się stało? - Albus usiadł naprzeciwko biurka i zlustrował go swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem, które tak denerwowało innych. Miało się wrażenie, że minister tym spojrzeniem poznaje wszystkie ludzkie sekrety albo czyta w myślach, dlatego też obeznany z tym Severus skrzywił się lekko.

- Kolejny rok szkolny, a ja dalej nie wiem po co przeżyłem – szepnął. Albus westchnął cicho, zapowiadała się trudna rozmowa. Właściwie prowadzili takie dość często, ale początek roku szkolnego zawsze komplikował sytuację.

- Przeżyłeś, bo Harry tak chciał, to był jego wybór. Poza tym prosił cię, żebyś nie robił nic głupiego, pamiętasz? – Snape smętnie pokiwał głową. – Kierujesz szkołą i jesteś w tym świetny, poza tym jesteś jednym z gwarantów bezpieczeństwa dla czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa.

- Chyba żartujesz Albusie! – wykrzyknął tamten.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się jednak lekko. Najgorsza w tym przypadku była obojętność i otępienie, kiedy Severus zaczynał pokazywać emocje, najczęściej sytuacja się poprawiała.

– To ty jesteś gwarantem bezpieczeństwa jako Minister Magii, poza tym nie zapominaj, że Voldemort i jego ludzie przenieśli się do mugolskiego społeczeństwa i chcą opanować świat – prychnął. – O ile mi wiadomo, praktycznie cały ciężar walki z nimi przejęli mugole, zwłaszcza Amerykanie.

- Tak masz rację, NATO pod rządami amerykańskiego Sekretarza Obrony stało się bardzo prężnie działającą instytucją. Swoją drogą, to jeszcze bardzo młody człowiek.

- W każdym razie dorosły i posiadający jakieś magiczne korzenie, choć z całą pewnością mugol – odparł dyrektor.

- Nie rozumiem Severusie…

- Jego córka idzie w tym roku do Hogwartu.

- Córka Sekretarza Obrony? - W głosie Albusa brzmiało absolutne zaskoczenie.

- Owszem. – Severus chwilę szukał czegoś w papierach, po czym wyciągnął jakąś teczkę i przeczytał. – Emma Stevenson, rodzice mugole, mieszkająca w USA. Raczej nie da się jej pomylić z nikim innym, nie? - dodał patrząc na Albusa. – Wygląda na to, że mamy w tym roku w szkole wnuczkę prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych! Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie jednym z tym zupełnie rozpieszczonych bachorów…

- Uważaj Severusie, wiem że zabrzmi to brutalnie, ale jedno dziecko już oceniłeś po tym, kim byli jego rodzice i…

- Wiem! – Młodszy męzczyzna przerwał mu gwałtownie.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Po jakimś czasie Severus jednak się odezwał.

- A w ogóle, co wiemy o tym genialnym Sekretarzu Obrony? – spytał z lekką ironią w głosie.

- Akurat prosiłem niedawno Rona o ustalenie kilku informacji na jego temat. W sumie niewiele jest podane do publicznej wiadomości.

- Jest na świeczniku, może się boi.

- Możliwie – przytaknął Albus. - Jest jednak również politykiem, czy tego chce, czy nie, a tacy najczęściej udają, że nie mają nic do ukrycia. – Dyrektor pokiwał tylko głową. – W każdym razie rodzice nieznani, zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, przez lata utrzymywał go prezydent, ale na odległość. Dopiero jak się okazało, że jego córka spodziewa się dziecka, którego ojcem jest właśnie Michael, sytuacja się zmieniła, wzięli ślub i teraz są chyba szczęśliwą rodziną.

- Jak słodko - prychnął Severus.

- Jesteś cyniczny. – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego krytycznie. - Poza tym wiadomo, że przez lata służył w wojsku, w jego życiorysie są białe plamy, które są udokumentowane tylko jako służba w wywiadzie czy też kontrwywiadzie wojskowym. Chłopak musi mieć stalowe nerwy – skomentował cicho. – Następnie pracował dla obecnego prezydenta USA, dla CIA, którego był przez jakiś czas dyrektorem, a obecnie można powiedzieć, że jest głównym dowódcą walki z Voldemortem.

- Chociaż oni nazywają go Syndykatem. – Snape znowu prychnął.

- Tak. Sądzę jednak że nie tylko musimy się z Sekretarzem Obrony liczyć, ale niedługo trzeba się do niego wybrać i przedyskutować możliwość współpracy. Sprawy zaszły za daleko, musimy rozmawiać ze wszystkimi, również ludźmi niemagicznymi. Zwłaszcza jeśli dysponują takimi możliwościami, jak on. A fakt, że jego córka będzie się tu uczyć, tylko ułatwia sytuację.

- A co, chcesz ją porwać i w zamian zmusić go żeby cię poparł? – Severus ziewnął.

- Doprawdy, jesteś niemożliwy! – Albus był tym razem zupełnie poirytowany.

- Przepraszam. Będę ją obserwował. Może wysłał ją do Hogwartu, żeby była w bezpiecznym miejscu z daleka od wojny i tego całego zamieszania.

- To jest bardzo prawdopodobne. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się z nim porozmawiać. Ty tymczasem zwróć na nią szczególną uwagę. – Albus wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Właściwie – dodał jeszcze – to miałem ci przypomnieć, żebyś zaczął się powoli przygotowywać, pociąg zaraz rusza, więc dzieci niedługo tu będą. Do zobaczenia na uczcie, Severusie. – Skinął mu lekko głową i wyszedł z gabinetu w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Emma wolno weszła do pociągu i rozejrzała się ciekawie. A więc jednak to prawda - jedzie do Hogwartu!

Kiedy dostała list ze szkoły, na początku myślała, że to jakiś żart. Faktycznie, zdarzało jej się robić dziwne rzeczy, których logicznie nie dało się wytłumaczyć, ale dokładnie tak samo działo się w przypadku jej braci i przybranego kuzynostwa, więc dorośli uznali po prostu, że mają bardzo rozbrykane pociechy i nie przejmowali się tym.

Na początku jej mama podejrzewała jakiś kawał i kiedy przeczytała list, podeszła do okna jakby szukała dzieci wyskakujących zza krzaków z okrzykiem: „cukierek albo psikus!". Nic takiego jednak się nie zdarzyło, a one przeżyły kilka najdziwniejszych dni w życiu kupując wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy na Pokątnej. Emma żałowała, że nie ma z nimi taty, który zawsze był bardziej skłonny to spełniania ich nawet najgłupszych zachcianek, ale nawet z praktycznie nastawioną do życia mamą, zakupy były niesamowite.

Emma skierowała się wzdłuż pociągu, mając nadzieję spotkać poznane chwilę wcześniej dzieci. Wydawały się miłe, więc zastanawiała się, czy może opowiedzą jej coś o magii. Wszyscy przecież pochodzili z rodzin magicznych, tylko ona nic nie wiedziała o tym świecie.

- Ej, mała! Zgubiłaś się, czy jak? – Usłyszała nagle za sobą. Kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła dwóch chłopaków ubranych już w czarne szaty z zielono – srebrnymi dodatkami.

- Nie, po prostu szukam znajomych.

- Znajomych? A kim twoi znajomi niby są, co? Niektóre rodziny są lepsze od innych. – Chłopak nachylił się w jej stronę. – Niektóre opowiadają się po właściwej stronie. A ty jesteś ładna, musisz być z nami. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Emma już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak nie pozwolił jej dojść do głosu. – Gdzie moje maniery! Ja nazywam się Thomas Avery, a to jest Vincent Nott.

- Ja jestem Emma Stevenson – odparła spokojnie. – Ale nie rozumiem tej przemowy o rodzinach. Przepraszam bardzo, szukam znajomych.

Kiedy chciała wyminąć chłopaka, ten złapał ją mocno za rękę.

- Nie rozumiesz? Udajesz głupią czy jak?

Dziewczynka chciała się wyrwać, ale mocny uścisk uniemożliwiał jej jakikolwiek ruch.

- Puść mnie! - krzyknęła dość głośno i zaraz usłyszała jakieś kroki w korytarzu i trzaski otwieranych drzwi w przedziałach.

- Ona chyba nic nie wie. – Drugi chłopak, który do tej pory się nie odzywał, przyglądał jej się badawczo. Kiedy zobaczył jej zdziwioną twarz, skrzywił się lekko. – Ona na pewno nic nie wie, odpuść sobie.

Avery zmrużył oczy wyraźnie poirytowany.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że marnuję na nią czas? – syknął.

- Na to wygląda, pewnie trafi do lwów albo do krukonów. Wygląda na niezłą kujonkę.

- Co tu się dzieje? – Dwaj chłopcy, których poznała wcześniej na peronie stanęli za nią. Jeden z nich, Joshua, podszedł i lekko objął ją ramieniem.

- Zostaw ją, Avery – syknął cicho.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym chłopak ją puścił.

- Masz rację Weasley. Ona nie jest dla nas odpowiednim towarzystwem, tak nisko nie upadliśmy. – Spojrzał na niego krytycznie. – Ale Weasleyowie od zawsze mieli spaczony gust. Wygląda na to, że kontynuujecie tradycję przyjaźnienia się z mugolakami. Ale właściwie już bardziej nie możecie się zhańbić – powiedział jadowitym szeptem, patrząc na chłopaka i nie zaszczycając dziewczynki nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

- Mamy zupełnie inne poglądy na to, co hańbi czarodzieja, Avery.

- Z pewnością. – Głos chłopaka był lodowaty. – Źle skończycie, jak ten wasz bohater od siedmiu boleści.

- On był torturowany przez twojego ojca, a my będziemy przez ciebie, tak? – Ton młodego Weasleya nie różnił się od tonu jego rozmówcy.

- Co to ma znaczyć? Tu jest impreza, a ty dyskutujesz ze zdrajcami krwi?

Z przedziału wyłoniła się czarnowłosa dziewczynka będąca najprawdopodobniej rówieśniczką Emmy. Miała długie, ciemne włosy i patrzyła na wszystkich z góry, jakby podkreślając swoją wyższość, a przez lekko skrzywiony wyraz twarzy sprawiała wrażenie, że konieczność rozmowy z kimś, według jej mniemania gorszym, jest dla niej osobistą obrazą.

- Masz rację Lestrange, nic tu po nas - odparł Avery, po czym skinął drugiego chłopaka i ruszył w stronę przedziału. – Jeszcze się spotkamy. Weasley i Lupin. No tak, biada tej szkole! Ale skoro zadajecie się z taką szlamą, nic dziwnego – rzucił jeszcze i zatrzasnął drzwi przedziału.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. Dopiero wtedy Emma odetchnęła głęboko.

- Dzięki – szepnęła do chłopaka, który nadal obejmował ją lekko.

- Nie ma sprawy. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – A w ogóle, co tu robiłaś?

- Szukałam was – dopowiedziała i zarumieniła się lekko.

Chłopcy roześmiali się.

- No to świetnie się składa, bo my szukamy ciebie. – Henry wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Chodźmy do przedziału, lepiej dla nas żebyśmy z nimi za często nie rozmawiali. Bo w końcu stracisz nad sobą kontrolę. – Spojrzał na przyjaciela znacząco. Chłopak tylko przytaknął i ręką wskazał dziewczynie drogę.

- Panie przodem – powiedział z figlarnym uśmiechem.

***

Pozostająca na peronie Emily usiadła na pierwszej wolnej ławce, którą zobaczyła. Musiała za wszelką cenę znaleźć Rona Weasleya, bo była pewna, że nie odważy się sama przejść przez barierkę. Na samą myśl o tym, zatrzęsła się lekko.

Miała nadzieję, że córka poradzi sobie w nowym otoczeniu. Nie bała się bynajmniej o jej dotychczasową edukacją czy znajomość dobrych manier. Emma mogła niejednego uczyć zasad protokołu dyplomatycznego. Ale jako dziecko od najmłodszych lat wychowywane pod nadzorem służb specjalnych i agentów Secret Service, nigdy nie musiała tak naprawdę walczyć z rówieśnikami o miejsce w grupie.

W domu wszyscy jej dogadzali, bo jako jedyna dziewczynka z rodzeństwa, szybko stała się pupilką taty i dziadka – prezydenta. W prywatnych szkołach, do których uczęszczała, wystarczyło tylko, żeby podała swoje nazwisko, a już wszyscy ludzie stawali się bardzo mili i próbowali dogodzić jej wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami.

Było to wychowanie, jakie jej mąż uważał za najlepsze dla dzieci – otoczenie ich wielkim płaszczem ochronnym i nie dopuszczenie by kiedykolwiek cierpiały. Emily uważała to za naiwne, ale Michael zawsze twierdził, że chce dać swoim dzieciom takie dzieciństwo, jakiego nigdy nie miał. Ten argument przesądzał zawsze o jego zwycięstwie w ich małżeńskich sprzeczkach.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się rudowłosego mężczyzny, który patrzył na nią z uśmiechem.

– Wracamy? – zagadnął.

- Wygląda na to, że Emma nie zamierza już pojawić się na peronie – powiedziała z lekkim smutkiem. - Więc chyba nic tu po mnie, powinnam wracać do domu, obowiązki wzywają.

Z jednaj strony była zadowolona, że jej córka tak szybko znalazła sobie miejsce w świecie, który dla Emily był zupełnie niezrozumiały; z drugiej jednak odzywało się w niej naturalne matczyne pragnienie spędzania z córką jak największej ilości czasu, a perspektywa zobaczenia jej dopiero w święta, była dla niej przerażająca.

- Czyli wraca pani do Stanów?

- Tak, za chwilę mam samolot – odparła wstając.

- Lata pani czarterami? Zważywszy na pani pozycję, jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. – Spoglądał na nią badawczo.

- Moją pozycję? – spytała. Kiedy nie wiesz co odpowiedzieć, zrób idiotę ze swojego rozmówcy, to podstawowa zasada – prychnęła w myślach.

- Córka prezydenta, żona Sekretarza Obrony – powiedział z nutką tryumfu w głosie.

- No, no. Jest pan bardzo poinformowany.

- Cóż. Moja matka skupiła się na moim życiu uczuciowym – skrzywił się – jakby nie miała już wystarczającej ilości wnuków – westchnął, po czym kontynuował. – Tymczasem, jestem w brytyjskim świecie magicznym szefem Biura Aurorów. To takie pomieszanie waszej policji z siłami specjalnymi, tylko że u nas zajmuje się wszystkimi wprawami bezpieczeństwa – dodał widząc jej dezorientację.

– Muszę znać aktualną sytuację międzynarodową, a w obecnym stanie wojny podjazdowej, Amerykanie są głównymi sprzymierzeńcami Brytyjczyków. Otwarty konflikt jest tylko kwestią czasu, mam rację? – Emily wolno wciągnęła powietrze, zastanawiając się, ile może mu powiedzieć.

– Nie musi pani odpowiadać – Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby chciał stwierdzić: „I tak już wszystko wiem!" – Niemniej jednak, chyba dobrze się złożyło, że Emma poszła do Hogwartu.

- Czyli mam rozumieć, że chodzi tylko o podpisanie sojuszu?

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Za kogo pani mnie uważa?! – Tym razem wyglądał na dość mocno zaskoczonego i poirytowanego. – Pomoc pięknej kobiecie uważam za coś oczywistego i bynajmniej nie skłoniły mnie do tego względy polityczne. A co do mojego pytania o pani pozycję, po prostu, zagadnąłem przy okazji.

- Przepraszam – mruknęła szczerze, kiedy znaleźli się koło barierki, oparli się o nią i natychmiast naleźli się z powrotem na dworcu. – Naprawdę, poniosło mnie. Przepraszam – powtórzyła. Dopiero po tym się rozluźnił.

- Cóż, chyba rozumiem. U nas się to nazywa skrzywienie zawodowe – zachichotał lekko i mrugnął do niej.

- Możliwe. – Również odpowiedziała uśmiechem. – W takim razie może darujemy sobie to „pan" i „pani"? Jestem Emily. – Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

– Ron Weasley. To dla mnie zaszczyt.

Delikatnie pocałował ją w dłoń.

Emily przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z rozbawieniem.

- Wiesz co, jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że w takim podejściem do kobiet, nie znalazłeś sobie do tej pory nikogo.

- Podejściem do kobiet? – Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Raczej mylne wrażenie. Kiedyś miałem dobrą przyjaciółkę, która była dla mnie jak siostra, ale od tego czasu wszelkie kontakty z kobietami ograniczam do zawodowych. Tak chyba nawet lepiej.

- W każdym razie, nie mam nic przeciwko nawiązaniu kontaktów służbowo - prywatnych. Zapraszam do mnie do domu na kolację. – Widząc jego zdumiony wzrok, dodała. – Oczywiście, kiedy tylko mąż będzie mógł mi towarzyszyć.

- Naturalnie. – Skinął głową. – W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Ukłonił jej się lekko, po czym ruszył w tłum ludzi oczekujących na odjazdy pociągów. Po chwili już go nie było. A Emily była pewna, że nie da się w normalny sposób tak szybko opuścić dworca.

***

W dźwiękoszczelnym i dodatkowo wzmocnionym pomieszczeniu rządowego samolotu, zebrała się niewielka grupa ludzi, która miała podjąć ostateczne decyzje i przygotować wspólną strategię na zbliżającą się międzynarodową konferencję.

W chwili, gdy do pokoju weszło dwóch młodych ludzi, zapadła zupełna cisza, a oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Sekretarza Obrony. Wśród tych ludzi, z resztą nie tylko ich, miał on olbrzymi posłuch, graniczący wręcz - ku jego utrapieniu i lekkiej irytacji - ze ślepym posłuszeństwem i oddaniem. Trudno jednak się dziwić, skoro w tak młodym wieku był praktycznie najważniejszą osobą najpotężniejszego kraju i głównym strategiem - czego byli świadomi - zbliżającej się wojny.

- Proszę państwa. – Popatrzył poważnie na każdego z nich. – Nie będę was na siłę uspokajał, bo nie jesteście zwykłymi obywatelami i nie muszę się bać o wywołanie ogólnonarodowej paniki – westchnął, po czym kontynuował. - Sam fakt, że tu siedzicie, świadczy o waszych wybitnych zdolnościach i nieprzeciętnych kompetencjach. Jesteście grupą specjalnie wyselekcjonowaną i mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziecie pokładanych w was nadziei. Moich nadziei - powiedział akcentując każde słowo.

- Od wielu lat prowadzimy wojnę podjazdową z Syndykatem. Było to o tyle wygodne, że nie trzeba było podpisywać rozkazów wysyłających naszych żołnierzy na śmierć, a opinia publiczna dowiadywała się o czymkolwiek, tylko wtedy kiedy nie udało się tego zatuszować, albo ktoś wykazał się wybitnym brakiem inteligencji i doprowadził do przecieku.

Zaczął wolno przechadzać się wzdłuż pomieszczenia.

- Teraz sytuacja się skomplikowała, a nasze źródła donoszą, że Syndykat przestaje ignorować Wielką Brytanię i USA. Mówiąc krótko, my jeszcze nie tańczymy jak nam zagra, a on chce to zmienić. – Spojrzał na nich, jakby czekając na jakąś reakcję.

- A Sekretarz Obrony oczywiście do tego nie dopuści, bo podporządkowanie się Syndykatowi jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobi. – Daryl wtrącił się z lekkim uśmiechem.

- I kto tu ma problemy z zachowaniem powagi? – fuknął na niego Michael, lecz kąciki ust lekko mu zadrżały. – Niemniej jednak, Daryl ma rację. Nie możemy doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji. Dlatego konieczne jest podjęcie bardziej zdecydowanych kroków.

- Panie Sekretarzu – odezwał się jeden z generałów. – Dlaczego mamy rozmawiać w tak wąskim gronie? Przecież ta sprawa dotyczy całego świata. – Kilka osób pokiwało ze zrozumieniem głowami.

- Właśnie dlatego, że dotyczy całego świata, konieczne jest załatwianie najważniejszych kwestii w tak małym gronie. Nie możemy być pewni rządów europejskich, gdyż mamy potwierdzone informacje, że wielu ich członków jest na usługach Syndykatu. – Michael wstał i włączył na rzutniku mapę satelitarną świata. – Afryka i Azja też nie są pewne. Nie wiemy co prawda, po której stronie opowiedzą się Chińczycy, ale obawiam się, że przyłączenie się Korei Północnej do Syndykatu jest już faktem.

- Co?! – wyrwało się Newell'owi. – To niemożliwe…

- Obawiam się, że nasze źródła są jednoznaczne.

Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy.

- Co teraz? – spytał ktoś.

- Trzeba wysłać delegację do Chin, która nawet niech nie wraca bez pozytywnego wyniku rozmów. Oni są zbyt silni, żebyśmy mogli pozwolić sobie na granie w przeciwnych drużynach.

- Są silni i nie lubią Amerykanów – mruknął jeden z analityków.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – Michael pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. – Niemniej jednak, wojna w wielu przypadkach jednoczy ludzi. – jego spojrzenie na moment zatrzymało się na przyjacielu, który uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Mają dużo do stracenia, są potęgą gospodarczą. Powinni zrozumieć, że zapewnimy im większe poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Przez chwilę milczał.

– Dlatego też cele na konferencję są następujące: przekonać resztę o konieczności wysłania posłów do Chin, dostać zgodę na rozbudowę armii i dogadać się jakoś w Brytyjczykami, bo jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji, więc ich współpraca przydałaby się dla obopólnych korzyści. Obawiam się też, że konieczne może stać się uzyskanie pełnomocnictw pozwalających mi kontrolować armię i podejmować niezbędne kroki bez konieczności pokonywania całej ścieżki biurokratycznej. Jeśli rzeczywiście dojdzie do konfliktu, nie będziemy mieć na to czasu.

Stał przez chwilę, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem przez okno.

- Michael, wiesz co takie posunięcie będzie oznaczało? - Daryl patrzył na niego uważnie. Bez śladu strachu, ale z wielką determinacją, co z zadowoleniem zauważył Sekretarz.

- Wiem, rozpoczynamy otwartą wojnę. Nie ma już odwrotu.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Pociąg ruszył.

Grupka dzieci rozsiadła się wygodnie w przedziale. Emma nadal nie umiała całkowicie się uspokoić. Sytuacja z korytarza była dla niej dziwna, całkowicie niezrozumiała. Co prawda, jeżdżąc czasami z ojcem w podróże służbowe, zdarzało jej się trafiać na manifestacje antyamerykańskie czy pikiety. Dobrze pamiętała własny strach i opanowanie, wręcz znudzenie ojca, kiedy otaczał ich wściekły tłum, albo dostawali kolejne pogróżki. W takich przypadkach, kończyło się najczęściej spektakularną akcją agentów ochrony, po czym w przyspieszonym tempie wracała do domu, a rodzice poważnie zastanawiali się, czy zabrać ją w kolejną podróż.

Nigdy jednak nie była zmuszona do konfrontacji z kimś, kto był zainteresowany nią tylko z powodu wyglądu, a chwilę potem odnosił się z zupełną pogardą dlatego, że jej rodzice nie są czarodziejami!

- Joshua – zagadnęła chłopaka, który jej pomógł – Nie za bardzo rozumiem o co chodziło tym z korytarza.

Dzieci spojrzały po sobie.

- Cóż… - zaczął po chwili Henry, jakby bojąc się, co na ten temat może powiedzieć jego przyjaciel – Od kilkudziesięciu lat w świecie magicznym trwa wojna. My i oni – ci z korytarza - jesteśmy po różnych stronach tego konfliktu. Jeśli chcesz trzymać się z nami, musisz liczyć się z tym, że tamci nie będą yyy przyjaźnie nastawieni – skrzywił się przy ostatnich słowach.

- Wojna?! – wykrzyknęła Emma, ale dzieci szybko ją uspokoiły. Henry wstał i sprawdził, czy ktoś nie podsłuchuje pod drzwiami, następnie wyciągnął różdżkę i ku zaskoczeniu Emmy wykonał nią jakiś kolisty ruch, szepcząc coś cicho. Brzmiało to jak „silence". Dziewczynka była bardzo zaskoczona, że ktoś w jej wieku może już tak czarować. Inne dzieci nie zwróciły na to większej uwagi.

- Kto cię tego nauczył? – Emma wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona. Henry roześmiał się lekko.

- Jesteśmy, że tak powiem, średnio zdyscyplinowani, najczęściej chodzimy własnymi drogami – zachichotał – Dlatego nasi rodzice postanowili nauczyć nas podstaw. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Możecie czarować poza szkołą? Czytałam w jakiejś książce, że czarodziej może używać magii dopiero kiedy ukończył 17 lat, albo w szkole. Więc jak…? – pozostawiła zdanie niedokończone, a reszta wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenia.

- Prawo jest od tego żeby je łamać – mruknął Joshua. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, że udało im się tak łatwo zmienić temat. Widząc jednak przerażony wzrok Emmy, dodał – Młodym czarodziejom, którzy chodzą już do szkoły, nie wolno czarować poza nią – mówił z lekkim błyskiem w oku – Ale jeśli chodzi o dzieci, które nie zaczęły jeszcze się oficjalnie uczyć – zaakcentował słowo „oficjalnie" – i czarują jedynie przypadkiem, uważa się to za magię samoistną i nie każe się ich. Mówiąc ogólniej, nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi. Nawet jeśli, jak tym razem, było to celowe.

- Ale to jest ewidentne naciąganie prawa! – Emma, jako wnuczka Prezydenta, została wychowana w poszanowaniu reguł. Jej ojciec co prawda często wyznawał zasadę, że cel uświęca środki, ale robił to najczęściej w sprawach zawodowych, o których dziewczynka, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, nie miała pojęcia. Dlatego też teraz była lekko zbulwersowana.

- Owszem – przytaknął Henry – Mnie w zasadzie też się to nie podoba – David zmarszczył brwi.

- Doprawdy? – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Nie podoba mi się – Henry mówił na jednym oddechu, jakby kończąc poprzednią wypowiedź. Wyglądał na zirytowanego tym, że ktoś mu przerwał – Ale w czasie wojny, konieczna jest umiejętność obrony. Nasz wujek, w zasadzie przyszywany, bo mógłby być naszym pradziadkiem – uśmiechnął się lekko – jest Ministrem Magii. Razem z rodzicami doszli do wniosku, że konieczne musimy się nauczyć podstaw magii. Skoro nie potrafią nas skutecznie pilnować, powinniśmy umieć radzić sobie sami. Dlatego też przeforsowali kilka wygodnych dla siebie zarządzeń. Ale – pogroził jej lekko palcem – ta informacja zostaje między nami – tym razem w jego oczach nie było już wesołych ogników. Był bardzo poważny.

- Wiem, co to jest tajemnica – odpowiedziała Emma twardo. Joshua i Henry wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jakby chcieli powiedzieć: „Ona sobie poradzi" – Tak się składa, że mój tato jest Sekretarzem Obrony, a dziadek Prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. W mojej rodzinie od zawsze mówiło się o wielu rzeczach, które nie mogły nigdy ujrzeć światła dziennego. Nie musisz mnie pouczać w tej kwestii! – podniosła lekko głos - Słowo „tajemnica państwowa" jest u mnie w domu równie często używane, jak w większości innych: „Podaj mi pilot do telewizora" – prychnęła w myślach.

- Jesteś wnuczką amerykańskiego Prezydenta?! – tym razem Henry był bardzo z siebie zadowolony, że uniemożliwił podsłuchanie przedziału, gdyż Joshua wykrzyknął tak głośno, że byłoby go słychać w całym pociągu.

- Owszem – przytaknęła. Była już całkowicie spokojna.

Umiejętności prowadzenia negocjacji i zachowywania spokoju próbowała uczyć się od ojca - niekwestionowanego mistrza w tej dziedzinie. Emma czasem zastanawiała się, jakie wydarzenia i przeżycia nauczyły go tej samokontroli, ale Michael zawsze zasłaniał się – jakże by inaczej! – tajemnicą państwową, lub też twierdził, że dla jej dobra nie powinna o niczym wiedzieć.

- To co ty tutaj robisz? – tym razem odezwała się milcząca do tej pory Dafne.

- Jak widać, jadę z wami do szkoły – Emma próbowała zamienić to w żart, bo dzieci nadal przyglądały jej się intensywnie. Kiedy to nie podziałało, kontynuowała smutniejszym tonem – Moi rodzice doszli do wniosku, że tu będę bezpieczniejsza – reszta popatrzyła na nią, jakby zwariowała.

- Bezpieczniejsza? – David pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową – Tu nikt nie jest bezpieczny.

- Zapewne – przytaknęła – Ale tutaj jestem anonimowa. Nie wiedzieliście kim jestem dopóki wam nie powiedziałam, co oznacza, że dla reszty będę po prostu jednym z pierwszoroczniaków. Nikt nie chce raczej nikogo zabić, tylko dlatego że przyjechał do szkoły, prawda?

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny – mruknął Henry sceptycznie.

- Mimo wszystko – westchnęła, jakby tłumaczyła opornemu dziecku zasady dodawania – W niemagicznymi świecie, większość ludzi mnie zna, od kiedy pamiętam towarzyszy mi non stop ochrona, a wiele organizacji terrorystycznych, czy nawet – choć się do tego oczywiście nigdy nie przyznają – obcych rządów, chce mnie zabić lub porwać tylko po to, żeby wymusić na mojej rodzinie ustępstwa, lub zmianę polityki na swoją korzyść – reszta patrzyła na nią uważnie – Tak więc rodzice uznali, że wysłanie mnie do szkoły magii, jest w pewnym stopniu zapewnieniem mi normalności i bezpieczeństwa. A ja raczej nie mam nic przeciwko temu – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- W naszym świecie też nie jest bezpiecznie – Dafne po chwili zadumy niemal powtórzyła poprzednie słowa Davida, za co Joshua spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

Umożliwiło to bowiem Emmie poruszenie tematu, którego chcieli uniknąć.

- No właśnie. Wracając do początku naszej rozmowy – tym razem znów mówiła twardo, jakby dawała im do zrozumienia, że nie wywiną się od odpowiedzi na jej pytania – To o co chodziło tym chłopakom z korytarza? I co to za wojna?

Henry westchnął, a kiedy spojrzał na przyjaciela, Joshua pokiwał tylko głową.

Zapowiadała się długa podróż.

***

Wielki, ciemny dwór stał na obrzeżach prowincjonalnego miasteczka położonego w Europie Środkowo - Wschodniej. Dla okolicznych mieszkańców był monumentalnym symbolem niedawnego panowania komunistów na tych terenach, bo to właśnie oni chętnie urządzali sobie w pałacu zjazdy, czy też polowania otaczających go lasach.

Po upadku systemu chciano go zburzyć. Międzynarodowe organizacje zajmujące się ochroną zabytków, czy nawet prawami człowieka, nie dopuściły do zniszczenia pałacyku, argumentując że mimo swojego niedawnego przeznaczenia, pozostaje ważnym elementem historii. Choć miejscowej ludności ochrona praw człowieka do dziedzictwa kulturalnego wydała się mniej istotna, niż zniszczenie symbolu znienawidzonego reżimu, obcokrajowcy którzy przyjechali na miejsce, a potem rozmawiali z władzami, mieli mocniejsze argumenty.

Dwór pozostał nienaruszony, ale również niezamieszkały. Nikt bowiem nie miał tyle pieniędzy by wykupić posiadłość, gdyż w kraju rozpoczęły się reformy finansowe i przechodzenie do gospodarki kapitalistycznej. Z czasem ludzie uznali, że we dworze straszy i nie zbliżali się do niego. Starali się udawać, że budowla nie istnieje i nie ustawali w wysiłkach, by ją zburzyć.

Na nic się to jednak nie zdało.

Kiedy niepokój nieco osłabł, młodzi chłopcy z okolicznych miasteczek, próbowali zapuszczać się do dworu, by pokazać swoją odwagę, jak również udowodnić dorosłym, że ich obawy są zupełnie nieuzasadnione. Kilka z takich wypraw rzeczywiście odbiło się szerokim echem, a młodzież otwarcie krytykowała zacofanie rodziców, którzy wierzyli w bzdury o duchach.

Kiedy jednak troje młodych ludzi zginęło w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, próbując dostać się do dworu, a ich ciała, zupełnie nienaruszone i bez żadnych śladów morderstwa, znaleziono kilka kilometrów dalej, mieszkańcy zabronili komukolwiek zapuszczać się na tereny posiadłości. Wyznaczyli również dyżury mające patrolować okolicę i sprawdzać, by żaden kolejny dzieciak nie popełnił takiej głupoty.

Mężczyźni pilnujący dworu nieraz mówili o krzykach dochodzących z niego w nocy, kolorowych światłach widocznych przez okna, czy nawet dziwnemu wrażeniu czyjejś obecności w ogrodach.

Zareagowano zwiększeniem liczby patroli i całkowitym odgrodzeniem terenu posiadłości od miasteczka.

Dwór stał się twierdzą.

***

Emma rozejrzała się ciekawie. Reszta siedzących w nim dzieci spierała się cicho, czy powiedzieć jej „wszystko" czy „tylko tyle ile musi wiedzieć". Dziewczynka uznała tą dysputę za dość dziwną. Co takiego mogło się wydarzyć? Wojny i konflikty, podejmowanie trudnych decyzji i balansowanie na krawędzi odpalenia broni masowej zagłady, uważała za rzeczy dość… oczywiste. Dlatego też traktowanie jej jak małego dziecka, które nie powinno wiedzieć za dużo, było według niej niemal obraźliwe.

Korzystając jednak z okazji, popatrzyła uważniej na przedział, w którym siedzieli. Zdecydowanie różnił się od samolotów, limuzyn czy jachtów, którymi przywykła się przemieszczać. Niemniej jednak, wszystko wkoło niej, cały magiczny świat uważała za niesamowity i w pewnym stopniu bliski. Jakby od dawna do niego należała. Było to absurdalne, bo przecież jej rodzice nie byli czarodziejami, a jednak dopiero jadąc do szkoły magii poczuła się, jakby wracała do domu.

- No dobrze – powiedział w końcu Henry patrząc na nią przepraszająco – Wiem, że trwało to długo, ale od tego ile i co będziesz wiedzieć, zależy twoja przyszła pozycja w naszym świecie. Nie możemy powiedzieć ci wszystkiego, bo nie wiemy jeszcze, do jakiego domu trafisz.

- Domu? – spytała Emma zdziwiona.

- Tak – tym razem kontynuował Joshua – O domach porozmawiamy później – westchnął - Najpierw musisz wiedzieć coś o trwającej wojnie. Uznaliśmy, że prędzej czy później od kogoś się tego dowiesz, a lepiej żebyś usłyszała obiektywną wersję, a nie jakąś spaczoną i stronniczą od Ślizgonów. Są nimi na przykład ci, których miałaś wątpliwą przyjemność poznać na korytarzu – dodał widząc jej pytające spojrzenie.

Emma pokiwała lekko głową, mając nadzieję, że nie trafi do wspomnianego domu. Chciała być z dziećmi, z którymi siedziała w przedziale. W pewnym stopniu pasowali do siebie. Zauważyła, że Joshua i Henry są również, tak jak ona, bardzo poważni jak na swój wiek. To Josh jest przywódcą, a jego przyjaciel tym, który nie dopuszcza do konfliktów i łagodzi sytuację. Byli również bardzo inteligentni.

Henry wyglądał na mola książkowego, patrzył na świat z lekką melancholią, Joshua zaś był od niego wyższy, miał jasne włosy do ramion i bystre, odważne spojrzenie. Mała zmarszczka na czole dodawała mu autorytetu i powagi. Był też bardzo przystojnym chłopakiem, było w nim coś wręcz nieludzko pięknego.

David miał nieco cyniczne usposobienie, był dobrze zbudowany i wyglądał na sportowca. Nie odzywał się za często, oddając pola przyjaciołom. Dafne zaś była drobną osóbką o wiecznym uśmiechu. Poza tym, była bardzo podobna do Davida.

Joshua westchnął teatralnie.

- Nie uśmiecha mi się opowiadanie tego wszystkiego, bo to historia bardzo bolesna, można też powiedzieć, że to nasze dziedzictwo – rozpoczął opierając się wygodniej na siedzeniu, jakby dodatkowo podkreślając, że ma wiele do powiedzenia – Gdybym chciał opowiedzieć ci wszystko, nie zdążyłbym dojść nawet do połowy, a już trzeba by wychodzić z pociągu, dlatego też postaram się to maksymalnie skrócić, zachowując przy tym wszystkie najważniejsze fakty, dobrze? – kiedy Emma skinęła potakująco głową, kontynuował – Kilkadziesiąt lat temu rozpoczął swoją działalność czarnoksiężnik, który chciał zapanować nad światem.

- To tak jak Syndykat – pomyślała Emma. Teraz zrozumiała, że problemy czarodziejskiego świata, mogą być tak samo poważne, jak sytuacje, z którymi codziennie boryka się jej ojciec.

- Zebrał on wokół siebie grupę zwolenników, która systematycznie się powiększała – Joshua wpatrywał się w jeden punkt przedziału, jakby nie zauważając obecności reszty dzieci – Niecałe trzydzieści lat temu był u szczytu władzy, na całe magiczne społeczeństwo padł strach. Morderstwa i tortury były na porządku dziennym, nikt nie wiedział, czy przeżyje następny dzień – Emma zadrżała – Wyruszył wtedy do domu ludzi, którzy odmówili przyłączenia się do niego i stanowili jeden z filarów opozycji broniącej świata czarodziejskiego. Byli potężnymi czarodziejami, lecz nie byli w stanie go pokonać. Ów czarnoksiężnik zabił najpierw ojca, potem matkę broniącą swojego jedynego syna. Lecz gdy próbował zabić dziecko, nie udało mu się. Chłopczyk przeżył, a czarnoksiężnik zaginął na trzynaście lat.

- Jak to zaginął? – spytała Emma szeptem.

- Zaklęcie rzucone w dziecko, odbiło się od niego.

- A tamten nie umarł? Ten zły?

Joshua uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale słysząc jej dziecinne określenie.

- Może zróbmy tak. Wszyscy mówią na niego Lord Voldemort i tak też należy do nazywać – powiedział spokojnie, lecz lekko zbladł, a inne dzieci wciągnęły głośno powietrze.

- Najprawdopodobniej spotkasz się z określeniem Ten – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać, ale tak mówią o nim ci, którzy się go boją. Strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przed osobą, a skoro nie potrafią nawet wymówić imienia, to sama rozumiesz z jakim typem ludzi mamy do czynienia – do dyskusji włączył się Henry – Inni nazywają go Czarnym Panem. Najczęściej chcą mu służyć.

Emma zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Jak ci chłopcy z korytarza, tak? – spytała po chwili, a Henry tylko skinął głową, więc kontynuowała - Wy jesteście po przeciwnej stronie? To strona tych ludzi, których zabił ten – zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując nie przekręcić nazwy – Voldemort, tak?

- Owszem – powiedział Joshua uśmiechając się lekko do niej, jakby przez fakt wypowiedzenie tego imienia, dużo zyskała w jego oczach.

- Co się stało z tym chłopcem? – przypomniała sobie ostatni fragment opowieści.

- Przeżył i został oddany do wujostwa, gdzie nie było mu dobrze, ale to było najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, bo chroniła go starożytna magia. Potem co wakacje musiał tam wracać, choć go głodzili i bili – Emma patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem.

- Kto mu to zrobił? – spytała. Josh wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- Ludzie, którzy wierzyli, że dzięki temu będzie bezpieczniejszy. Choć Voldemort zaginął, nadal po świecie chodzili jego zwolennicy. Nie wszystkich udało się wyłapać, więc nadal stanowili dla chłopca zagrożenie - zapadła chwila ciszy. Ale widząc minę Emmy, Joshua kontynuował – Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Ten był jednym z najtragiczniejszych w skutkach.

- Po dziesięciu latach mieszkania u rodziny, Harry, bo tak się nazywał ten chłopiec - kontynuował tym razem Henry, bo jego przyjaciel siedział zamyślony ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Emma zwróciła uwagę na czas przeszły, ale postanowiła zaczekać z pytaniami. Mieli rację, że to była bardzo smutna historia – dostał list z Hogwartu i tak jak my teraz pojechał do szkoły, gdzie nagle okazało się, że jest sławny. Nie wiedział nic o magicznym świecie – mrugnął do niej – Rodzina powiedziała mu, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

- To tak jak moi dziadkowie ze strony taty – pomyślała z żalem Emma. Ojciec zawsze był dla niej osobą niezwykle silną, radzącą sobie ze wszystkimi przeciwnościami i umiejącą wyjść cało z największych trudności. A przecież też był dzieckiem, które nie miało rodziców. Też ktoś ich zabił w tym wypadku. Wiedziała, że dziadek – Prezydent i babcia starali się być dla jej ojca jak rodzice, niemniej jednak dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak samotny musi się czuć mimo wszystko.

- Gdy był w pierwszej klasie, Voldemort próbował odzyskać ciało, lecz chłopiec temu zapobiegł.

- Ale on miał…? – nie dokończyła.

- Tak, jedenaście lat – tym razem to Joshua potwierdził. Wyglądał jakby wrócił już do rzeczywistości.

- Niesamowite – szepnęła.

- On był niesamowity – Josh uśmiechnął się mimowolnie – W następnym roku uratował koleżankę przez śmiercią i pokonał gigantycznego węża, kiedy nikt z dorosłych nie wiedział co robić – Emma spojrzała niego zszokowana – Rok później uratował swojego ojca chrzestnego przez śmiercią. Teraz jest on nauczycielem Obrony Przez Czarną Magią. Będąc w czwartej klasie, został wrobiony i zmuszony do udziału w turnieju magicznym, gdzie był najmłodszy i poradził sobie ze wszystkimi zadaniami. Jednak po turnieju został porwany i na jego oczach zabito innego uczestnika turnieju – Emmie wydawało się, że od dłuższego czasu nie oddycha, tylko wpatruje się w chłopaka – Wtedy Voldemort się odrodził, stanął z chłopakiem do pojedynku, nie mógł go jednak pokonać. Harry walczył jak równy z równym, uciekł mu i sprowadził ciało swojego kolegi do szkoły.

Dziewczynka próbowała wyobrazić sobie czternastolatka, który jest w stanie pokonać tyle przeciwności. Nie dziwiła się już, że był dla tych dzieci bohaterem, wzorem do naśladowania. Ona w ten sam sposób często mówiła o ojcu, więc doskonale rozumiała ich motywy.

- Niedługo później, podczas wakacji został porwany i przez dwa tygodnie więziony razem z obecnym dyrektorem szkoły Severus'em Snape'em. Oboje byli torturowani i głodzeni. Przeżyli piekło – Emma miała łzy w oczach, Joshua też kilkakrotnie wciągnął głęboko powietrze, jakby usiłował się uspokoić. Widać było, że niezwykle trudno jest mu mówić o tym wszystkim. Dziewczynka była mu tym bardziej wdzięczna – Mimo to nie poddali się i prawie udało im się uciec, choć byli pierwszymi osobami, które tego dokonały, zwłaszcza po tylu dniach najbardziej wymyślnych tortur. Ale kiedy byli już bardzo blisko wolności, pojawili się dementorzy, potwory pilnujące więzienia czarodziejów. Niestety już wtedy wiele z nich nie było pod kontrolą Ministerstwa, tylko wykonywało rozkazy kogoś innego – popatrzył na nią uważnie, jakby sprawdzając czy dobrze zrozumiała.

- Voldemort, tak? – szepnęła.

- Dokładnie. Wtedy właśnie Harry uratował siebie i dyrektora, lecz ten ułamek sekundy wykorzystał niejaki Peter Pettigriew – wymówił to nazwisko z wielkim obrzydzeniem.

Zapadła cisza.

- Co się stało? – pytanie Emmy było ledwo dosłyszalne. Joshua pokręcił głową, gapiąc się w okno.

- Zabił Harry'ego.

Przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było tylko miarowy stukot pociągu i szum deszczu. Rozpętała się bowiem straszliwa ulewa.

***

Ból Mrocznego Znaku jak zwykle oderwał go od innych czynności. Tym razem było to jedno z przyjęć, na jakie członkowie arystokratycznych rodów chodzili z obowiązku, oraz dlatego, że „wypadało się pokazać". Od pewnego czasu spotkania te przerodziły się wieczorki ku czci Czarnego Pana, choć wytwornie ubrani ludzie siedzący na zdobionych fotelach nie przyznawali się przed sobą, że spotykają się również w innych okolicznościach i wtedy zawsze mają na sobie czarne peleryny, a na twarzach maski.

Lucjusz Malfoy wolno, jakby od niechcenia rozejrzał się. W rzeczywistości przeczesał wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych na przyjęciu, szukając podobnych „objawów". Nikt inny jednak nie chwycił się za ramię, ani nie skrzywił mimo woli. Co prawda akurat na tym spotkaniu było dość mało Śmierciożerców, Lucjusz jako jeden z najbardziej zaufanych członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, znał tożsamość wielu z nich, nazwisk innych się domyślał. Jego wzrok spoczął teraz na jednym z młodych szefów departamentów pracujących w Ministerstwie Magii, który nie tak dawno wstąpił w szeregi Czarnego Lorda. Mężczyzna siedział spokojnie, nie pokazując po sobie najmniejszych oznak bólu. Był Śmierciożercą za krótko, żeby tak świetnie się kontrolować. Nie został więc wezwany. Oznaczało to tylko jedno – zebranie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Lucjusz odetchnął.

Na ogólnych zebraniach, najczęściej zaczynało się od tortur, a przemówienia Lorda były tylko czczą demagogią o opanowywaniu świata. Był obeznany w torturach po tylu latach bycia Śmierciożercą, ale nie był takim potworem jak Avery czy Nott. Jemu nie sprawiało to przyjemności ani satysfakcji. Poza tym, jako arystokrata nie lubił babrać się we krwi. Od czasu zaś, gdy był zmuszony do torturowania swojego przyjaciela, Severusa, podstawy jego wiary w słuszność dawno podjętej decyzji, nieco się zachwiały. Uważał, że zrobił się na to za stary. Odejście od wyznaczonej drogi również nie wchodziło w rachubę. Gdy mieszkał z nim jeszcze syn, wykonywał rozkazy żeby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Natomiast gdy Draco zaginął i od lat nie dawał znaku życia, Lucjusz wpadł w pewien rodzaj apatii, a sprawy świata uważał za niezbyt interesujące. Z radością powitał więc zainteresowanie Lorda innymi regionami, niż Wielką Brytanią.

Nie mógł jednak pogodzić się z tym, że w myśl łączenia wszelkich sił, do szeregów Śmierciożerców wstąpiło bardzo wielu mugoli. Lucjusz uważał to za osobistą obrazę, nie mógł jednak w żaden sposób – mimo usilnych starań – wyperswadować tego Lordowi.

Wykonywał więc jedynie rozkazy umożliwiające mu zajmować uprzywilejowaną pozycję i mieć wpływ na historię świata. Przynależność do Wewnętrznego Kręgu dawała możliwość przebywania z najbardziej wykształconymi i inteligentnymi Śmierciożercami. Tutaj już nikt nie zajmował się bezsensownym torturowaniem mugoli, ważniejsze było układanie planów ataków, podpisywanie sojuszy i wszelkie działania zmierzające do spełnienia najważniejszego celu Lorda, jakim było opanowanie świata.

Lucjusz pod byle pretekstem pożegnał towarzystwo i wolnym krokiem, jak przystało na arystokratę, skierował się do kominka żeby skorzystać z sieci Fiuu. Gdy tylko przybył do domu, w pośpiechu zupełnie nie pasującym do zajmowanej przez niego pozycji, przebrał się w czarną szatę i nałożył maskę. Lord nie lubił przecież czekać na swoje sługi.

Wyruszył na zebranie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że miało się ono stać jednym z najważniejszych w historii.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Deszcz bębnił w okna wielkimi kroplami.

- Co się stało po tym kiedy ten chłopak…? – umarł? Nie potrafiła tego wypowiedzieć.

- To w zasadzie było dziwne – Henry wyglądał na zamyślonego – Niektórzy mówili, że Harry opiekuje się nami z zaświatów – przez chwilę patrzył przed siebie, jakby widział tam więcej niż inni, nie tylko mokry krajobraz mijanych pól – Społeczeństwo czarodziejskie było zupełnie załamane, on był bohaterem, widzieli w nim tego, który pokona Śmierciożerców. Poza tym, po tym wszystkim przez co przeszedł, wydawało się, że on nie może tak po prostu umrzeć. A jednak był tylko zwykłym człowiekiem – pokręcił głową, jakby chciał odgonić ponure myśli – Byliśmy tak słabi, że w zasadzie Voldemort mógłby nas z łatwością pokonać – Emma wpatrywała się w niego załzawionymi oczami – A jednak do tego nie doszło, jakby nagle zapomniał, że miał podbijać Anglię, zajął się resztą świata. To dlatego wszyscy mówią o jakiejś nadprzyrodzonej interwencji Harry'ego. Co prawda nowy Minister Magii bardzo starał się zapewnić pokój, ale sam był zbyt słaby. Gdyby nie sprzyjające warunki, prawdopodobnie przegralibyśmy, a teraz Hogwart byłby szkołą czarnej magii.

- Dlaczego Voldemort zrezygnował? Tak naprawdę? – spytała dziewczynka – Bo chyba nie wierzycie, że Harry mu w tym przeszkodził – spojrzała na nich sceptycznie.

- Sam już nie wiem, jeśli mam być szczery – Henry nie patrzył na nią, siedział skulony z nogami opartymi o kolana – Ale na pewno bardzo żałuję, że nie mogłem poznać go osobiście. Wszystko co wiemy to opowiadania rodziców, ciotek, wujków i znajomych. Dużo szukaliśmy w starych gazetach...

Zapadła cisza, każdy siedział pogrążony we własnych myślach.

- Naprawdę myślicie, że on się wami opiekuje? Że gdzieś tam jest? – Emmie nie dawało to spokoju.

- On nie mógł nas tak po prostu zostawić – Joshua powiedział to z niezwykłą pewnością siebie – Nie mógł. On gdzieś jest, sądzę że niedaleko. I opiekuje się nami, pilnuje żeby nic nam się nie stało.

Emma wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem – Co ty wygadujesz? – szepnęła patrząc na niego jakby postradał zmysły – Wiesz jak to brzmi? Jak…? – nie wiedziała jak można to wytłumaczyć, przecież nie ma czegoś takiego, zmarły nie może wrócić.

Prawda?

- Irracjonalnie? – powiedział Joshua patrząc na nią w zamyśleniu, a kiedy skinęła głową, dodał – Wiem, Emma, ale jestem tego pewny, że on kiedyś wróci. Nie wiem jak, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach, ale to jeszcze nie koniec.

***

Po wyjściu wszystkich doradców zostali sami w tajnej sali narad. Michael kazał skierować samolot do Waszyngtonu, po to żeby wszelkie najważniejsze ustalenia mającej się za chwilę odbyć konferencji zostały natychmiast wdrożone z życie. Przyłączenie się Korei Północnej do Syndykatu wymusiło na nich intensyfikację działań, nie było już miejsca na rozważania teoretyczne. Tu nie chodziło o jeden naród, ale o być albo nie być całego świata.

- Co robimy jak wylądujemy? – Daryl przetarł oczy sugerując przyjacielowi, że udanie się w objęcia Morfeusza jest dla niego w tej chwili lepszą alternatywą, niż decydowanie o losach milionów. Latając ostatnio między różnymi strefami czasowymi, kiedy był zmuszony być w wielu miejscach prawie jednocześnie, już dawno przestał liczyć czas zgodnie z jakąś strefą, a każdy moment kiedy mógł spać chociaż przez chwilę, wykorzystywał z wielką zawziętością.

Michael uśmiechnął się do niego. Podobało mu się to znudzenie szefa CIA w najbardziej skomplikowanych momentach, najczęściej wtedy, kiedy on tracił panowanie nad sobą. Zdarzało się to co prawda niezwykle rzadko, niemniej jednak flegmatyczne podejście do takich sytuacji najczęściej sprawiało, że Daryl był w stanie pomóc przyjacielowi, lub chociaż przemówić mu do rozumu. Pozwalali sobie na to tylko wtedy, gdy byli sami, poza gabinetami należało przecież podtrzymywać wizerunek.

Daryl często w żartach wróżył przyjacielowi stanowisko Prezydenta, które Michael miał objąć kiedy tylko jego teść skończy kadencję. Nie przekonywały go rzeczowe argumenty Sekretarza, który twierdził, że jest za młody i nie lubi się „bawić w przemówienia i krawaty, woli działać" – jak sam to określał. Daryl uparcie obstawał przy swoim, irytując tym przyjaciela niezmiernie.

- Najpierw konferencja, obudź się, bo nie chcę zostać ze wszystkim sam – Michael spoważniał, jakby już przygotowując się do czekającej ich z całą pewnością zaciętej dyskusji.

- Wieeem – Daryl ziewnął, na co Michael skrzywił się i nalał mu kawy.

- Doprowadź się do porządku. Mamy mało czasu – powiedział surowo. Daryl znając ten ton, natychmiast wstał, poszedł do łazienki, skąd po chwili wrócił wyglądając zdecydowanie lepiej.

- Nie lubię kiedy tak się zachowujesz – wyglądał na obrażonego, skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Michael parsknął śmiechem parząc na niego – No co?

- I vice versa. Wyglądasz teraz jak rozkapryszony dzieciak, a nie jeden z najważniejszych ludzi w tym kraju.

- A ty zachowujesz się jak jakiś urzędniczy służbista – Daryl nadal siedział skrzywiony.

- Tak się dziwnie składa, że jestem urzędnikiem czy mi się to podoba czy nie – Michael popatrzył na niego znacząco, po czym dodał – Ty również. Co więcej, mamy zaraz podjąć strategiczne decyzje, które zaważą na losach wielu krajów. Mógłbyś choćby z tego powodu przestać ziewać?

- Mógłbym – mruknął Daryl niechętnie. Wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, dopiero po chwili powiedział – Wiesz co, trzeba cię wysłać na urlop. Pogadam z Emily i Prezydentem, bo sam i tak nie pojedziesz.

- Teraz? Na urlop? Żartujesz sobie? To nie jest odpowiedni moment – odpowiedział kategorycznym tonem.

- Jeśli spojrzeć na ciebie i twoje pomysły, no i na to jak Prezydent się na wszystko zgadza, rozpętasz jakąś gigantyczną krucjatę przeciwko Syndykatowi, a wtedy już na pewno nie będziesz miał czasu na chwilę wolnego.

- A czemu tak nagle uznałeś, że konieczne jest wysłanie mnie na urlop? – podjął Michael konwersacyjnym tonem.

- Bo zaczynasz się robić strasznie przepisowy, co niechybnie świadczy o poważnym zmęczeniu – Daryl zanim to powiedział spojrzał czy drzwi pomieszczenia na pewno są zamknięte, tak mogli rozmawiać tylko między sobą.

Michael prychnął.

- Oj, przesadzasz, od zawsze szanowałem zasady.

- Tylko takie, które sam ustanowiłeś – Daryl już nie był obrażony, teraz wyglądał na rozbawionego – Kiedy w grę wchodziło przestrzeganie jakichkolwiek przepisów czy regulaminów, najczęściej uważałeś, że jesteś ponad nimi. Nie zapominaj, że dość długo cię znam.

- Doprawdy? – Michael uniósł brwi – Faktycznie, nie zauważyłam – przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Wiesz, czasami trochę tęsknię do starych czasów, jeszcze jak się nie lubiliśmy – zachichotał Daryl – Dużo się działo, nie?

- Czyżbyś narzekał na brak zajęć? – mruknął Michael znad małej sterty dokumentów, którą właśnie zaczął przeglądać.

- E nie! – odpowiedział szybko, jakby bojąc się kolejnych pomysłów przyjaciela – Tylko wtedy jakoś wszystko było prostsze.

- Byliśmy dziećmi, wtedy wszystko wydaje się mniej skomplikowane.

- Myślisz, że dorośliśmy i bardziej to widzimy? Wszystkie problemy – spytał Daryl.

- Jako dzieci, nie podjęlibyśmy takich decyzji. Mam nadzieję, że nie musielibyśmy.

- Wiesz, w zasadzie za dorosły to ty nie byłeś jak… - nie dokończył, bo Michael mu przerwał.

- Tak się składa, że nie miałem wyboru.

- No tak, jakiś ty biedny i pokrzywdzony – Daryl pokazał mu język.

- Zmieniam zdanie – fuknął Michael – Ty jeszcze nie dorosłeś.

Wymianę zdań przerwał dzwonek telefonu.

- Tak? – odebrał Michael, a Daryl rozłożył się na fotelu – Zaraz? Dobrze, będziemy gotowi. Tylko dlaczego nie tutaj? – chwilę słuchał – Rozumiem. Zaraz będziemy.

- Co jest? - spytał Sekretarza, kiedy ten odłożył słuchawkę.

- Wszystko gotowe na konferencję. Czekają tylko na Prezydenta i na nas.

- No to chyba wypada jednak być przed Prezydentem. Takie są zasady dobrego wychowania.

- Arystokrata się odezwał i będzie mnie pouczał – prychnął Michael, a jego przyjaciel tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

Z tajnej Sali narad wyszedł Sekretarz Obrony USA i szef CIA, dwoje najpotężniejszych ludzi w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Na ich widok pracownicy rozstępowali się na boki by umożliwić im swobodne przejście po wąskim korytarzu. Dwoje młodych ludzi szło spokojnie, z godnością odpowiadającą piastowanym funkcjom. Tylko delikatny uśmieszek szefa Agencji Wywiadu zdradzał, że przeprowadzona przed chwilą rozmowa nie była całkiem poważna.

***

… więc jak widzisz, przynależność do domu może być ważna, ale nie najważniejsza. Jest wiele przypadków przyjaźni międzydomowej, nie musisz się martwić – Henry skończył właśnie wykład, który można by zatytułować „Hogwart dla początkujących", który głównie mówił o czterech domach istniejących w szkole i procedurze wyboru.

Po rozmowie o Harry'm przez dłuższą chwilę panowała absolutna cisza, jednak Joshua uznał w końcu, że tworzenie kolejnych teorii i dyskusje to nie jest najlepszy pomysł na podróż do szkoły, a że Emma nic nie wiedziała o czekającej ją Ceremonii Przydziału, dzieci postanowiły wprowadzić ją do świata czarodziejskiego.

Dziewczynka obiecała sobie, że nie pozostawi tematu Harry'ego i prędzej czy później dowie się o nim jak najwięcej.

*

Po zaledwie kilku minutach rozległo się ostre pukanie do drzwi, które ktoś starał się otworzyć, ale przez zaklęcia zabezpieczające nie był w stanie dostać się do środka. Henry wywrócił oczami i wstał.

- Kto tam? – krzyknął przez drzwi – Tu już nie ma miejsca.

- Oh, to ja! – odezwał się poirytowany głos z korytarza. Chłopcy jęknęli, co Dafne skwitowała parsknięciem.

- To tylko jej wysokość – mruknęła Dafne.

- Kto?!

Joshua zachichotał – Elizabeth, jak brytyjska królowa – odezwał się rozbawiony – A że nasza kuzynka ma zdecydowanie zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie, uznaliśmy że całkiem to do niej pasuje. Tylko przypadkiem jej tego nie powtarzaj, bo będziemy mieć problemy, potrafi nieźle dopiec człowiekowi jeśli chce. No i nie śmiej się przy niej – dodał, widząc że już zasłania usta ze śmiechu. W oczach pojawiły jej się łzy, kiedy usiłowała się opanować i zachować powagę.

W tym momencie do przedziału weszła, wpuszczona niechętnie przez Henry'ego, wspominana Elizabeth. Trzymała wysoko głowę i wyglądała na bardzo pewną siebie. Siedząca obok Emmy Dafne, jęknęła cicho.

- No tak – odezwała się od progu – Dobrze że przyszłam, bo wy oczywiście byście nie zauważyli, że zaraz dojeżdżamy! – fuknęła – Musicie się zacząć przebierać w szkolne szaty – powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Wiemy, El, nie musisz nam przypominać – odparł spokojnie Joshua – Tak się składa, że jesteśmy tylko rok młodsi od ciebie i potrafimy o siebie zadbać.

- Doprawdy? – stwierdziła sceptycznie, takim tonem jakby nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, po czym rozejrzała się po przedziale – A kto to jest? – spytała wskazując na Emmę – Coś ci powiedzieli? Wyglądasz jakbyś płakała – wróciła się do dziewczynki. Dafne, która siedziała akurat za plecami Elizabeth, wsadziła sobie pięść do ust, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem, a Joshua dostał „nagłego" ataku kaszlu.

- Nie – Emma użyła najspokojniejszego tonu, na jaki było ją w taj chwili stać – Coś mi wpadło do oka, zaraz mi przejdzie – El nadal się w nią wpatrywała, więc dziewczynka wstała – A tak w ogóle jestem Emma, poznałyśmy się na dworcu, jakbyś zapomniała.

Joshua pokazał jej uniesiony do góry kciuk, a Henry mrugnął do niej i skinął głową w niemych gratulacjach. Przypominanie Elizabeth że o czymś zapomniała było najlepszym sposobem na zakończenie dyskusji.

- No tak, rzeczywiście – odparła tamta po chwili – To ja już pójdę. Tylko nie zróbcie mi wstydu i się nie spóźnijcie – po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wymaszerowała z przedziału.

Joshua wydał z siebie zwycięski okrzyk „uff!", co reszta skwitowała gromkim wybuchem śmiechu.

- Ale wygląda na to, że faktycznie powinniśmy się przebierać – mruknął Henry, jak zwykle dobrze zorganizowany.

Po chwili wszyscy stali w przedziale w nowych czarnych szatach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Emma westchnęła lekko, co zauważył Joshua.

- Będzie dobrze – stwierdził.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się tylko w odpowiedzi i spojrzała przez okno usiłując zobaczyć szkołę. Po chwili pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Emma stała koło drzwi przedziału, zastanawiając się co czeka ją w tym nowym innym świecie, jakim niewątpliwie był świat magiczny. Wiedziała, że nie jest tu bezpiecznie, wbrew temu co sądzili jej rodzice. Nie zamierzała jednak rezygnować. Jakoś podświadomie wiedziała, że właśnie tu jest jej miejsce, od zawsze.

W głowie kołatały jej cały czas słowa dotyczące Harry'ego, które wypowiedział Joshua: „Jestem tego pewny, że on kiedyś wróci."


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Uwaga! Wszystkie opisy miejsc i amerykańskich mechanizmów władzy, są wyłącznie wytworem mojej wyobraźni.

[/i]

- Myślicie, że sytuacja jest aż tak skomplikowana? – spytał prezydent ludzi znajdujących się w głównej, reprezentacyjnej sali narad.

Było to okrągłe, obite beżowym materiałem pomieszczenie położone na tyłach jednej ze słynnych latających siedzib prezydenckich - Air Force One. Choć samoloty te robiły wielką karierę medialną, z racji tego, że prawie każdy reżyser w Hollywood wykorzystywał ich repliki do swoich filmów, większość ludzi nie znała pełnych możliwości i zastosowania tych maszyn.

W przypadku tej konferencji wykorzystano najnowsze osiągnięcia techniki, by ludzie debatujący za pomocą łączy satelitarnych i wielkich ekranów znajdujących się w pokojach, w których siedzieli, nie zostali podsłuchani ani namierzeni. Byłoby to równoznaczne z wydaniem wyroku na miliony.

Prowadzenie ważnych posiedzeń przez satelity nie było co prawda nowym pomysłem, gdyż często stosowano podobne rozwiązania ze względów logistycznych, kiedy debatujący z racji różnych obowiązków nie mogli spotkać się w jednym miejscu. Tym razem jednak był to zabieg celowy – sytuacja była tak napięta i skomplikowana, że Stany Zjednoczone w obawie przed zamachami bądź porwaniami, nie chcąc dopuścić do utraty głównych dowódców, robiły wszystko, żeby najważniejsi politycy nie przebywali z jednym miejscu. Było to rozwiązanie drastyczne i przyjęte z niechęcią przez głowę państwa, wyglądało jednak na to, że w tej sytuacji takie postępowanie było konieczne.

Dlatego też prezydent siedział właśnie w Pentagonie, z którego wcześniej odprawiono większość pracowników, a wszyscy znajdujący się na terenie budynku ludzie zostali szczegółowo sprawdzeni. Towarzyszyli mu Szefowie Sztabów, z kolei dowódcy NATO znajdowali się w NYC w jednym z tajnych budynków rządowych.

- Z tego co mówił Sekretarz Obrony na zabraniu przed chwilą, jest źle, panie prezydencie – powiedział Newell, a starszy człowiek zasępił się.

- Gdzie jest Miki? – spytał, a większość obecnych z trudem powstrzymała parsknięcie śmiechem. Było to bowiem stare przezwisko, jakim prezydent „ochrzcił" swojego zięcia, nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak zwracać się tak do Sekretarza Obrony nawet przy oficjalnych okazjach. Michael nieraz próbował mu to wyperswadować, ale spotkał się z zupełnym brakiem zrozumienia.

- Powinien zaraz wrócić - pwiedział Newell spokojnie. Był to tym służbisty, który nie zwraca uwagi na takie głupoty jak poczucie humoru.

W tej chwili do pokoju wszedł Sekretarz Obrony i szef CIA, którzy skrzywili się lekko, gdy zobaczyli, że przyszli jako ostatni. Wymienili niespokojne spojrzenia, jednak nikomu nie przyszło nawet do głowy robić im wymówek. Takim ludziom nie zwraca się uwagi z tak błahych powodów, jak spóźnienie na strategiczną konferencję.

- Spóźniliśmy się. Co ty na to, arystokrato? – syknął Michael, a Daryl uśmiechnął się tylko do niego półgębkiem. Dyskusję mieli skończyć później. W przeciwieństwie do Prezydenta nie byli zwolennikami zbytniego łączenia spraw służbowych z prywatnymi.

***

Po pociągu przetoczył się głos.

– Zaraz będziemy w Hogwarcie. Proszę zostawić bagaże w pociągu, zostaną zabrane do szkoły osobno.

Emma głośno przełknęła ślinę. Zaczyna się. Od kiedy dostała list, bała się konfrontacji z dziećmi ze świata magicznego. Osoby spotkane na peronie i w pociągu sprawiły, że poczuła się pewniej, niemniej jednak wiedziała, że w szkole spotykać będzie się nie tylko z takimi dziećmi jak Henry czy Weasleyowie, ale również ci z korytarza. Musi sobie jakoś z tym poradzić.

Bała się jednak i niemal bezwiednie usiadła na siedzeniu gapiąc się w okno. W tym momencie podszedł do niej Joshua, usiadł obok i objął ją ramieniem. Tak opiekuńczo.

- Pamiętaj o tym, że nie jesteś sama. Zostanę z tobą, bez względu na to, do którego domu trafisz, obiecuję – powiedział patrząc na nią poważnie. Emma uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Josh westchnął, widząc że nie przekonał dziewczynki. – Tutaj wszyscy zaczynają od zera, bez względu na to czy są z rodzin magicznych, czy nie. A ty jesteś silna, wiem że sobie poradzisz.

Pociąg właśnie zwalniał i w końcu się zatrzymał. Wszystkie dzieci zaczęły pchać się do drzwi, na co Henry przewrócił oczami.

– Jakby to coś zmieniło, czy będę na peronie pierwsi czy ostatni! Przecież i tak płyniemy razem do szkoły, nie rozumiem. – Pokręcił głową zirytowany.

Po chwili znaleźli się na wąskim, ciemnym i na dodatek mokrym peronie. Emma zadrżała, lecz czując, że Joshua delikatnie kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu, odetchnęła i rozejrzała się wokoło. Ponad ich głowami pojawiła się właśnie chybocząca lampa.

- Pirszoroczni tutaj! Pirszoroczni za mną!

Kiedy poszli w kierunku głosu, Emma zobaczyła największego człowieka, jakiego w życiu widziała. Tylko wieloletnie doświadczenie w kontaktach dyplomatycznych pozwoliło jej uniknąć gapienia się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Gapiła się jednak dość ostentacyjnie, co zauważył Henry.

- To jest Hagrid – powiedział do dziewczynki ze śmiechem. – Gajowy w Hogwarcie i nasz przyjaciel.

- Witaj Hagridzie – odezwał się tymczasem Joshua.

- O holibka! Jak dobrze was widzieć dzieciaki! – uśmiechnął się olbrzym. – Jak tam w pociągu? Bez kłopotów? – Mrugnął do nich porozumiewawczo.

- Cóż. Avery i Nott zaczepili Emmę i mieliśmy małą wymianę zdań, ale nic się nie stało – powiedział Joshua szybko, widząc jak zareagował olbrzym na podane nazwiska. Wolał jednak szybko zmienić temat. – Tak w ogóle, Hagridzie, to jest Emma Stevenson, nasza nowa koleżanka. Emma, to jest Hagrid, nasz przyjaciel. – Dokonał prezentacji, a mała dłoń Emmy utonęła na chwilę w wielkiej ręce olbrzyma.

- Miło mi pana poznać – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Pierwszy szok minął, teraz postanowiła zachowywać się możliwie najnormalniej. W tym świecie zapewne wiele spraw jeszcze ją zdziwi, nie może przecież tak reagować za każdym razem!

- Jaki tam „pan". Po prostu Hagrid – uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, a kiedy uniosła głowę by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, zmarszczył brwi, jakby czymś zaintrygowany. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w dziewczynkę. Dopiero głośne „yhym" Henry'ego wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

- No dalej, za mną. – Po czym ruszył stromą ścieżką, mrucząc coś do siebie.

- Co się stało? Czemu się tak na mnie patrzył? – spytała Emma cicho.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odszepnął Joshua marszcząc brwi.

- Zaraz zobaczycie Hogwart – odezwał się tymczasem Hagrid.

Ich oczom ukazał się ogromny zamek z licznymi basztami i wieżyczkami. Na tle pochmurnego nieba wyglądał majestatycznie, ale też przerażająco.

- Właźcie do łódek, po czterech – zakomenderował olbrzym.

Emma wsiadła do łódki, w której siedział już Joshua. Zaraz po tym dołączył Henry i reszta Weasleyów. Hagrid, kiedy zobaczył że jest ich pięcioro, tylko machnął ręką. Łódeczki pomknęły przez wzburzoną taflę jeziora. Emma przez cały czas wpatrywała się w zamek, który miał się stać dla niej nowym domem.

***

W Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, jak zwykle pięknie udekorowanej, zebrali się już wszyscy nauczyciele i Minister Magii. Za chwilę do szkoły mieli przybyć uczniowie.

Severus Snape, siedzący na najważniejszym miejscu za stołem prezydialnym, westchnął cicho. Nie był zadowolony z początku roku szkolnego, i to bynajmniej nie z powodu lenistwa czy zwykłego nauczycielskiego podejścia pt. szkoła jest najlepsza bez uczniów. Severus wolał wakacje, bo mógł bez przeszkód rozmyślać i spotykać się tylko z tymi ludźmi, w którymi miał ochotę. A że było ich niewielu, większość czasu wolnego czytał, bądź gapił się w okno. W przeciwieństwie do większości jego znajomych, uważał to zajęcie za bardzo zajmujące.

- Jak tam po wakacjach, moi drodzy? – Minister widząc nastrój przyjaciela, postanowił chwilowo przejąć jego obowiązki. Nauczyciele zaczęli wymieniać się wrażeniami z dwumiesięcznego urlopu, Albus tymczasem odwrócił się do Snape'a.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał cicho.

- Nic. – Severus wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem tu, odświętnie obrany, zaraz przyjdą uczniowie i wygłoszę przemówienie. Coś nie tak? – powiedział to zupełnie bezbarwnym tonem.

- Możesz sobie robić idiotów z innych, nie ze mnie Severusie! – Albus wyglądał na zirytowanego i pewnie już powiedziałby dyrektorowi parę ostrzejszych słów, gdyby nie wtrąciła się Minerwa.

- Albusie, nie wiesz czy w tym roku znowu mamy jakiś yhym – przez chwilę zastanawiała się jak to określić – ciekawych pierwszorocznych?

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Syriusz Black.

- Oh, w zeszłym roku Avery i Nott z jednej strony, a nieco zbyt pewna siebie panna Weasley z drugiej. Kogo mamy tym razem?

- Kolejną trójkę Weasley'ów. Tym razem jestem o nich spokojny, to naprawdę dobre dzieciaki, mające głowy na karku. Poza tym młody pan Lupin. Aha, będzie jeszcze córka amerykańskiego Sekretarza Obrony. Trzeba na nią zwrócić szczególną uwagę, bo w aktualnej sytuacji międzynarodowej, Amerykanie są naszymi głównymi sojusznikami, a jej ojciec jest niezwykle wpływowy – powiedział Dumbledore, który po niedawnej rozmowie z dyrektorem, zapoznał się z listami pierwszoroczniaków. – Na liście znalazłam jednak również Bernadette Lestrange. Nie trudno się domyślić czyja to córka.

- Bellatrix – warknął Syriusz. – Ale nic do tej pory nie było o niej słychać. Czemu ma nazwisko po matce?

- Bo chyba wiem kto może być jej ojcem, a pewnie on nie chciał jej dać nazwiska Riddle.

***

- Miki – Sekretarz skrzywił się – słyszałem, że sytuacja wygląda bardzo źle.

Prezydent już jakiś czas wcześniej właściwie oddał władzę w ręce swojego zięcia, który teraz kierował całą polityką zagraniczną USA, dlatego też na naradach najczęściej tylko pytał o to, co Michael zamierza zrobić. Oczywiście wiedzieli o tym tylko najbliżsi doradcy, nie można było bowiem podkopywać autorytetu prezydenta, nawet na rzecz jego domniemanego następcy. Na takie posunięcia przyjdzie czas dopiero podczas kampanii.

- No faktycznie, Edwardzie – odparł Sekretarz. – Korea Północna bardzo mocno wszystko skomplikowała. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałem się tego.

- Co proponujesz? – Prezydent wyglądał na zmęczonego, prawie tak bardzo jak czuł się Michael. Sekretarz wstał i westchnął cicho. To, co zamierzał powiedzieć nie było łatwe, wiedział że wdrożenie tego w życie będzie jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane i może narazić życie wielu żołnierzy i cywilów. Należało jednak podjąć ryzyko, trzeba było liczyć się z możliwościami strat, by mimo wszystko ograniczyć liczbę ofiar do minimum.

Takie były prawa wojny.

Bezwzględne.

- Mówiłeś jakiś czas temu, że w wyjątkowych okolicznościach, jesteś w stanie przeforsować danie mi specjalnych pełnomocnictw pozwalających kontrolować armię. – Prezydent skinął głową, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Obawiam się, że właśnie mamy okoliczności nie tylko wyjątkowe, ale również niezwykle trudne.

Zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem patrząc powoli na każdego z rozmówców.

– Wojna z Syndykatem trwa już zbyt długo, zginęło zbyt wielu ludzi, zbyt wiele rodzin zostało rozbitych. – Zamknął oczy i oddychał przez chwilę głęboko, po czym pokręcił głową, jakby odganiając ponure wspomnienia. – Sądzę, że zbliżamy się do końcowej fazy konfliktu, wszystko rozstrzygnie się w najbliższych tygodniach, ewentualnie miesiącach. To od nas zależy wynik starcia. Syndykat jest silny i może mieć nad nami przewagę, ale nie możemy się poddać.

Nigdy.

Prezydent patrzył na swojego zięcia z niemal ojcowską dumą, ale również z respektem. Było to wręcz niewiarygodne, że tak młody mężczyzna może mieć tak mocne zasady i pozostawać im wierny.

- Może mieć nad nami przewagę? – spytał jeden z siedzących koło Prezydenta dowódców Sojuszu. – Chce pan walczyć w sytuacji beznadziejnej? – spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Michael przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad pytaniem, po czym spojrzał na niego twardo, jakby z niesmakiem.

- Zastanawiam się co pan tu robi – odparł cicho Sekretarz Obrony. Daryl zachichotał, a reszta obecnych wstrzymała oddech. - Jak w ogóle ktoś z takim nastawieniem do walki, został jednym z głównych dowódców? Doprawdy, dziwne to jest. – Mężczyzna siedział teraz czerwony na twarzy i nie wykazywał żadnej ochoty do ponownego zabierania głosu. – Do wszystkich to mówię! – Michael omiótł wzrokiem salę. - Wiem z doświadczenia, że nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia, nawet kiedy wydaje się, że już wszystko stracone, zawsze jeszcze może się udać. Nigdy nie powinniśmy tracić nadziei!

Po chwili kontynuował kontynuował.

– Korea Północna jest po stronie Syndykatu, ale Południowa po naszej. Wyślemy posłów do Chin, to może być dobry przyczółek w tamtym rejonie, gdyby zrobiło się nieciekawie.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Jedno z założeń konferencji zostało zrealizowane całkowicie i bezproblemowo.

- Co z armią? Konieczna może stać się rozbudowa, bo ściągniecie ludzi z misji zagranicznych nie wchodzi w rachubę – spytał któryś z Szefów Sztabów. Michael zamyślił się, na co wtrącił się Daryl.

- Sądzę, że otwarta rozbudowa armii w tej chwili tylko nam zaszkodzi. Nasi przeciwnicy dowiedzą się o wszystkim i stracimy ważny element zaskoczenia. – Michael pokiwał głową z aprobatą, więc szef CIA kontynuował. – Ze swojej strony proponuję po cichu rozbudować wywiad i jednostki specjalne. Nie będzie rozgłosu. Poza tym, nie łudźmy się, ta wojna nie będzie się toczyła na polach bitewnych. – Nikt tego nie skomentował, wszyscy uznali to za rzecz oczywistą.

- Punkt kolejny – mówił dalej Michael – to dogadanie się z Brytyjczykami, jesteśmy przecież w takiej samej sytuacji…

Nagle samolot zatrząsł się gwałtownie, a znajdujący się w sali naraz ludzie upadli, bądź chwiali się mocno, starając się przytrzymać czegokolwiek. Zapaliły się kontrolki awaryjne, a maszyna zaczęła opadać niekontrolowanie i buczeć głośno. Większość doradców szybko usiadła na fotelach. Zupełnie bladzi i wystraszani usiłowali przypiąć się pasami.

- Co się dzieje?! – krzyknął Daryl, który razem z Sekretarzem stał prosto, jakby nie dotyczyły ich gwałtowne ruchy maszyny.

- Nie wiem – Michael spojrzał przez okno, a kiedy zobaczył zaistniałą sytuację, jęknął cicho.

Myśliwce eskortujące Air Force One zostały zaatakowane przez grupę obcych, nieoznakowanych samolotów. Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna.

Syndykat.

Ignorując przerażone głosy doradców i wystraszony wzrok prezydenta, który widział całą sytuację tylko na swoim ekranie i dopytywał się co się dzieje, wybiegli z sali narad. Mijając kolejne pokoje samolotu, rzucali obsłudze tylko krótkie: „Proszę zachować spokój". W połowie samolotu dołączyli do nich agenci ochrony i żołnierze. Przystanęli na chwilę, wpatrując się w Sekretarza z napięciem i oczekując na rozkazy.

- Daryl, pójdziesz do centrum dowodzenia. Ustalisz jakie mamy szanse na odparcie ataku i kiedy mogą przybyć posiłki, bo Edward już kogoś na pewno wysłał. Zachowaj łączność z Waszyngtonem.

Szef CIA skinął głową i wraz z trojgiem wybranych ludzi ruszył w głąb samolotu.

– Reszta za mną, zdawać raporty po drodze!

Michael prawie pobiegł wąskim korytarzem, nie oglądając się nawet na spieszących za nim ludzi. Mijając kolejne pokoje układał w głowie plan działania. W takich sytuacjach znów wracał do czasów swojej czynnej służby w wojsku, gdzie wielokrotnie mało brakowało, a doszłoby do katastrofy lotniczej, lub śmierci całego oddziału. Jako dowódca, myślał przede wszystkim o losie innych, jego własne bezpieczeństwo nigdy nie było tak istotne.

- To Syndykat – usłyszał za sobą jednego z żołnierzy. – Mają sześć samolotów, my tylko trzy myśliwce i nieprzystosowany bojowo Air Force One.

- Rozumiem. Do kokpitu! - rozkazał usiłując przekrzyczeć ryk maszyny.

W trudnych sytuacjach Michael przestawał bawić się w polityczną demagogię, stawał się konkretnym dowódcą, wydającym precyzyjne, niemal lakoniczne rozkazy.

Wpadli do kabiny pilotów, jeden z nich wymierzył w niego z pistoletu obawiając się ataku, lecz jedno spojrzenie Sekretarza Obrony wystarczyło, żeby opuścił broń. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w rozgrywająca się za przednią szybą samolotu sytuację, którą większość ludzi widzi tylko na filmach sensacyjnych. Myśliwce amerykańskie starały się odciągnąć przeciwników możliwie najdalej od prezydenckiego samolotu, by dać im możliwie najwięcej czasu na ucieczkę. Takie były procedury alarmowe.

Michael ze zgrozą patrzył jak w kierunku jednego z samolotów został odpalony pocisk nieprzyjaciela.

W tym momencie główny pilot złapał się za brzuch i szybko wybiegł z kabiny. Michael skinął na jednego z agentów ochrony, żeby poszedł na nim, a sam usiadł za sterami. To miał być rutynowy lot. W kokpicie został jedynie młody, niedoświadczony drugi pilot, który wyglądał na przerażonego. Sekretarz zobaczył, że samolot amerykański zręcznie wyminął pocisk i skierował się do dalszej walki. To dodało mu otuchy. Zapiął pasy i nałożył słuchawki, wpatrując się monitory Air Force One.

- Przejmuję stery.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Samolot znów zatrząsł się gwałtownie, kiedy jedna z maszyn Syndykatu przeleciała niebezpiecznie blisko skrzydła. Michael wpatrywał się z niepokojem w to, co działo się za przednią szybą. Odchodząc z czynnej służby miał nadzieję, że już więcej nie spotka się z taką sytuacją. Miał już nie walczyć osobiście. Najwidoczniej zupełnie mu to nie wychodziło.

Stanie z boku nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną.

Ktoś krzyknął, kiedy w jeden z amerykańskich myśliwców trafił pocisk nieprzyjaciela. Michael patrzył na pilota pospiesznie katapultującego się z płonącej maszyny. Byli nad oceanem, niedaleko linii brzegowej USA, sekretarz miał więc nadzieję, że straż przybrzeżna albo marynarka wojenna szybko znajdzie i uratuje rozbitka.

Czarne chmury dymu z zestrzelonego samolotu na chwilę przesłoniły mu pole widzenia. Czuł się znowu jak na jednej z dawnych misji, nieważne czy chodziło o regularną wojnę, czy tajne zadania, które wykonywał w najdzikszych miejscach świata. Nigdy tego nie zapomni. Często wieczorami, lub gdy zostawał sam, przed oczami pojawiały mu się obrazy z tamtych wydarzeń. Niemal znowu widział strach żołnierzy i własne opanowanie.

Teraz również musiał być silny.

Odetchnął głęboko i szybko rozejrzał się po kabinie pilotów. Otaczało go kilka wystraszonych osób. Wszyscy byli wybrani spośród setek kandydatów ze względu na najwyższe kwalifikacje. Mimo specjalistycznych szkoleń, które mieli za sobą, nadal odczuwali strach. Było to naturalne, jednak on wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić nawet na chwilę słabości. Nie mógł też zginąć.

Było to poniekąd śmieszne. W życiu miał przecież wiele takich momentów, kiedy uważał że śmierć jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Teraz jednak wiedział, że nie może umrzeć, za wiele miał jeszcze do zrobienia. Musiał żyć dla dzieci, dla których chciał być ojcem, a którego on nigdy nie miał. Nie wiedział więc jak ma się w stosunku do nich zachowywać, a mimo to robił wszystko, żeby były szczęśliwe. Miał żonę, która dawno temu go zaakceptowała, pokochała i pomogła się usamodzielnić, wtedy gdy nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, przyjaciół na których zawsze mógł liczyć, rodzinę którą skrzywdził, zostawił... Musi się z nimi skontaktować, musi wyjaśnić. Zbyt wiele powstało niedomówień i nieporozumień.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go głos szefa CIA, który siedząc w centrum dowodzenia, przełączył się na jego mikrofon, tak, żeby tylko ich dwoje i kilkoro zaufanych pracowników mogło słyszeć rozmowę. Nie potrzebowali jeszcze większej paniki z samolocie.

- Miki? – Daryl uznał najprawdopodobniej, że zirytowanie sekretarza będzie najlepszym sposobem na opanowanie sytuacji.

- Jestem, co masz? – Michael odetchnął głęboko, zły na siebie. Nie w takich sytuacjach już się znajdował, nie z takimi problemami sobie radził. Nie może się przecież poddać. Godność – przypomniało mu się nagle. To było rozwiązanie.

- Tył oberwał, to dlatego tak trzęsie.

- Zauważyłem. Są problemy z opanowaniem samolotu, ale powinienem sobie poradzić – spojrzał na drugiego pilota, który siedział półprzytomny. Był to bardzo młody człowiek i chociaż od początku próbował mu pomagać, Michael wiedział, że może liczyć tylko na siebie.

Niektórzy wojskowi i agenci ochrony byli bardzo przeciwni dopuszczeniu młodych pilotów do latania z ważnymi osobistościami. Sekretarz wówczas stwierdził, że sam jest przecież bardzo młodym politykiem i nie ma zbyt dużego doświadczenia. Spytał wtedy zebranych, czy z tego powodu on również nie powinien zajmować swojego stanowiska? Temat ucichł, jednak Michael dobrze wiedział, że dodatkowe problemy ma wyłącznie na własną odpowiedzialność i jest to tylko jego wina. Na domiar złego, drugi pilot miał podobne objawy co jego kolega. Widać było, że nie jest z nim dobrze.

– Mike, wyprowadź go – sekretarz zwrócił się do swojego asystenta, który tylko skinął głową i wyszedł razem ze słaniającym się na nogach mężczyzną. - Coś więcej? – spytał szefa CIA po krótkiej chwili.

- Połączyłem się z prezydentem. Jest w wojskowej kontroli lotów. Właśnie okazało się, że mają siedzibę w Pentagonie, wiedziałeś o tym? – nie czekał na odpowiedź. – No i na szczęście nie zostali ewakuowani. Mają doświadczenie w takich przypadkach, włączę ich na twoją częstotliwość, powinni wiedzieć co dalej – sekundę potem, sekretarz usłyszał kilka kliknięć w słuchawce i głos teścia.

- Michael – wyglądało na to, że prezydent jest wystraszony, gdyż użył jego pełnego imienia. – Jestem w kontroli lotów, jest tu podpułkownik Collins, mówi że cię zna…

- Witam. Generale – przerwał mu jakiś niski głos. – Walczyliśmy razem przy Alfa Star, pamięta pan? – sekretarz przez chwilę milczał. Odzwyczaił się już od tytułowania go generałem. Nawet gdy służył w wojsku, starał się nie afiszować z rangą, ponieważ był na nią stanowczo za młody. Poza tym, próbował szybko przypomnieć sobie szczegóły tajnej operacji, o której mówił podpułkownik. Potem zrozumiał. Kuba – jedna z najtrudniejszych misji jakie przeprowadzili. Było to już dość dawno temu. Jeśli ów Collins to tamten dzieciak, który robił za jego asystenta, sytuacja wcale nie wyglądała tak źle.

- Cześć. Andrew – Michael miał w zwyczaju mówił do wszystkich swoich podwładnych po imieniu, a zawsze poznając kogoś nowego, szybko starał się zapamiętać jak ma na imię. W wojsku ta jego umiejętność była niemal legendarna. Potrafił bezbłędnie rozpoznawać ludzi nawet po latach.

- Pamięta mnie pan! – wykrzyknął tamten radośnie, najwyraźniej zapominając o powadze sytuacji. Stojący za nim prezydent zaczął wygrażać mu gniewnie, jakby starając się przywrócić go do porządku.

- Oczywiście, byłeś jednym z najlepszych moich asystentów – odparł spokojnie Michael. – Ale nie czas na wspominki – dodał szybko, kiedy został zmuszony do wykonania gwałtownego manewru w celu uniknięcia zderzenia z samolotem nieprzyjaciela.

- Rozkaz, generale – młody człowiek natychmiast spoważniał. – Wysłałem już posiłki, powinny być tam lada chwila.

W tym momencie Mike Newell wpadł do kabiny. Był bardzo blady.

- On nie oddycha! – krzyknął. – Nie wiem co się stało, wygląda mi to na otrucie. Panie sekretarzu, chyba mamy kreta wśród najbliższych ludzi…

- Cicho! – Michael spojrzał na niego zirytowany, usiłując zapanować nad maszyną, która, choć dopiero ją ustabilizował, znów zaczęła spadać niekontrolowanie. – To nie jest czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy! Doprowadźcie pilota do porządku, potem złoży zeznania. To się może przydać – Newell pospiesznie opuścili kabinę pilotów.

Przed przednią szybą rozpętała się regularna bitwa. Ocalałe amerykańskie myśliwce strąciły już dwie nieprzyjacielskie maszyny, lecz mimo to ich siły nadal były o połowę mniejsze. Michael wiedział z doświadczenia, że nie będą w stanie pokonać wszystkich wrogów, a sytuacja, w której zostaje samolot Syndykatu i nieuzbrojony Air Force One, zdecydowanie nie należała do najlepszych perspektyw. Siedząc tutaj był niezdolny do walki. Sekretarz przez chwilę zazdrościł pilotom myśliwców - tam mógłby pomóc. Wiedział jednak, że jego głównym zadaniem nie jest w tym momencie rozprawa z Syndykatem, lecz bezpieczne sprowadzenie ludzi na ziemię.

Nagle przekręcił gwałtownie stery usiłując ominąć mknący w jego stronę pocisk, jednak uszkodzony samolot reagował zbyt wolno. Maszyna zatrzęsła się, a po chwili jej pasażerowie poczuli smród dymu. Michael zbladł. Ewakuacja takiej ilości ludzi była prawie niemożliwa, procedury alarmowe przewidywały jedynie zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa prezydentowi i jego najważniejszym doradcom. A sekretarz, choć według tutejszej klasyfikacji był najważniejszy i z całą pewnością byłby ewakuowany jako pierwszy, wiedział że nie zostawi swoich ludzi.

Jedynym rozwiązaniem było ominięcie maszyn Syndykatu i lądowanie uszkodzonym samolotem na jakimś niewielkim lotnisku, gdzie w razie niepowodzenie nie spowodowałby większych strat. Michael wiedział, że i tak nie będzie w stanie dolecieć do Waszyngtonu. Cóż, jeśli wyląduje bezpiecznie gdziekolwiek i przeżyje, będzie to kolejna sytuacja bez wyjścia, z którą sobie poradził.

Jeśli przeżyje.

*

Prezydent i ludzie znajdujący się w kontroli lotów usłyszeli krzyk kobiety i kilka przekleństw mężczyzn.

- Generale, co się dzieje?! – krzyknął Collins.

- Oberwaliśmy… - głos sekretarza był niewyraźny, wyglądało na to że maszyna została poważnie uszkodzona i są problemy z łącznością. – Wygląda to nieciekawie… - w głośnikach w Pentagonie słychać było kilka trzasków i kolejne krzyki, a potem stanowczy głos dowódcy, który przywołał wszystkich do porządku.

- Michael, spokojnie, zaraz ktoś tam będzie – prezydent odezwał się jak do małego dziecka, najwyraźniej zupełnie tracąc możliwość obiektywnej oceny sytuacji. Potwierdzała się reguła, że najodważniejsi i myślący logicznie ludzie, nie potrafią podejmować decyzji, gdy w grę wchodzi życie ich najbliższych.

Michael prychnął cicho, wiedział że jeśli Edward tam zostanie, nie będą w stanie podjąć odpowiednich działań. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przy tych problemach z łącznością, liczyła się każda minuta.

- Andrew – zwrócił się do dawnego asystenta. – Jednostka n5, w trybie p6 – nikt poza nimi dwoma nie zrozumiał polecenia, ale podpułkownik wiedział co ma robić. Były to dawne szyfry obowiązujące podczas operacji Alfa Star. Polecenie sekretarza brzmiało następująco – n - niepowołana osoba, bądź też utrudniając działanie, p – tryb pilny. Wszystko było podawane w skali od 1 do 6. Należało więc, dla dobra sprawy, jak najszybciej wyprosić prezydenta.

- Panie prezydencie – Collins zwrócił się do bladego i wystraszonego człowieka. – Z uwagi na prowadzoną akcję ratunkową i problemy techniczne, muszę prosić pana o opuszczenie sali.

Edward jęknął cicho, opamiętał się jednak na tyle, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że będąc w centrum dowodzenia, tylko komplikuje sytuację. Pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie na wielkie głośniki, z których znów dochodziły same trzaski.

Gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do córki, miał nadzieję że już odprowadziła jego wnuczkę na pociąg. Emily powinna wiedzieć, nawet jeśli z tego powodu kolejne minuty albo godziny będę dla niej bardzo trudne.

*

Collins odetchnął po wyjściu starszego człowieka.

- Gotowe, generale. Teraz może pan mówić obiektywnie, co mogę zrobić? – spytał.

- Jest źle, nie jestem w stanie ewakuować wszystkich.

- Musi pan jak najszybciej stamtąd uciekać, za wiele od pana zależy! – Andrew był przerażony, wiedział że sekretarz kieruje całą wojną, jeśli coś mu się stanie… A sytuacja wyglądała bardzo źle.

- Służyłeś ze mną i nie wiesz, że ich nie zostawię? – Michael był wyraźnie zirytowany.

Collins wiedział. Honorowe zasady generała były powszechnie znane, nieraz ryzykował życie by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo innym. Trzeba było jakoś z tego wybrnąć.

- Co mam robić? - powtórzył pytanie.

- Znajdź jakieś małe i nieuczęszczane lotnisko. Wyślij tam ekipy ratunkowe – przez chwilę znów słychać było tylko trzaski.

Collins wiedział, że nie może zwlekać ani minuty, wszyscy ludzie którzy aktualnie znajdowali się pod jego rozkazami zostali postawieni w stan najwyższej gotowości, od tego zależało w znacznej mierze bezpieczeństwo państwa. Musieli wyciągnął stamtąd sekretarza.

Żywego.

***

Młoda kobieta pospiesznie opuściła dworzec. Wiedziała, że jej córka teraz musi radzić sobie sama. Emily zaś miała swoje obowiązki, do których należało jak najszybciej wrócić, oraz pozostałe dzieci, które dawno już nie spędziły całego dnia z matką. Nie wspominając o tym, że chciała zadzwonić do męża. Była bardzo ciekawa jego reakcji.

Gdy tylko wyszła na ulicę, stanęła przed nią limuzyna. Jej kierowca był przecież profesjonalistą. Na myśl o tym, co musiał przeżywać on i reszta jej ochrony, gdy kategorycznie zabroniła im iść ze sobą, uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona. Z całą pewnością byli przerażeni, że została sama. A ona chciała tylko jak normalna kobieta odprowadzić córkę na pociąg. Przecież nawet jej powinna należeć się odrobina prywatności!

W aucie siedzieli bladzi ochroniarze i jej najbliżsi współpracownicy.

- Nie było problemów, proszę pani? – spytał jeden z młodych agentów Secret Service, który zdaniem Emily, był nieco nadgorliwy. Szef jej ochrony, John Fox, tylko patrzył na nią uważnie, jakby z niesmakiem. Musiał słuchać jej poleceń i zarazem pilnować bezpieczeństwa. Wypełnienie obu tych zadań najczęściej graniczyło z cudem, lub jak w przypadku tej sytuacji, wzajemnie się wykluczało.

- Tylko drobne kłopoty ze znalezieniem peronu – miała ochotę zachichotać na widok ich zdziwionych spojrzeń. – Ale wszystko w porządku, dajcie znać pilotowi, że za chwilę startujemy. Muszę jak najszybciej wrócić do domu i pobyć trochę z chłopcami.

- Pamiętasz o tej akcji charytatywnej organizowanej przez UNICEF? – jej osobista sekretarka i zarazem przyjaciółka, Susan, jak zwykle musiała komplikować sytuację i przypominać jej o obowiązkach, akurat w tym momencie, gdy chciała przez chwilę poczuć się jak zwyczajna matka i zostać z dziećmi.

- Tak, ale to miała być akcja promocyjna, prawda? – spytała zmęczonym głosem. - Czyli wystarczy, że pojadę na jeden dzień do studia, nakręcimy parę filmów i będzie po wszystkim?

- Nie wiem – odparła Susan. – W zasadzie promocja ma być tylko wstępem, potem mają być jakieś spotkania i wykłady, najprawdopodobniej jeszcze wizyta w Afryce. Ale terminu jeszcze nie uzgadniałam, czekałam na twoją decyzję.

- To dobrze – Emily ziewnęła. - Postaraj się odwlec wszystko maksymalnie.

- Myślałam, że lubisz działalność charytatywną…

- Lubię, ale ostatnio zauważyłam, że robię dużo dla innych dzieci, a nie mam czasu dla swoich własnych…

*

Po dłuższym czasie dojechali na lotnisko i bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli wjechali na płytę, gdzie stał gotowy do startu jeden z mniejszych samolotów rządowych, wykorzystywany przez Pierwszą Rodzinę w wyjazdach nieoficjalnych. Emily w takich chwilach błogosławiła paszport dyplomatyczny i związane z nim przywileje, bo długa kolejka i tłumaczenie się kilku urzędnikom, było ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miała ochotę.

Wysiadła z limuzyny i pospiesznie ruszyła w stronę samolotu. Chciała znaleźć się w swoim prywatnym saloniku i stamtąd zadzwonić do męża. Miała nadzieję, że narada już się skończyła, w innym przypadku ambitne i słuchające czasem zbyt dosłownie poleceń Michaela sekretarki, najprawdopodobniej by jej nie połączyły.

Gdy weszła na pokład, zobaczyła pierwszego pilota, który wyglądał na wystraszonego i bardzo czymś poruszonego. Spojrzał na nią niepewnie, a Emily jęknęła cicho.

Nie chodziło pewnie o prezydenta, bo w czasie jazdy słuchała radia. Gdyby cokolwiek działo się z głową państwa, media z pewnością mówiłyby tylko o tym. Zamknęła oczy, błagając żeby ktoś powiedział jej, że to tylko sen. Miała już nigdy się o niego nie bać, nie zastanawiać się, czy wróci do domu.

Michael.

- Co…? – szepnęła, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć zdania. Co za ironia, przecież była córką i żoną wybitnych polityków, teoretycznie twardą kobietą, która radziła sobie z przeciwnościami! Ale w tym momencie chciało jej się płakać.

- Samoloty Syndykatu zaatakowały Air Force One i eskortujące go myśliwce. Wiemy, że jeden z nich został zestrzelony, a maszyna prezydencka jest uszkodzona. Jednak wszyscy żyją – powiedział usiłując ją uspokoić. Emily miała jednak nieodparte wrażenie, że chciał powiedzieć: „Jeszcze żyją". – Dlatego też kontrola lotów stanowczo zakazuje nam startu do czasu wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Musimy tu zostać, aż będzie w miarę spokojnie. Boją się, że ktoś zaatakuje również ten samolot.

- Czy można się z nimi jakoś połączyć? Muszę porozmawiać z mężem – zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- To jest – zawahał się chwilę – zabronione. Air Force One ma problemy techniczne. Poza tym, nie wiem co się stało, ale sekretarz przejął stery.

Emily usiadła na fotelu i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Od dłuższego czasu panował względny spokój. W tej rodzinie kryzysy i groźby wojny, o których debatowano nawet przy śniadaniu, były na porządku dziennym. Ale do takich sytuacji miało już nie dochodzić…

Nagle zadzwonił jej telefon komórkowy, a Emily spojrzała na ekran z irracjonalną nadzieją zobaczenia tam imienia męża. Niestety. To był tylko prezydent. Odebrała trzęsącymi się rękami.

- Słucham – szepnęła.

- Wiesz już? – najwidoczniej nie zamierzał marnować czasu.

- Właśnie mi powiedzieli. Co tam się dzieje?

- Nie wiem, bo wygonili mnie z centrum dowodzenia, ale wyglądało to nieciekawie. Sytuacja była ciężka, nie wiem jak to wygląda teraz.

- Tato…? – po policzkach Emily popłynęły łzy, nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Była przecież dorosła, nie mogła oczekiwać od ojca zapewnień, że nic się nie stanie.

- On… Poradzi sobie – szepnął prezydent, ale jego głos w telefonie był dziwnie głuchy i odległy. – Bywał w gorszym położeniu i zawsze mu się udawało. Jak tylko będę coś wiedział, natychmiast zadzwonię – Edward rozłączył się.

Emily siedziała w fotelu kołysząc się wolno i nie reagując na troskliwe pytania obsługi. W głowie kołatała jej tylko jedna myśl: „On musi przeżyć, musi wrócić".


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Michael patrzył na niezwykle trudną sytuację ochraniających go myśliwców. Ludzie Syndykatu byli bardzo skuteczni. Wiedział, że nie zaatakowali jeszcze Air Force One tylko dlatego, że mieli rozkaz wcześniejszego pozbycia się jego ochrony. A więc tak długo jak wytrzymają amerykańscy piloci, oni są bezpieczni. W każdym razie tak bezpieczni, jak tylko mogą być w czasie powietrznej bitwy.

W jeden z ochraniających ich myśliwców trafił pocisk nieprzyjaciela, a sekretarz z trudem uniknął zderzenia z płonącą maszyną. Choć pilot starał się zapanować nad samolotem i udało mu się go ustabilizować, wiadome było, że nie nadaje się on do dalszej walki.

Do kabiny wpadł trupio blady szef CIA i bez pytania o pozwolenie usiadł na wolnym fotelu. Wyglądał na wystraszonego. Sekretarz uniósł wysoko brwi jakby chciał powiedzieć: „wystarczy na dzisiaj problemów!"

- Co? - spytał Michael.

- Straciliśmy łączność. Przez ten pożar nie mogę skontaktować się z kontrolą lotów!

- Mieli nam podać współrzędne lotniska, na którym moglibyśmy wylądować – jęknął cicho.

- No właśnie. Kazałem informatykom za wszelką cenę to naprawić, ale nie wiem czy im się uda.

Obaj zasępili się. Czyżby mieli wylądować uszkodzonym samolotem, bez łączności, na lotnisku, którego lokalizacji nie znali? Nie wspominając już o samolotach Syndykatu, które na pewno nie miały zamiaru im tego ułatwić.

Nagle Michael ożywił się.

- Pamiętasz Koreę?

- Taaak... - mruknął Daryl patrząc na niego niepewnie. - Prawie zginęliśmy. Swoją drogą podobna sytuacja, ale tam chociaż byliśmy na ziemi – dodał ironicznie.

- Nie do końca o to mi chodzi...

- Radiostacja! - wykrzyknął nagle Daryl.

Podczas tamtej misji, gdy półżywi wydostali się z jakiegoś obozu, który ewentualnie można uznać za „jeniecki" - torturowano tam ludzi dla samej przyjemności, a nie z powodu chęci wydobycia informacji – znaleźli radiostację, która wyglądała na zepsutą. Pewnie właśnie dlatego ktoś ją wyrzucił. Daryl dokonał wtedy rzeczy na pozór niemożliwej i ją naprawił. To dzięki niemu połączyli się z dowództwem, które przysłało oddział ratunkowy.

- Sugerujesz, że mam to naprawić?

- Nie, nie sugeruję – stwierdził Michael takim tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Jednak ręce zbielały mu już od kurczowego trzymania sterów, gdy usiłował zapanować nad maszyną i nie dopuścić do katastrofy. - Mówię tylko, że to jedyne rozwiązanie. Jeśli się nie uda... - zawiesił głoś jakby nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. - W każdym razie masz rację, tu nie jesteśmy na ziemi, więc szanse przeżycia są znacznie mniejsze.

***

- Generale?! - krzyk pułkownika odbił się głośnym echem po sali znajdującej się w wojskowym centrum kontroli lotów, do której schodzili się właśnie najlepsi specjaliści wezwani przez niego w trybie pilnym.

Collins potrzebował wszystkich, którzy by mogli pomóc w tej sytuacji. Jako wojskowy, musiał zrealizować przede wszystkim cele priorytetowe, czyli ściągnięci sekretarza do Waszyngtonu i umożliwienie mu objęcie władzy nad wojskiem. Był pewien, że na zaatakowanie samolotu z najważniejszymi urzędnikami państwowymi, Stany Zjednoczone odpowiedzą potężnym kontruderzeniem, którym zapewne pokieruje Michael. Jeśli oczywiście uda się im go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

Collins westchnął, przechadzając się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. Air Force One od kilku minut nie odpowiadał, nie było z nim żadnej łączności.

Podpułkownik gorączkowo zastanawiał się co robić. Najprostszym wyjściem, byłoby wysłanie bardzo szybkiego samolotu, który mógłby przechwycić sekretarza, gdyby ten zgodził się wyskoczyć z płonącej maszyny. Mogliby wtedy bezpiecznie go przetransportować. Andrew wiedział jednak, że Michael nigdy nie zgodzi się na takie rozwiązanie.

- Echo do Kruka – odezwał się w głośnikach mocny głos. Był to dowódca pilotów wysłanych na pomoc uszkodzonemu Air Force One i ochraniającym go myśliwcom.

- Tu Kruk, słucham.

- Widzimy Jastrzębia.

Był to kryptonim nadany sekretarzowi zaraz po objęciu przez niego funkcji. Określano w ten sposób ważność urzędników państwowych, a także stopień przysługującej im ochrony. Najważniejszy był prezydent – Orzeł. Jastrząb był w drugiej kolejności.

Collins prychnął.

Jeśli tak bardzo go chronicie to skąd ta sytuacja? - pomyślał gniewnie.

Na potrzeby tej misji samolot prezydencki, chwilowo również został nazwany „Jastrzębiem", ze względu na najważniejszego pasażera.

- Melduj – rozkazał.

- Jastrząb mocno uszkodzony, ale jest ustabilizowany, pilot świetnie sobie radzi – odparł tamten.

Czyżby dowódca nie wiedział kto prowadzi maszynę? Ktoś miał go przecież poinformować - pomyślał. - Wojsko przecież zawsze świetnie sobie radziło z przekazywaniem informacji. Dlaczego akurat przy tej operacji wszystko się komplikuje?

- Były problemy i sekretarz przejął stery – powiedział w końcu Collins. Zapadła chwila ciszy, oznaczająca, że Echo analizuje usłyszane informacje.

- Jak mamy go ewakuować skoro jest jedynym pilotem? - zapytał dowódca mocno zmienionym głosem.

- Zajmijcie się Syndykatem i eskortujcie Jastrzębia. My postaramy się z nim połączyć.

- Nie ma łączności?! - wykrzyknął tamten. - Wysłaliście nas na niemożliwą do wykonania misję!

Collins przerwał połączenie, był pewien, że jeszcze chwila, a by nie wytrzymał i powiedział o wiele za dużo, czego później mógłby żałować. Był jednak mocno zirytowany. Lotnictwo miało wysłać najlepszych ludzi, a nie jakiegoś partacza, który na początku misji uważa ją za niewykonalną!

Zmiął w rękach plastikowy kubek po kawie, którą przed chwilą wypił jednym haustem. Co prawda, nie potrzebował dodatkowego wspomagacza. Jego poziom adrenaliny był wystarczająco wysoki.

Przypomniała mu się Kuba, gdzie walczył pod dowództwem sekretarza, który był zawsze opanowany i w każdej sytuacji zachowywał zimną krew. Tego samego uczył podległych mu żołnierzy. Andrew odetchnął głęboko. Nie mógł go zawieść.

- Do roboty! - rozkazał, patrząc groźnie na ludzi znajdujących się w centrum dowodzenia.

***

Amerykańskie myśliwce, lecące w szyku bojowym zbliżyły się do uszkodzonego samolotu.

- Jakie rozkazy? - zapytał jeden z pilotów.

- Najpierw Syndykat, później Jastrząb. Nie możemy ewakuować głównego pasażera bo jest jedynym pilotem. Poza tym nie ma z nim łączności.

- Ale... - zaczął pilot.

- Cisza! - przerwał mu dowódca. - Działamy ściśle według rozkazów! - Nikt nie oponował.

Samoloty pomknęły przed siebie.

***

W centrum dowodzenia Air Force One, gdzie na polecenia szefa CIA zebrali się wszyscy technicy i informatycy, panowała nerwowa atmosfera. Daryl niemal w biegu wpadł do pomieszczenia i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

- Musimy – powiedział z naciskiem – połączyć się z kontrolą lotów. Inaczej źle z nami – mówił krótkimi, urywanymi zdaniami, usiłując złapać oddech. - Nie dolecimy do Waszyngtonu. Nawet jeśli Syndykat, jakimś cudem da nam spokój i nie uszkodzi jeszcze bardziej samolotu, musimy lądować awaryjnie i to jak najszybciej.

- Daryl – odezwał się niepewnie jeden z głównych informatyków, który jako jeden z niewielu mówił do niego po imieniu. - Elektronika siadła. Nie mamy nawigacji, będzie problem z klimatyzacją i głównymi instalacjami.

Zgromadzeni spojrzeli po sobie ze strachem. Daryl wolno usiadł i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Musimy zrobić wszystko co możliwe – odezwał się cicho. - Michael zawsze twierdził, że nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia i mam cholerną nadzieje, że się nie mylił.

Ludzie rzucili się w wir pracy, przekrzykując siebie nawzajem i kłócąc się, kto ma rację. Szef CIA patrzył na nich niepewnie.

- Ponoć urodziłeś się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą, Michael – szepnął sam do siebie. - Mam nadzieje, że szczęście nie opuści i nas.

***

Prezydent nerwowo przechadzał się po marmurowych korytarzach Pentagonu. Choć był jedną z najbardziej wpływowych osób na świecie, teraz czuł się bezradny. Nie mógł pomóc młodemu mężczyźnie, którego kochał jak syna, który od lat był jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu.

Edward zawsze się zastanawiał jak chłopak, który tak wiele przeszedł i był wychowywany na emocjonalnej pustyni, potrafi być tak kochający, czuły i troskliwy. Gdy widział jak zajmuje się swoimi dziećmi czy spędza czas z jego córką, zawsze był z niego dumny. To na jego oczach dorósł, stał się mężczyzną i niemal przejął dowództwo nad światową polityką.

Nie może go stracić.

Świat nie może sobie na to pozwolić.

***

Pracowali przy światłach latarek, niemal w całkowitych ciemnościach. Całe zasilanie było potrzebne do uruchomienia łączności i naprawienia instalacji samolotu. Przeżycie było o wiele ważniejsze, niż komfort pasażerów. Jeden z młodych techników trzęsącymi rękoma próbował podłączyć kable do prowizorycznie naprawionego głównego komputera. Daryl widząc jego daremne wysiłki, wziął je od niego i usiadł na ziemi.

- John – zwrócił się do pracującego obok informatyka. - Jak podłączę tutaj te kable, to co się stanie?

- Albo się uda, albo wysadzisz coś w powietrze – mruknął tamten.

- Świetnie – prychnął cicho. John był jednym z najlepszych fachowców. Cieszył się uznaniem szefa CIA także z innego powodu – miał ironiczne podejście do życia i nie uznawał autorytetów.

Daryl podłączył kable mając nadzieje, że John ostrzegłby go, gdyby wiązało się to ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. W następnej chwili usłyszeli charakterystyczny szum silnika głównego komputera. Informatycy rzucili się do maszyny usiłując naprawić łączność i skontaktować się z centrum kontroli lotów.

- Tu Jastrząb - Daryl nie był pewien, czy coś z tego wyjdzie, niemniej musiał spróbować. - Słyszy mnie ktoś?

***

Collins podbiegł do głośnika, zaczynał się już bać, że na zawsze stracili już kontakt z Air Force One.

- Tu kontrola. Dobrze znów was słyszeć.

- Nie mamy dużo czasu. Elektronika wysiadła, za chwila znowu możemy nie mieć łączności. - Przez chwilę ponownie słychać było same trzaski, a Andrew zbladł. - Podajcie współrzędne lotniska.

- Jest małe i nieuczęszczane, niedaleko was. Ale nawet taki samolot jak Air Force One powinien móc tam wylądować beż żadnych problemów. Wysłałem już ekipy ratunkowe i zamknąłem lotnisko – Collins podał mu współrzędne. - Czego potrzebujecie? - spytał, ale już nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Znowu słychać było same trzaski.

- Cholera! - krzyknął akurat wtedy, kiedy do sali wszedł prezydent, który najwidoczniej nie był już w stanie wysiedzieć na korytarzu.

- Co się stało? - spytał Edward podchodząc do niego.

- Przepraszam, panie prezydencie. – Collins skrzywił się. Dowódca armii przyłapał go właśnie na bardzo nieprofesjonalnym zachowaniu. Prezydent wyglądał jednak, jakby tego nie zauważył. Wpatrywał się tylko w niego czekając na informacje. - Straciliśmy łączność z Air Force One. Podałem im współrzędne lotniska ale szef CIA stwierdził, że nie wie czy uda znowu im się uzyskać łączność.

Edward na chwilę zamknął oczy, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie i skierował się do wyjścia. Nim doszedł do drzwi rozkazał twardym głosem, tak podobnym do tego, którego używał kiedyś w wojsku.

- Przygotujcie mi helikopter. Natychmiast. Lecę na lotnisko. Idzie pan ze mną? - rzucił przez ramię. – Skoro nie ma łączności i tak nic pan tutaj nie zdziała.

Collins przekazał dowództwo swojemu zastępcy i ruszył za prezydentem.

***

Amerykańskie myśliwce znalazły się już w polu rażenia nieprzyjaciela.

- Strzelać bez rozkazu – polecił dowódca. - Macie ich zniszczyć.

- Echo – odezwał się jeden z pilotów. - Może ktoś zostanie i będzie eskortował Jastrzębia,

skoro nie ma z nim łączności?

Dowódca zazgrzytał zębami. Ambitne zachowanie młodego pilota mogło skomplikować jego misję.

- Najpierw Syndykat. Będą potrzebni wszyscy – odparł chłodno, zmieniając kierunek i nacierając na nieprzyjaciela. - Czy muszę ci przypominać, kto tu dowodzi?

Nikt się już nie odezwał.

*

Daryl znów przebiegł pół samolotu i wpadł do kokpitu, jednak Michael nawet go nie zauważył. Za przednią szybą rozgrywała się scena, jakby z gry komputerowej, w którą tak chętnie grali ich synowie. Pomiędzy amerykańskimi myśliwcami, a samolotami Syndykatu toczyła się bowiem regularna bitwa.

Dwaj przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie i nieznacznie kiwnęli głowami, porozumiewając się bez słów. To mogła być ich jedyna szansa. Wszystkie wcześniejsze próby pozbycia się wrogów, kończyły się fiaskiem. Ludzie Syndykatu bardzo ich pilnowali, lecz po przybyciu Amerykanów szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na ich stronę.

Michael wykonał gwałtowny zwrot i uciekł w chmury kierując się w stronę lotniska, jednak lecąc tak, żeby być jak najdalej od powietrznej bitwy. Wiedział, że gdyby teraz oberwali nie byliby w stanie dolecieć na miejsce.

- Dlaczego nikt za nami nie leci? - zapytał Daryl wyglądając przez okno. - Przecież zwykle w takich sytuacjach wysyłają kogoś jako eskortę.

Michael zmarszczył brwi. Musiał zgodzić się z przyjacielem. To, że zostawili ich samych, było ewidentnym pogwałceniem wszelkich instrukcji alarmowych i wewnętrznych rozkazów obowiązujących w wojsku. Dobrze znał te zasady – w końcu sam napisał większość z nich.

- Nie wiem, ale nie wygląda mi to za dobrze – stwierdził Michael, a jego przyjaciel zmarszczył brwi. – W każdym razie, musimy znaleźć to lotnisko.

- Nawigacja wysiadła nawet w kokpicie. Myślałem, że uda mi się ją uratować, ale łączność była ważniejsza…

- A mamy łączność? – wpadł mu w słowo.

- Nie – skrzywił się Daryl. – Mamy tylko współrzędne.

- No to dolecimy – stwierdził obniżając nieco pułap.

- Niby jak? Tu nic nie działa! – wykrzyknął, patrząc z przerażeniem na opanowanego przyjaciela.

- Nie uczyli cię w wojsku nawigacji? Kompasu nie dali?

- Chcesz lądować uszkodzonym Air Force One za pomocą kompasu i ręcznej nawigacji? Zwariowałeś?!

- Jeżeli masz jakiś lepszy pomysł – tym razem Michael lekko się zirytował – chętnie go wysłucham.

***

Walka w powietrzu była bardzo brutalna, obie strony nie liczyły się za stratami, ani życiem ludzkim. Teoretycznie ogólnoświatowa walka z Syndykatem powoli przeradzała się w krucjatę Amerykanów i ich sprzymierzeńców, tak więc kiedy doszło do konfrontacji wrogich stron, nikt nie bawił się w sentymenty.

Po chwili został tylko jeden samolot Syndykatu i aż trzy maszyny USA.

- Skończmy to – polecił dowódca, a dwaj piloci zaatakowali maszynę, która w chwilę później wpadła do oceanu. Jeden z myśliwców był jednak lekko uszkodzony.

- Co robimy? – drugi pilot zwrócił się do dowódcy na prywatnej linii, tak żeby nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać. – Został jeszcze jeden.

- Leć przed siebie, zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Echo wprawnym ruchem doświadczonego wojskowego namierzył amerykański myśliwiec i wystrzelił w jego kierunku. Po czarnej smudze dymu poznał, że jak zwykle trafił bezbłędnie.

Wykonali zadanie. Nie zostawili świadków. Zapewne amerykańskie dowództwo jeszcze długo będzie badać przyczynę straty tylu samolotów.

Nie obchodziło go to już.

Służył już wyższemu celowi, niż ten kraj.

***

Paul Johnson lecąc uszkodzonym myśliwcem czekał na rozkazy dowódcy. Najłatwiej byłoby katapultować się z uszkodzonego samolotu. Mógłby też spróbować dolecieć do najbliższego lotniska. Maszyna nie była przecież tak mocno uszkodzona.

Dowódca jednak się nie odzywał. Paul stwierdził, że od jakiegoś czasu Echo zachowuje się dziwnie. Jako żołnierz nauczony wypełniać polecenia zwierzchników, nie zastanawiał się jednak nad wydawanymi rozkazami, tylko je wypełniał.

Gdy odwrócił się i spojrzał w boczną szybę, zobaczył samolot Echo, który najwyraźniej do niego celował.

- Co?! – zdążył wykrzyknąć, po czym pocisk uderzył w już i tak uszkodzoną maszynę.

Więc dowódca był zdrajcą, to dlatego ostatnio większość misji im nie wychodziła. Brano pod uwagę możliwość sabotażu ze strony Syndykatu, ale nikt nie pomyślał, że pracować dla nich może sam Echo – doświadczony i wielokrotnie odznaczany pilot.

Wiedział, że ma tylko sekundy nim samolot spłonie, lub eksploduje. Zacisnął jednak zęby.

Ta wojna musi się skończyć – pomyślał i szybkim ruchem odpalił pocisk w stronę byłego dowódcy. Gdy zobaczył dym unoszący się za myśliwcem Echo, pospiesznie katapultował się w wody oceanu, pocieszając się tym, że znajduje się niedaleko brzegu.

Po chwili otoczyła go granatowa toń.

***

Echo podążył za drugim amerykańskim samolotem, gdy nagle w jego myśliwiec uderzył wycelowany z ogromną precyzją pocisk. Szybkim ruchem przycisnął guzik alarmowy, wzywając tym samym pomocy drugiego sprawnego myśliwca, po czym wyskoczył z maszyny i opadając szybko ku oceanowi, rozłożył spadochron. Miał nadzieje, że tamten go znajdzie.

W końcu Pan powinien wynagrodzić jego poświęcenie i wierność.

Po kilku sekundach zobaczył lecącą ku niemu maszynę. Pilot sobie radził. Kiedy Echo dowiedział się, że ma go wyszkolić, bał się że nie da rady, tamten człowiek zupełnie nie nadawał się na wojskowego. A jednak udało się.

Zmienił zadnie, gdy zobaczył wyskakującego z myśliwca człowieka.

Co on, do cholery, wyrabia?! – pomyślał wściekły. Teraz nie będą mogli wrócić na czas i zdać raport Panu. Ba, nie wiadomo czy w ogóle wrócą, jeśli Amerykanie zorientują się, co tu się stało.

Po chwili pilot sprawnie manewrując spadochronem, podleciał do niego.

- Coś się nie udało? – spytał ironicznie.

- Co ty zrobiłeś?! – wykrzyknął Echo. – Teraz nie wrócimy na czas, nie wiem czy w ogóle wrócimy. Wiesz, co nas czeka, jeśli się zorientują…

- Zamilcz! – wszedł mu w słowo tamten. – Nie jesteś już moim dowódcą, właściwie nigdy nie byłeś, musiałem się zgodzić na to, tylko dla dobra zadania – zmroził go spojrzeniem. – Nie panikuj, bo dla naszego Pana nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. On wynagradza odważnych. Dlatego cię jeszcze nie zabiłem, mugolu. – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z jawną odrazą.

Echo wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany.

- To co teraz? – zapytał głupio, na co tamten roześmiał się zimno.

- Nie słyszałeś nigdy o teleportacji łącznej, prawda – odparł tamten. To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Widząc jego zdumiony wzrok, roześmiał się i spojrzał w dół, bo byli niemal nad samą wodą. – No to teraz zobaczysz, co to jest – po czym ścisnął go mocno za ramię i oboje zniknęli z charakterystycznym trzaskiem, by pojawić się przed opuszczonym dworem w Europie.

***

Opancerzony samolot prezydencki wzbił się w powietrze na niewielkim, prywatnym lądowisku Pentagonu. Towarzyszyły mu cztery inne wojskowe helikoptery, transportując żołnierzy i agentów Secret Service, którzy towarzyszyli prezydentowi całą dobę.

Collins popatrzył uważnie na ochronę, a później zwrócił się do prezydenta.

- Chyba nigdy bym nie umiał się przyzwyczaić do tych wszystkich agentów będących ze mną cały czas.

Edward uśmiechnął się blado.

- To samo mówił na początku mój zięć - spojrzał w okno zamyślony. - A teraz okazało się, że nawet ochrona mu nie pomogła.

Nie siedzieli w saloniku prezydenckim, tylko w małym centrum łączności, skąd Andrew cały czas nadzorował pracę kontroli lotów. Ku jego utrapieniu, zastępca cały czas mówił, że z Air Force One nie ma żadnej łączności. Upewnił się więc, że wszystkie ekipy ratunkowe dotarły na miejsce, po czym spojrzał na smutnego prezydenta, który nadal wpatrywał się w okno.

- To wszystko, co jestem w stanie zrobić - szepnął, a starszy człowiek tylko pokiwał głową.

Po chwili byli już nad niewielkim lotniskiem, a Collins wyjrzał przez okno. Widział już wiele spektakularnych akcji wojskowych, jednak w tym przypadku, wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś przygotowywał się do kataklizmu.

Szykujemy się do wojny - pomyślał.

Koło płyty lotniska znajdowały się karetki pogotowia, straż pożarna, wojskowe siły specjalne, nawet ciężki sprzęt przystosowany do wydobywania ludzi z wraków. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wszyscy spodziewali się najgorszego. Nad całym obszarem latały wojskowe myśliwce, gotowe odeskortować Air Force One na ziemię.

Gdy tylko śmigłowiec wylądował, wyskoczyli z niego i ruszyli do kontroli lotów lotniska, gdzie mieli zebrać się wszyscy dowódcy kierujący akcją. Gdy tylko prezydent wszedł do pomieszczenia, zebrani natychmiast wstali spoglądając na siebie nerwowo.

- Z racji tego, że jestem zbyt mocno emocjonalnie zaangażowany w całą sprawę, dowodzenie przejmie obecny tutaj podpułkownik Collins - Andrew wciągnął głośno powietrze.

Prezydent nie poinformował go o swoim planie, a tutaj z całą pewnością znajdowali się ludzie wyżsi od niego stopniem. Najwidoczniej Edward zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - Nie obchodzi mnie starszeństwo stopniem, bo pułkownik reprezentuje mnie. - Spojrzał na zebranych, jakby oczekując sprzeciwu, nikt się jednak nie odezwał. - Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Sekretarz Obrony Stanów Zjednoczonych będzie głównym dowódcą w wojnie, którą dziś tym atakiem wypowiedział nam Syndykat. Musicie zrobić wszystko co w waszej mocy, żeby wyciągnąć go z tego, rozumiemy się?

- Tak jest! - odkrzyknęli zgodnie. Edward odsunął się na bok i skinął na Collinsa.

- Co mamy? - spytał Andrew starając się, żeby głos mu nie zadrżał. Nie lubił takich niespodzianek. Prezydent najwidoczniej wyznawał taką samą zasadę jak Michael i rzucał młodych wojskowych na głęboką wodę.

- Nie ma łączności ani z Air Force One, ani z wysłanym na pomoc oddziałem - powiedział jeden z obecnych dowódców lotnictwa.

- Wiem - skinął głową.

- Wysłałem myśliwce na poszukiwanie Jastrzębia, ale nic to nie dało. Ten samolot ma wbudowany lokalizator, obawiam się jednak, że uszkodzenia były zbyt duże i dlatego nie działa.

- Tu Santos - odezwał się nagle w głośnikach wzburzony głos.

- Tu Kruk - odpowiedział Collins ignorując innych dowódców. - Melduj.

- Znaleźliśmy nasz oddział, a właściwie to, co z niego zostało.

- Mów jaśniej! - warknął.

- Wszystkie samoloty zniszczone, jednego pilota wyciągnęliśmy z wody, ale nie jest z nim dobrze. Wysyłam go do szpitala. Ani śladu Air Force One. Na miejscu nedłgo będzie marynarka wojenna i nurkowie, którzy mają zbadać dno, ale to trochę potrwa.

- Szukaliście Jastrzębia?

- Tak! - Tamten zirytował się lekko, że oskarżają go o niekompetencję. - Ale szukanie samolotu, nawet dużego, na takim terytorium, to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Może być wszędzie. Widoczność jest mocno ograniczona, nie widać na parę metrów, a Air Force One jest przecież niewykrywalny dla radarów.

Zapadła cisza.

- Szukajcie dalej. To sprawa wagi państwowej - odezwał się w końcu Andrew, starając się nie patrzyć na prezydenta.

- Tak jest.

Edward wyglądał jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Nagle nie mówiąc nic, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Co on znowu wyprawia?! - Collins przewrócił oczami i wyszedł za nim.

- Panie prezydencie?

- Przepraszam, wiem że musi to dziwnie wyglądać, ale nie potrafię nad sobą zapanować. Chyba już się starzeję - Andrew nie skomentował tego, tylko patrzył uważnie na starszego człowieka. - Jak jestem tutaj, wydaje mi się, że szybciej go zobaczę.

Collins okrył prezydenta swoim płaszczem, po czym stanął obok niego wpatrując się w ciemne, budzące grozę chmury.

- Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, czy pasażerowie Air Force One poradzą sobie w tej trudnej sytuacji – powiedział cicho Collins.

„Beznadziejnej" - chciał dodać, ale bał się tego powiedzieć przy prezydencie, który nadal irracjonalnie wierzył, że Michael wróci.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

Wylądowali w dużym, ciemnym i zaniedbanym ogrodzie, po którym Echo rozejrzał się zdziwiony.

- Co się stało? – szepnął, jakby bał się podnieść głos.

- To właśnie magia, głupcze – gdy tylko zadanie zostało wykonane, współpracujący z nim czarodziej, przestał nawet udawać jakikolwiek szacunek względem niego. – Za mną! Nasz pan nie lubi czekać – rozkazał głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Echo, nie mając innego wyboru, w milczeniu podążył za nim.

***

Lucjusz Malfoy wyszedł zza ciemnych konarów drzew i rozejrzał się wokoło. To miejsce budziło grozę nawet w nim. Unosił się tu bowiem wszechobecny smród śmierci i strachu. Nikt nie wiedział ilu ludzi tutaj zginęło, bądź było torturowanych przez te kilka lat, w czasie których dwór był jedną z głównych siedzib Voldemorta.

Od czasu pamiętnej ucieczki Snape'a i Pottera, tematu którego nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie poruszał przy Lordzie, Koszmarny Dwór stracił na wartości. Voldemort korzystał z niego niechętnie, lecz nie chciał go zburzyć. Było to przecież miejsce, w którym zginął jego największy wróg - nastoletni chłopiec. Riddle prawie w ogóle nie przetrzymywał tam więźniów, mimo że posiadłość została dodatkowo wzmocniona po tamtych wydarzeniach.

Nikt do tej pory nie wiedział, jak dwójce skrajnie wyczerpanych ludzi udało się uciec z jednego z najlepiej strzeżonych miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii. Voldemort dawno już postanowił, że straconych zostanie tam jeszcze tylko kilka wyjątkowo ważnych osób. Chodziło między innymi o aktualnego Ministra Magii, szczególnie skutecznych Aurorów i nauczycieli z Hogwartu.

Oczywiście najważniejszym z nich był Severus Snape. Lord chciał dokończyć dzieło. Więzień, który mu się wymknął i przez tyle lat miał czelność żyć i miewać się stosunkowo dobrze, musiał w końcu zginąć.

Od czasu pamiętnej ucieczki, pałacyk położony w Europie Środkowo – Wschodniej stał się głównym miejscem zebrań Śmierciożerców. A zachowanie okolicznych mieszkańców, którzy praktycznie odgrodzili teren policyjnym kordonem, bardzo ułatwiało sytuację.

Lucjusz poprawił maskę zasłaniającą twarz i skierował się do bramy wejściowej. Była ogromna, przyozdobiona mosiężnymi wężami, które były widoczne tylko dla czarodziei. Przejść przez nią mogła tylko osoba posiadająca Mroczny Znak. Wielu Śmierciożerców między sobą przeklinało konieczność przejścia pomiędzy gadami, które mierzyły wzrokiem każdego wchodzącego, niemal jak żywe.

Mówiono, że Lord dodatkowo zabezpieczył wejście, żeby nikt nie mógł oszukać węży i dostać się niepostrzeżenie na teren pałacu. Jednak nawet jego najwierniejsi słudzy nie wiedzieli na czym te zabezpieczania miały polegać, a znając pomysłowość swojego pana, woleli nie wiedzieć.

Malfoy przeszedł ciemnym korytarzem, pełnym starych, pożółkłych obrazów, rzeźb i kosztownych mebli – reliktów świetlanej przeszłości tego zapomnianego miejsca. Obecnie nie było nawet widać, że kiedyś pałac był zadbany i piękny. Wszędzie panował mrok, tylko gdzieniegdzie paliła się samotna świeca, rzucająca na wszystko długie cienie, które nadawały dworowi jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy i przerażający charakter.

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i szczelniej otulił się peleryną. Mimo że był wrzesień, w pałacu panował przenikliwy ziąb, niektórzy tłumaczyli to częstą obecnością Lorda. Początkowo sceptyczny Lucjusz zaczynał się z tym zgadzać.

Zebrania odbywały się w dawnej sali balowej. Kiedyś zapewne musiało być to okazałe i piękne pomieszczenie, jednak teraz wyglądało strasznie. Sala była ogromna i ciemna. Wysoki sufit był odrapany, niegdyś jasna farba, złuszczyła się i odchodziła wielkimi płatami, zamiast żyrandoli, wisiało tylko kilka świeczek. Każdy ruch sprawiał, że po ścianach przesuwały się długie cienie, protegując uczucie grozy. Niektórzy mawiali, że nawet gdy byli sami w pomieszczeniu, czuli tam czyjąś obecność.

Po zniszczonej, drewnianej podłodze walały się liście, których nikt nie uprzątnął, powodując niemal nieustanny cichy szelest. Przez nieszczelne okna wiał wiatr, świszcząc i pojękując żałośnie, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z aktualnego przeznaczenia niegdyś pięknego pałacu. Dawne eleganckie kanapy zostały zniszczone, a jedynym meblem był teraz wielki, rzeźbiony tron, na którym siedział Lord Voldemort.

Dokoła niego zebrało się już kilku członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. W milczeniu zajął miejsce koło Avery'ego i spojrzał na swojego pana. Lord wyglądał dziś na wyjątkowo zadowolonego, więc Malfoy odetchnął. Po ostatnim zebraniu, przez kilka dni leczył dolegliwości po Cruciatusach.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, podczas której Lord przyglądał się zebranym Śmierciożercom, w końcu przemówił.

- Witajcie Śmierciożercy – popatrzył na każdego z osobna. Niektórzy pod wpływem tego spojrzenia, wstrzymali oddech. Lucjusz do nich nie należał. Dawno temu przestał lękać się śmierci.

Teraz miał jednak powód, by jeszcze nie rozstawać się z tym światem. Miał nadzieję, że jego misterny plan się powiedzie.

Nie uda ci się, jeśli on zauważy, że nie słuchasz – zgromił się w myślach i z największym skupieniem spojrzał na Lorda.

- Lata temu toczyliśmy wojnę w obrębie Wielkiej Brytanii. – Voldemort zaczął przemowę. – Wtedy naszym głównym przeciwnikiem była organizacja kierowana przez tego obrońcę szlam i mugoli. Kiedy pojawił się Potter, Dumbledore miał nowego sprzymierzeńca, którego kreował na „zbawcę świata czarodziejskiego" – powiedział w jawną kpiną w głosie.

Malfoy miał ochotę ziewnąć.

Powiedz coś, czego nie wiem – prychnął w myślach, zastanawiając się dlaczego Lord robi im jakąś lekcję historii. Słuchał jednak dalej.

- Po śmierci chłopaka – uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie – postanowiłem nie zajmować się krajem, w którym aż roi się od buntowników i głupców. Od tego czasu moja uwaga skupiona jest na całym świecie. Moi słudzy są w rządach i organizacjach międzynarodowych, mają wpływ na politykę. Czasy się zmieniły, nie możemy współpracować tylko z czarodziejami, dlatego też, choć z wielką niechęcią, dopuściłem do waszego grona najwybitniejszych mugoli – skrzywił się lekko.

– Również wy na co dzień się z nimi stykacie i kierujecie ich działaniami. Okazało się jednak, że moja droga do całkowitego opanowania świata, stała się bardziej skomplikowana. Amerykanie, w osobie ambitnego Sekretarza Obrony, od lat prowadzą z nami wojnę podjazdową, co gorsza próbują włączyć w to Brytyjczyków. Sekretarz skutecznie komplikuje moje działania, w czym przypomina trochę Pottera, tylko że ma większe możliwości.

Lucjusz nie mógł się w tym nie zgodzić. Przez ostatnie lata, działania sekretarza praktycznie uniemożliwiały Śmierciożercom wypełniania poleceń Lorda. Prywatnie, Malfoy podziwiał tego człowieka, który był jeszcze tak młody, a dźwigał prawie sam ciężar walki z Syndykatem. Oficjalnie jednak nie mógł powiedzieć na sekretarza nic dobrego.

- Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby ten dzieciak dłużej komplikował mi plany – powiedział Voldemort, wyglądając, co nieczęsto mu się zdarzało, na bardzo zadowolonego. Lucjusz jęknął cicho. Wiedział, że takie nastawienie Lorda nie wróży nic dobrego. Równałoby się to z podpisaniem zgody na własną śmierć w męczarniach.

W tym momencie weszły dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był, jak zauważył Lucjusz, Marcus Flint, były kapitan Ślizgonów, czarodziej niezbyt inteligentny, jednak ślepo oddany Czarnemu Panu. Drugiego człowieka Malfoy nie znał. Wyglądał na mugola i to naprawdę wystraszonego.

- W samą porę – stwierdził Lord, a Flint upadł przed na kolana.

- Zadanie wykonane, mój panie, dokładnie tak jak rozkazałeś – powiedział Marcus. Voldemort przez chwilę mierzył go spojrzeniem, po czym zainteresował się stojącym w cieniu, wystraszonym mugolem.

- To jest, jak rozumiem, ten pilot, tak? – zwrócił się do Flinta, ignorując Echo.

- Tak panie, to ten mugol.

- Więc postanowiłeś mi służyć? – Voldemort spytał pilota. – Czy Marcus rzucił na ciebie Imperiusa, co?

- Mój panie… – Flint próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Voldemort mu przerwał, po czym dalej patrzył na Echo.

- Uznałem, że warto walczyć dla tej sprawy – mruknął pilot patrząc na ziemię.

- Jakiej sprawy? – spytał Lord cicho, a Lucjusz zauważył, że Flint skulił się w sobie.

Ciekawe co ten głupiec mu nagadał? – pomyślał.

- Marcus powiedział, że chcecie przejąć władzę nad światem i oddać ją w ręce kompetentnych ludzi – odparł pilot cicho.

- Tak – powiedział Lord nadal mierząc go wzrokiem. Leżąca obok niego Nagini zasyczała, przez co obaj przybyli wzdrygnęli się. – Coś jeszcze? A wasze zadanie?

- Jednym z tych ludzi ma być amerykański Sekretarz Obrony. Mieliśmy zniszczyć jego ochronę i nie zostawiać świadków, a inni piloci odeskortują go w bezpieczne miejsce.

Malfoy miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Ten człowiek zupełnie nie wiedział, jak wygląda sytuacja! Uwierzył w bezsensowne bajeczki, czym najprawdopodobniej wydał na siebie wyrok śmierci. Nagle jednak spoważniał, zastanawiając się, co Voldemort zamierza zrobić. Jeśli coś się stanie sekretarzowi, nikt już nie będzie stał mu na drodze, a to nie wróżyło dla świata niczego dobrego.

Lord przez dłuższą chwilę milczał.

- No tak, sądzę że zaświaty są bezpiecznym miejscem – stwierdził, a kilku Śmierciożerców parsknęło śmiechem. Lucjusz jęknął.

- Zaświaty? – spytał Echo zdumiony.

- Nikt nie uratuje sekretarza, jego ochrony już nie ma, a łączność w samolocie nie działa. Mój sługa w Air Force One o to zadbał.

- Nie! – wykrzyknął pilot odzyskując na moment dawną pewność siebie. – Nie możecie tego zrobić, generał jest najlepszym dowódcą, jakiego znam. On nie może tak po prostu zginąć, nie, nie…

- Znasz go? – zapytał Lord z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

- Walczyłem pod jego rozkazami.

- Ciekawe – Lord nad czymś się zastanawiał. – Możesz się okazać przydatny – Echo patrzył na niego, wyglądając na równocześnie przerażonego i załamanego. – Avery – Voldemort skinął na sługę, który skłonił się nisko – odprowadź go do lochów, ale zostaw w spokoju. Nasz gość musi wiele przemyśleć, a potem może z nim porozmawiam - Avery, uśmiechając się sadystycznie złapał pilota za ramię i wyprowadził z sali.

Echo był zupełnie bierny, załamany. Chciał wybić się ponad przeciętność, chciał zmienić świat. Nie wystarczały mu już odznaczenia, gratulacje i uznanie. A teraz pogrążył siebie, była to słuszna kara za jego głupotę.

Poza tym, wiedział że nie ma po co wracać, jeśli nawet w jakikolwiek sposób by mu się to udało. Dla Amerykanów był zdrajcą, wrogiem. Co gorsza, bez sekretarza i jego doradców, byli na straconej pozycji.

Gdy Avery brutalnie zepchnął go do celi, przypomniały mu się słowa Flinta: „Dla naszego pana nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. On wynagradza odważnych."

Lochy były ciemne, panował w nich przenikliwy ziąb. Echo usiadł w rogu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

***

- To prawda, mój panie? – spytał jakiś Śmierciożerca. – Sekretarz zginie?

- Owszem – Lord rozsiadł się wygodnie na tronie. – Sądzę, że jest, a raczej był – uśmiechnął się przerażająco - ostatnią przeszkodą na drodze do realizacji planu. Lucjuszu – arystokrata drgnął i skłonił się lekko – pójdziesz zobaczyć co mugole mówią na ten temat. Bo jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, mój sługa nie będzie w stanie poinformować mnie o wykonaniu zadania.

Malfoy skierował się do przyległej sali, gdzie stał najprawdziwszy mugolskie telewizor. Rzucone były na niego specjalne zaklęcia, by działał pomimo obecności magii.

***

Dziennikarka Kate Hindson, nerwowo poprawiała rozburzone przez wiatr włosy. Pogoda była straszna, ciemne chmury wróżyły olbrzymią ulewę.

- Mamy wejście za trzy minuty, masz tylko dwójkę, więc podaj najważniejsze informacje – usłyszała ze studia.

- Nie jestem w stanie za dużo powiedzieć. Zrobili prawie ze wszystkiego tajemnicę wojskową – odparła zirytowana. Jako jedna z najlepszych dziennikarek CNN, nie mogła być niedoinformowana.

„Całe szczęście, że tylko dwie minuty" – pomyślała.

- Wymyśl coś, po twoim wejściu będzie sporo o sekretarzu, mamy już zaproszonych gości, potem damy parę słów o stosunkach w Białym Domu, ale co jakiś czas będziesz wchodziła na żywo. Dawkuj wiadomości.

Szef stacji, kiedy znalazł dobry temat, potrafił zapchać tym wszystkie serwisy informacyjne. Gdy temat był naprawdę sensacyjny, nie liczył się z jakąkolwiek ramówką. Najprawdopodobniej przez następne kilka godzin będą nadawać tylko o tym.

Kamerzysta dał jej znak, że zaraz wchodzą na żywo na antenę.

Trzy,

Dwa,

Jeden…

- Witam państwa. Znajduję się przed niewielkim lotniskiem położonym niedaleko Waszyngtonu, które właśnie zamieniło się pilnie strzeżoną bazę wojskową. Nasze nieoficjalne informacje, zostały tym samym potwierdzone.

Zrobiła pauzę patrząc wprost na kamerę. Używała wielu sztuczek, by przyciągnąć widza. Za to jej przecież płacili.

– Dziś miała odbyć się tajna konferencja pomiędzy najważniejszymi dowódcami kraju. Niestety podczas narady prowadzonej przy pomocy najnowocześniejszych urządzeń satelitarnych, samolot w którym przebywali między innymi Sekretarz Obrony Stanów Zjednoczonych i dyrektor Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej, został zaatakowany przez Syndykat.

Znów przez kilka sekund milczała, potęgując napięcie.

– Wojsko i Biały Dom odmówiły udzielenia jakichkolwiek informacji, natomiast lotnisko które państwo widzą za moimi plecami, jest aktualnie chyba najpilniej strzeżonym miejscem w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

Kamerzysta próbował na maksymalnym zbliżeniu pokazać cokolwiek z tego, co działo się za szczelnym kordonem wojska, a Kate kontynuowała.

– Nie wiadomo co z pasażerami samolotu, których ochraniać miały amerykańskie myśliwce. Z nieoficjalnych informacji wynika, że lotnictwo wysłało samoloty na ich poszukiwanie.

Kamera znów była skierowana na nią.

– Jak wygląda sytuacja? Gdzie jest Sekretarz Obrony? Na te pytania postaram się odpowiedzieć państwu w najbliższym czasie. Miejmy nadzieję, że wojsko lub Biały Dom wreszcie przerwą milczenie. Z lotniska mówiła Kate Hindson.

O całym zajściu dowiedziała się zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej, na szczęście była w pobliżu, więc pojechała. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że trafi jej się główny temat dnia. Nie wiedziała zbyt dużo, a zrzucenie winy na rzeczników prasowych państwowych instytucji, było najprostszym manewrem stosowanym przez niemal wszystkich dziennikarzy.

- Koniec – powiedział kamerzysta, szybko chowając sprzęt i wchodząc do wozu transmisyjnego. Właśnie rozpętała się ulewa.

Kate usiadła na przednim siedzeniu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Zostajesz tu? – spytała kolegę.

- W taką pogodę nie zamierzam się stąd ruszać, chyba że znowu będą chcieli coś na żywo – popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, po czym zainteresował się swoimi kanapkami.

Kate wzięła parasol i otworzyła drzwi, wychodząc na deszcz.

- Idę się czegoś dowiedzieć – rzuciła mu przez ramię.

***

- Panie prezydencie, może wejdziemy do środka? – spytał Collins, gdy deszcz zaczął mocniej padać, a oni stali na otwartej przestrzeni.

- Nie… - szepnął tylko starszy człowiek. Andrew miał ochotę jęknąć.

W tym momencie podbiegło do nich kilku funkcjonariuszy Secret Service i stanęli za nimi z parasolami. Nie byli zdziwieni całą sytuacją. Andrew pomyślał, że albo są rewelacyjnie wyszkoleni, albo przyzwyczajeni do takiego zachowania głowy państwa. Jeden z nich podszedł jednak do prezydenta.

- Jason, dobrze cię widzieć – odezwał się prezydent.

- Witam panów – schylił lekko głowę. Andrew nie znał tego człowieka, musiał być jednak wpływowy i dobrze znany prezydentowi, skoro tak swobodnie się przy nim zachowywał.

- Byłeś na urlopie o ile mi wiadomo – stwierdził Edward ożywiając się nieco.

Dobry znak – pomyślał Collins.

- Już wróciłem, co prawda miałem jeszcze kilka dni siedzieć w domu, ale jak tylko dowiedziałem się co się stało, przyjechałem. To mój obowiązek. Poza tym, wie pan, że traktuję Michaela jak syna... - powiedział cicho.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

- A właśnie – stwierdził nagle prezydent. – Wy się nie znacie. Jason Berg, szef ochrony Michaela, Andrew Collins z kontroli lotów.

Obaj mężczyźni podali sobie ręce, a Edward popatrzył po wszystkich ekipach wojskowych i ratunkowych, które zebrały się na lotnisku, po czym westchnął lekko.

- Kazałem wprowadzić czerwony alarm w Waszyngtonie, odpowiednie służby już się tym zajęły. Poza tym, Nathan już wie – odezwał się po chwili szef ochrony. – Przygotuje wszystko w Białym Domu.

Prezydent skinął głową, ale Andrew wyglądał na zdziwionego.

- Jak wylądują, chce pan ich zawieźć do Białego Domu, nie do szpitala? – spytał, a Jason uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

- Główny lekarz zamienił kilka pokoi na małą klinikę. Jak go znam, już sprowadził najlepszych specjalistów. A tam jest bezpieczniej, niż w jakimkolwiek szpitalu.

Andrew pokiwał głową i spojrzał na chmury.

- Gdzie pan jest, generale? – szepnął niemal niedosłyszalnie.

***

- Mam jakieś deja vu – prychnął Daryl, gdy razem usiłowali zlokalizować lotnisko. – Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz bawić się w niemożliwe zadania?! A ja razem z tobą!

Michael nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył uważnie przez przednią szybę, ściskając kurczowo stery.

Nagle zobaczyli pas startowy i lotnisko, na którym było tłoczno od wojska i różnych ekip ratunkowych. Obok nich znalazły się amerykańskie myśliwce.

- Znaleźliśmy. Lepiej późno niż wcale – mruknął Daryl, po czym skrzywił się patrząc w dół. – No, komitet powitalny.

Sekretarz nie podzielał optymistycznego nastawienia przyjaciela, który w końcu stwierdził, że przecież Michael sobie poradzi. Radził sobie zawsze, dlaczego tym razem miało być inaczej?

Byli już nad lotniskiem, a Michael chociaż znał tylko ogólny stan samolotu, wiedział że lądowanie może się źle skończyć. Przy mocnym zderzeniu z ziemią, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że maszyna po prostu wyleci w powietrze. Więc chociaż nigdy nie lubił latać w deszczu, tym razem powitał ulewę z ulgą. Deszcz był ich sprzymierzeńcem.

- Daryl, wyjdź z kokpitu i powiedz ludziom, żeby zabezpieczyli się najlepiej jak potrafią - polecił Michael.

- Ok., zaraz wracam.

- Nie! – krzyknął Michael, a szef CIA zatrzymał się gwałtownie. – Nie wracaj tu. – Widząc jego zdumiony wzrok, dodał twardo. – To jest rozkaz. A ty jako wojskowy powinieneś umieć oceniać realne zagrożenie i wszystkie dostępne warianty. Trzeba wybrać najlepsze rozwiązanie. A teraz się wynoś!

W pełni skupiony, zaczął wolno obniżać pułap. Maszyna nie reagowała prawidłowo. Wiedział, że będzie to jego najtrudniejsze lądowanie w życiu. W wojsku w takich przypadkach był przecież odpowiedzialny za życie kilku żołnierzy siedzących w samolocie. Tu chodziło o całą załogę Air Force One.

Daryl wydał odpowiednie rozkazy, po czym usiadł w fotelu przypinając się pasami. Wiedział, jaką decyzję podjął Michael. Przy takim lądowaniu, kabina pilotów była najbardziej zagrożona. Jeśli coś mu się stanie, Daryl powinien ewakuować ludzi. Jeden z nich miał być zdolny do dalszych działań.

Jeśli cokolwiek mu się stanie, jego pierwszego stąd wyciągnę – pomyślał, pocieszając się trochę.

***

- Panie prezydencie! – krzyknął ktoś z Secret Service biegnąc w ich kierunku. – Jastrząb jest nad lotniskiem, to cud że jeszcze leci, ale najwyraźniej szykuje się do lądowania.

Nim Edward zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, odezwał się Andrew.

- Wszyscy na stanowiska. Ekipy ratunkowe w pogotowiu, helikopter niech jest gotowy to startu w każdej chwili – wydał krótkie rozkazy, nie patrząc nawet na agenta ochrony.

- Tak jest – odparł tamten i pobiegł wydać polecenia.

Ludzie zgromadzeni na pasie startowym zobaczyli wielki samolot wyłaniający się z czarnych, kłębiastych chmur. Obok niego leciały, zmieniając co jakiś czas ustawienie, wojskowe myśliwce. Nie mogły się jednak z nim skontaktować, nadal nie było łączności, pilot był więc zdany sam na siebie.

- Panie prezydencie, tu jest niebezpiecznie, proszę przejść do budynku – odezwał się jeden z funkcjonariuszy Secret Service.

- Nie ma mowy – warknął Edward. Wiedział, że jest to nierozsądne postępowanie, a Michael na pewno powiedziałby mu kilka ostrzejszych słów za taką lekkomyślność, ale w tej chwili niezbyt go to obchodziło.

Kiedy zobaczyli samolot, prezydent wciągnął wolno powietrze, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, a Jason zaklął głośno. Jeden silnik się palił, skrzydła były osmolone, a w dole samolotu widniała wielka dziura.

- To jeszcze leci…? – Jason zdumiony wpatrywał się w maszynę.

Andrew w napięciu patrzył na lądujący Air Force One. Jako pilot doskonale wiedział z jakim ryzykiem to się wiąże i co może się stać po wylądowaniu. Wystarczył najmniejszy błąd i wszystko wyleci w powietrze zanim ekipy ratunkowe zdążą zrobić cokolwiek.

Pilot jakby w dokładnie wyliczonym momencie podszedł do lądowania, jednak maszyna chwiała się bardzo mocno. Uszkodzone podwozie nie zamortyzowało wstrząsu, zobaczyli że przód samolotu, tak gdzie znajdował się kokpit, stanął w płomieniach.

Maszyna jednak zwalniała i zatrzymała się niedaleko nich.

- Pilnujcie go – rozkazał Jason dwóm agentom Secret Service, popychając w ich kierunku prezydenta. Wiedział, że Edward chciałby iść do Air Force One i ratować swojego zięcia, jako prezydent nie mógł się jednak aż tak narażać.

Spojrzał krótko na Collinsa, oboje kiwnęli głowami i najszybciej jak potrafili, ignorując ekipy ratunkowe, pobiegli w stronę samolotu. Straż gasiła już płonącą maszynę, a wojsko właśnie wyłamało drzwi i przystawiło do nich schody.

- Przejście! – krzyknął Andrew i pierwszy wbiegł do płonącego samolotu.

Wnętrze Air Force One wyglądało całkiem dobrze, tylko maski tlenowe i kamizelki ratunkowe świadczyły o poważnej awarii. Pasażerowie, którzy już otrząsnęli się z szoku, pomagali innym wstać i eskortowali ich do wyjścia. Większość z nich, jako agenci ochrony albo byli lub czynni żołnierze, została przeszkolona na wypadek takich sytuacji.

Andrew spojrzał za siebie. W maszynie byli już żołnierze i lekarze, którzy wynosili rannych. Gdy chodziło o płonący samolot, procedury przewidywały udzielanie pierwszej pomocy dopiero w bezpiecznym miejscu, po ewakuacji z maszyny.

Pobiegli na przód samolotu, gdzie zobaczyli szefa CIA, który próbował otworzyć drzwi kokpitu.

- Daryl! – zawołał Jason, a młody człowiek odwrócił się. Był lekko ranny i bardzo blady, a kiedy spojrzał na nich widać było, że jest zdesperowany.

- Trzeba go stamtąd wyciągnąć, nie wiem co się stało, ale nie wyszedł – powiedział przekrzykując nawoływania akcji ratunkowej.

- Odsuń się – polecił Jason i z rozpędu kopnął w drzwi.

Wpadli do kokpitu, który zaczynał się już palić. Fotel pilota był wyłamany z zawiasów, najprawdopodobniej na skutek mocnego uderzenia w ziemię, gdyż to właśnie kabina pilotów była najbardziej uszkodzona w wyniku awaryjnego lądowania. Michael leżał na resztkach wybitej szyby, był ranny w głowę i mocno krwawił. Jason przyłożył mu palce do szyi sprawdzając tętno, po czym odetchnął głęboko.

- Żyje, ale musimy się spieszyć – powiedział, po czym rozpiął mu pasy i wziął na ręce nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Jason, wysoki kulturysta, podniósł szczupłego Michaela jak dziecko.

– Pomóż Darylowi – polecił krótko, a Andrew podtrzymał chwiejącego się na nogach szefa CIA i pomógł mu wyjść z samolotu.

***

Edward spojrzał na pilnujących go agentów. Wiedział, że nie pozwolą mu nawet podejść do Air Force One. Mimo, że miał ogromną władzę, w sprawach własnego bezpieczeństwa, zawsze ktoś inny decydował za niego.

Jęknął z irytacji.

- Skoro nie mogę wejść do samolotu, idziemy do helikoptera. Tam mają przyprowadzić Michaela, tak? – spytał.

- Tak, panie prezydencie – odparł jeden z agentów. – Helikopter ma zaraz startować do Białego Domu.

Kiedy byli obok prezydenckiego samolotu, Edward zobaczył na schodach Jasona, który niósł na rękach zakrwawionego Michaela.

- Boże, nie… - szepnął i ignorując agentów podbiegł do szefa ochrony.

- Jest nieprzytomny – powiedział natychmiast Jason, widząc przerażenie prezydenta - ale żyje. Musimy go jak najszybciej przetransportować do Waszyngtonu.

Wsiedli do helikoptera, za nimi wszedł jeszcze Andrew podtrzymujący Daryla. Sanitariusze i lekarze wojskowi natychmiast przystąpili do akcji ratunkowej, a prezydent i Daryl, który spiorunował wzrokiem usiłujących mu pomóc lekarzy, pochylili się nad Michaelem.

- Trzymaj się dziecko, wszystko będzie dobrze, zajmiemy się tobą – szepnął prezydent głaszcząc młodego mężczyznę po głowie.

Daryl, Andrew i Jason spojrzeli po sobie strapieni.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

Potykając się i podtrzymując nawzajem przed upadkiem, wyszli z łódek. W ciemności, podążając jedynie za światłem lampy Hagrida, skierowali się do zamku. Po chwili znaleźli się przed wielką bramą, w którą olbrzym zapukał trzykrotnie. Emmie przypomniały się wszystkie bajki, które czytali jej rodzice, a szczególnie „Opowieści z Narnii", gdzie szafa była przejściem do innego świata. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to również było przejście do innej rzeczywistości, tak odległej od tej, do której przywykła.

- Witaj, Hagridzie - usłyszeli nagle surowy, lecz zarazem spokojny i jakby smutny głos kobiety, która wyszła z bramy i jednym ruchem różdżki otworzyła ją szerzej, by wszyscy mogli dostać się do zamku.

- Pirszoroczni - powiedział olbrzym. - To jest profesor McGonagall.

- Dziękuję, Hagridzie - mruknęła kobieta, rozglądając się uważnie na boki. Wyglądała, jakby chciała jak najszybciej zamknąć przejście, dzielące ich od zamku.

Dzieci spojrzały na siebie.

- Mówiłem ci już, że tu nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie - stwierdził cicho Henry, a Emma kiwnęła twierdząco głową.  
Zastanawiała się, czego obawiają się czarodzieje, skoro Syndykat działa w niemagicznym świecie. Obiecała sobie, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie dowie się prawdy.

Sala wejściowa była ogromnych rozmiarów, lecz na dziewczynie, która była przyzwyczajona do luksusu i widziała wiele pałaców, nie zrobiło to dużego wrażenia. Jednak w tym miejscu czuć było magię. Była tak potężna i wszechobecna, że Emma zadrżała.

Ominęli lekko uchylone drzwi, zza których słychać było ożywione rozmowy innych uczniów, po czym weszli do pustej komnaty.

- Witajcie w Hogwarcie - rzekła McGonagall donośnym głosem. W zamku nie wyglądała już na wystraszoną. Teraz stała przed nimi pewna siebie kobieta, która zapewne niejedno w życiu przeszła i widziała. Ubrana była w ciemną szatę, która podkreślała jej bladą cerę i delikatnie podkrążone oczy - zapewne efekt wielu nieprzespanych nocy. Włosy miała upięte w bardzo ciasny kok, a znoszona tiara nałożona na głowę zapewniała, iż jej właścicielka nieczęsto zmienia swoje przyzwyczajenia. Dorosła czarownica wyglądała na ostoję ładu i porządku. Zza okularów spoglądały na nich bystre oraz dumne oczy, które świadczyły o niezwykłej inteligencji.

Emma zamyśliła się na chwilę - może jednak myliła się, co do tego, że świat magiczny jest bezbronny?

Z zadumy wyrwał ją Joshua, który szturchnął ją lekko i poparzył znacząco. Zapewne zauważył jej nieobecny wzrok. „Dobrze chociaż, że on, a nie nauczycielka" - pomyślała Emma. Stwierdziła bowiem, iż kobieta nie wygląda na taką, która tolerowałaby „zasypianie" na jej wykładach, nawet jeśli były to ich pierwsze momenty w tej szkole. Zastępczyni dyrektora kończyła właśnie przemowę o czterech domach i czekającej ich ceremonii przydziału. Dziewczynka była bardzo wdzięczna nowym przyjaciołom, że opowiedzieli jej o tym wszystkim w czasie podróży.

- Wrócę, gdy będziecie gotowi - oznajmiła McGonagall, wychodząc i zostawiając ich samych.

- Widzę, że odpłynęłaś na wykładzie - zachichotał Joshua. - Skoro zasypiasz u niej, to nie wiem, co zrobisz u Binnsa - jego mina wskazywała na to, iż bardzo rozśmieszyła go ta sytuacja.

- Jak to, co zrobi? - wszedł mu w słowo David. - Przecież to oczywiste, że będzie spała razem z nami. - Chłopak mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Henry wywrócił oczami, wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Mów za siebie - mruknął.

- A co, zamierzasz u niego uważać i starannie notować? - zapytała Dafne. Wcześniej próbowała odnaleźć w kieszeni lusterko, by uczesać włosy przed ceremonią, jednak kiedy jej się to nie udało, zaprzestała poszukiwań i zainteresowała się rozmową przyjaciół. - Chociaż wiesz... Może to nawet i dobrze - dodała, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. - W końcu od kogoś te notatki trzeba będzie kopiować.

Najprawdopodobniej doszłoby między nimi do kłótni lub chociaż ostrej wymiany zdań, ale podszedł do nich blond włosy, dość wysoki chłopak, który wyglądał na przerażonego.

- Przepraszam, wiecie może, na czym polega ceremonia przydziału? - zapytał. - Bo w pociągu słyszałem, jak mówili o pojedynku z trollem i... - nie wiedział jak dokończyć.

- Spokojnie - stwierdził Joshua z uśmiechem, patrząc ostro na Davida, który wyglądał, jakby chciał zaserwować chłopakowi kilka ciekawostek na temat owego pojedynku. Josh też lubił robić innym ludziom kawały, stwierdził jednak, że pierwszoroczny, pochodzący pewnie z rodziny mugoli, jest na tyle bezbronny i wystraszony, iż nie można go bardziej stresować.

David zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. Emma uważała, że wygląda jak dziecko, któremu ktoś podkradł cukierki. Mimo to, nie odezwał się ani słowem.

- Trzeba będzie nałożyć tiarę - powiedział Josh. Widząc zdumione spojrzenie chłopaka, dodał - To taki kapelusz, jak miała McGonagall. Tiara przydzieli cię do jednego z domów.

- I to już wszystko? - dopytywał się nieznajomy.

- Tak - wtrącił Henry, jakby starając się zachować spokój i nie zdenerwować przyjaciół. - Nie wierz we wszystko, co usłyszysz. A tak w ogóle, jestem Henry Lupin, to są Joshua, Dafne i David Weasleyowie, a to Emma Stevenson.

- Anthony Klein - uśmiechnął się do nich - Pochodzicie z rodzin magicznych, prawda?

- Tak - odparł Joshua i ruchem ręki uciszył Emmę, która chciała się odezwać. - Twoi rodzice są mugolami, jak rozumiem - stwierdził przyjaznym tonem, wprawiając chłopaka w zdumienie. W pociągu, kiedy się o tym dowiedzieli, kazano mu wyjść z przedziału.

- Mój tato jest mugolem lecz zostawił mamę, kiedy dowiedział się, że jest charłaczką. On nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z magią. Widzicie, oni nigdy nie byli małżeństwem, a rodzina taty nie chciała mnie znać, bo dowiedzieli się, że jest prawdopodobieństwo, iż zostanę czarodziejem. - chłopak wyglądał, jakby musiał się komuś wyżalić, a przyjazne zachowanie sprawiło, że wygadał się właśnie im. - Byłem bardzo mały kiedy umarła moja mama więc oddano mnie do domu dziecka. No a tam w końcu przyszedł list ze szkoły - smutek, który był widoczny na jego twarzy na początku opowieści zniknął zastąpiony uśmiechem. Było widać, że chłopak cieszy się, że będzie się uczył w Hogwarcie. Nadal jednak odczuwał strach.

- Będzie dobrze - Dafne uśmiechnęła się słodko do niego, na co reszta chłopców spojrzała na nią sceptycznie. David zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, ale nie skomentował jej zachowania. - Tutaj wszyscy zaczynają od zera, a to w jakim domu... - Przesunęła się bliżej chłopaka, ignorując swoich kuzynów i rozbawioną Emmę.

- Koniec rozmów! Idziemy! - nagły krzyk profesor McGonagall sprawił, że Dafne musiała przerwać swój monolog, a Anthony odwrócił od niej wzrok i przeniósł go na nauczycielkę. Dziewczyna z nieszczęśliwą miną ruszyła za resztą przyjaciół udając, że nie słyszy ich chichotów.

W ciszy weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Emma myślała, że widziała już wszystkie cuda świata. Szybko jednak zmieniła zdanie.

Olbrzymie pomieszczenie oświetlało tysiące unoszących się świec, rzucających na wszystko migotliwe cienie. Sala była przepięknie udekorowana czego przykładem był stół nauczycielski obity srebrną tkaniną, która w połączeniu z zastawą o podobnym kolorze dawała wspaniały efekt. Każdy ze stołów uczniowskich był w innym kolorze. Emma spojrzała na sufit.

- Niesamowite – szepnęła. Nad sobą bowiem miała piękne, rozgwieżdżone niebo.

- Jest zaczarowany – powiedział jej cicho Henry. Podeszli niedaleko stołu prezydialnego, a McGonagall postawiła na środku drewniany stołek po czym położyła na nim starą, zużyta już tiarę. - Ma imitować niebo... - Henry nie zwracał uwagi na to co dzieje się w sali, tylko kontynuował swój monolog. Emma pochyliła się w jego stronę, nie chcąc rzucać się za bardzo w oczy. Była pewna, że takiego zachowania nikt nie będzie tutaj tolerował. Westchnęła cicho.

„ Kolejne naruszenie zasad, a jeszcze nie przydzielili mnie do domu" - pomyślała i przechyliła się jeszcze bardziej w stronę nowego przyjaciela, chowając głowę. Miała bardzo twarde poglądy, jeśli chodziło o łamanie prawa. Jednak przestrzeganie szkolnych reguł nigdy jej nie wychodziło. Stojący obok Josh również wyglądał na bardziej zainteresowanego wykładem przyjaciela, niż starym kapeluszem.

*

Siedzący przy nauczycielskim stole, Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black z uwagą obserwowali dopiero co przybyłe dzieci. Severus przeciwnie, gdy tylko zobaczył, że przy stole Slytherinu usiedli Nott i Avery, przestał interesować się uczniami i oparł głowę na dłoniach wpatrując się tylko w jeden punkt.

- Czy oni muszą rozmawiać nawet podczas Ceremonii Przydziału? - spytał przyjaciela zirytowany Remus, dyskretnie wskazując na małą grupkę pochylonych ku sobie dzieci, wśród których znajdował się również jego syn.

- Ale z kim oni tak gadają? - Syriusz wyglądał na zainteresowanego i najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało mu to ewidentne łamanie zasad. Wśród starszych uczniów panowało przekonanie, że profesor Black prędzej uda, że kogoś nie widzi niż odejmie tej osobie punkty. Szlabany rozdawał tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał posprzątać gabinet, jednak od kiedy uczniowie sami się do tego zgłaszali nie rozdawał ich wcale.

- Nie znam tej małej, musieli poznać ją w pociągu – odpowiedział Remus. Nie mogli więcej powiedzieć na jej temat ponieważ widzieli tylko pochyloną głowę dziewczynki o kruczoczarnych włosach zaplecionych w dwa warkocze.

*

Henry ściszył głos, a w końcu zamilkł, gdyż w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza, a Tiara drgnęła i rozpoczęła swoją pieśń. Emma odetchnęła kilka razy.

_Może nie jestem śliczna,__  
__Może i łach ze mnie stary,__  
__Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,__  
__Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz Tiary._

- Nie mogła wymyślić czegoś nowego? - ziewnął Severus. Jednak szybko oprzytomniał, przypomniawszy sobie, że tę samą piosenkę Tiara śpiewała na Ceremonii Przydziału Harry'ego. Zaczął wpatrywać się w kapelusz z rosnącą irytacją.

_Znacie dobrze dzieje wojny,__  
__Ten czas straszny, w rozpacz hojny,__  
__Miał się skończyć lata temu,__  
__Gdy dziecku w lecie urodzonemu,__  
__Pokonać zło się udało.__  
__Jednak strasznie znów się stało,__  
__Gdy zły pan powrócił,__  
__Nasz świat znów zasmucił._

Albus i Severus wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Tiara nie poruszała zazwyczaj aktualnych tematów, ograniczając się tylko do znanych faktów o każdym z domów. Tym razem mówiła o wojnie z Voldemortem i o Harry'm. Tylko dlaczego?

_Na próby wystawiony,__  
__Za innych uśmiercony,__  
__Obrońca świata,__  
__Choć jeszcze dziecko._

Snape jęknął, a Minister Magii dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia. Severus trząsł się lekko.

_Myślicie, że wszystko stracone,__  
__Gdy drobne ciało zgładzone._

Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach, reszta nauczycieli wpatrywała się w siebie nawzajem przestraszona i zdezorientowana. Dzieci spojrzały na siebie wzrokiem pełnym napięcia.

- Harry – szepnął jedynie Henry, a Emma przytaknęła mu głową.

_Nadzieje jednak odzyskajcie,__  
__Nowych sojuszników szukajcie.__  
__Czarodziej i mugol, razem muszą dążyć do celu,__  
__Jakim jest spokój, szczęście i radość wielu._

- Co ona bredzi? - spytał Remus na głos, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

_Nim biel zieleń pokryje,__  
__Mrok świat spowije.__  
__Choć powrócą zapomniani__  
__I przez lata szukani,__  
__Nie będzie łatwo zło pokonać,__  
__Mroczną klątwę znów złamać._

W Wielkiej Sali panowała absolutna cisza, wydawało się nawet, że nikt nie oddycha.

_Dziś do młodzieży,__  
__Gdyż na was odpowiedzialność leży,__  
__Mówię o przeszłości,__  
__Nie bez strachu czy złości.__  
__Wiem, że przeciw sobie staniecie,__  
__W boju walczyć będziecie._

Uczniowie popatrzyli na siebie oszołomieni. Krukoni i Puchoni wyglądali na przerażonych, natomiast co niektórzy Gryfoni i Ślizgoni sprawiali wrażenie, jakby już byli gotowi chwycić za różdżki i pojedynkować się między sobą. Pierwszoroczni spojrzeli na nich z niepokojem. Okazało się jednak, że Tiara to przewidziała.

_Nie czas na dawne spory i waśnie,__  
__Trzeba zjednoczenia i pokoju właśnie.__  
__Spójrzcie na siebie ponad podziałami,__  
__Przecież jesteście tacy sami.__  
__Ślizgon z Gryfonem,__  
__Krukon z Puchonem.__  
__Nie zapominajcie o przeszłości,__  
__Jednak przy tworzeniu przyszłości,__  
__Szanujcie się nawzajem__  
__I kochajcie wytrwale._

Po każdej piosence Tiary, uczniowie zwyczajowo bili brawo. Natomiast tym razem w Wielkiej Sali nadal panowała cisza. Minister Magii i nauczyciele popatrzyli po sobie nerwowo. Czy stary kapelusz nie przewidział właśnie nowej wojny, w której będą walczyć ramię w ramię mugole z czarodziejami? Nie wszystko zrozumieli, niemniej wiadome było, że najbliższe tygodnie, miesiące bądź lata miały być trudne dla nich wszystkich.

Severus nadal siedział z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, więc Dumbledore skinął lekko głową na Minerwę aby dalej kontynuowała Przydział.

- Uczeń, którego imię i nazwisko wyczytam usiądzie na stołku i nałoży Tiarę. Adams, Katie - przed szereg wyszła przestraszona blondyneczka, która tylko nałożywszy Tiarę została Puchonką.

- Berkley, Devon – chłopak wyglądający na arystokratę, o inteligentnym lecz pewnym siebie wyrazie twarzy usiadł spokojnie na stołku. W tym przypadku Tiara również długo się nie namyślała.

- Ravenclaw! - chłopca odprowadziły oklaski dochodzące ze strony stołu jego nowego domu.

Emma, do tej pory opanowana, zaczęła się denerwować. Chciała trafić do tego samego domu co jej nowi przyjaciele. Poza tym, jednego była pewna – nie chciała trafić do Slytherinu. Przez jakąś chwilę nie słuchała wyczytywanych nazwisk. Ocknęła się dopiero wtedy, kiedy nauczycielka wyczytała „Klein, Anthony" a chłopiec ruszył w kierunku stołka, żegnany cichym „poradzisz sobie".

- Doprawdy ciekawe – stwierdziła Tiara, kiedy Anthony usiadł na stołku. - Nie jesteś podobny do swojego ojca, którego na szczęście nie znasz. Naukę traktujesz jak konieczność, ale chcesz pokazać wszystkim na co cię stać. Starasz się udowodnić rodzinie, że źle postąpiła oddając cię do sierocińca? - chłopak zacisnął kurczowo pięści ale nie odpowiedział. - Uznam to za odpowiedź twierdzącą – stwierdziła Tiara. - W każdym razie potrzebujesz przyjaciół. Na dodatek odważnych przyjaciół, którzy odegrają ważną role w dziejach. Oni pomogą ci się rozwinąć. Sądzę, że wtedy znajdziesz rodzinę.

- Gryffindor! - krzyknęła donośnie, a chłopak ruszył ku właściwemu stołowi. Dafne pokazała mu uniesiony w górę kciuk. Emma zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

„On się dostał, a ja?" - pomyślała z rozpaczą, spuszczając nisko głowę.

- Lestrange, Bernadette – Minerwa wyczytała to nazwisko z lekką odrazą w głosie. Emma spojrzała na dziewczynkę, którą spotkała w pociągu. Wyglądała na zimną, opanowaną, dumną arystokratkę. Tiara nawet nie dotknęła jej głowy, a już została Ślizgonką. W chwilę później „Lupin, Henry" podszedł spokojnie do stołka. Remus ścisnął tak mocno ramię przyjaciela, że Syriusz aż syknął z bólu. Na szczęście trwało to krótko i Henry trafił do Gryffindoru. Syriusz i Remus wznieśli dyskretnie toast, nawet Severus ocknął się i pogratulował dumnemu ojcu.

Do litery „s" zostało tylko kilkoro uczniów, przez co Emma była coraz bardziej przerażona. Wpatrywała się w podłogę, nie chcąc pokazać jak bardzo się boi. Przypomniała się jej konwencja partii demokratycznej USA sprzed kilku lat, na której przemawiał jej dziadek i ojciec, a także i ona sama miała powiedzieć kilka zdań. Na tamtej hali znajdowało się ponad tysiąc osób, a cały zjazd transmitowano na żywo. Była wtedy strasznie przerażona. Wówczas podszedł do niej ojciec, przytulił ją delikatnie i stwierdził, że na pewno da sobie radę. Wyznawał on zasadę, że nie ma takich problemów, z którymi nie można sobie poradzić. Poza tym wierzył w nią i dodawał jej otuchy. Wtedy wypadła bardzo dobrze, a na zorganizowanym później bankiecie wielu ludzi gratulowało jej wystąpienia.

Teraz też musi sobie poradzić. Uniosła wysoko głowę akurat wtedy, gdy McGonagall wyczytała jej nazwisko. Wolno podeszła do stołka, patrząc wprost na stół nauczycielski. Napotkała wzrok Ministra Magii, dyrektora i kilku nauczycieli, którzy patrzyli na nią najpierw z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, a później z bezgranicznym zdumieniem. Nie przejmując się tym zbytnio usiadła na stołku.

- Wiedziałam, że ojciec jednak pozwoli ci pójść do szkoły - Emma zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się o co chodzi Tiarze. - Mnóstwo odwagi, to było do przewidzenia, wielki talent, o tak. No i chyba brak szacunku do reguł, nieprawdaż? - dziewczynka nic nie odpowiedziała. - To chyba dziedziczne – zachichotała Tiara rozbawiona. - To gdzie chciałabyś trafić?

„Obojętnie, byle tylko nie do Slytherinu" – pomyślała Emma, zdezorientowana całą sytuacją.

- Ależ to oczywiste! Nie umieściłabym cię w Slytherinie. Sądzę, że mogłoby mi się za to oberwać od niektórych osób. To było tylko pytanie retoryczne. GRYFFINDOR! - krzyknęła po chwili głośno i jakby trochę radośniej niż przy innych dzieciach.

Emma odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do stołu Gryfonów, siadając obok Henry'ego. Naprzeciwko niej siedział Anthony uśmiechający się radośnie. Dziewczynka oparła głowę na ramieniu kolegi oddychając wolno.

- Aż tak się bałaś? - spytał Henry rozbawiony.

- Chyba tak – mruknęła cicho, zastanawiając się, czy było to bardzo niegodne zachowania Gryfonki.

Po chwili cała trójka Wesleyów dostała się do Gryffindoru i usiadła obok nich. Emma mogła się dokładniej przyjrzeć stołowi prezydialnemu i nauczycielom, jednak zauważyła, że to oni przyglądają się jej.

- Joshua – szturchnęła kolegę, który rozmawiał z jakimś starszym Gryfonem. - Dlaczego oni się na mnie patrzą? - spytała, zdając sobie sprawę jak głupio musiało to zabrzmieć.

- Kto? - Josh odwrócił się do niej.

- Nauczyciele, Minister Magii...

- Zdaje ci się – parsknął śmiechem, jednak widząc jej minę odwrócił się w stronę głównego stołu. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi. - Masz rację.

*

Severus patrzył na dziewczynkę z przerażeniem i niedowierzaniem.

- To niemożliwe, niemożliwe... - szeptał sam do siebie.

Z kolei Albus wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Znał przecież prawdę.

Czyli nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone? Tylko jeśli ta dziewczynka jest tym, na kogo wygląda, dlaczego jej ojciec przez tyle lat nie dawał znaku życia? Do niego mógł mieć, całkowicie uzasadniony, żal, ale jest jeszcze przecież Severus, Syriusz, wszyscy Weasleyowie i inni. Czyżby postanowił odwrócić się także od nich? A może jednak nie, skoro pozwolił swojej córce iść do Hogwartu?

Miał miliony pytań. Od poznania odpowiedzi, zależało wiele.

Chociaż może nie? Już raz próbował zrobić bohatera z niewinnego dziecka, któremu zależało na normalności. A on, Albus, jak zwykle wiedział lepiej! Nie, nie może popełnić tego samego błędu. Ale musi dowiedzieć się prawdy. I jeśli jest tak, jak sądzi, pójdzie tylko porozmawiać, do niczego nie będzie zmuszał, o nic prosił. Może tylko o chwilę rozmowy, czasu na wytłumaczenie się, przeprosiny, chociaż wiedział, że nikt nie powinien mu wybaczyć.

Zaraz później nawiedziły go wątpliwości. A jeśli się myli? Jeśli wszystkich poniosła fantazja? Uparcie wpatrywał się w dziecko. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma mowy o pomyłce.

_Oczy Lily._


	12. Chapter 12

**  
Rozdział 12**

Biały Dom powszechnie uważa się za jedno z najlepiej chronionych miejsc na świecie. Jako siedziba prezydenta supermocarstwa jest zarazem wizytówką USA, jak również ma dbać o morale społeczeństwa. Atak terrorystyczny na obiekty sportowe, biura czy magazyny, spowodowałby poważny niepokój wśród ludności. Trudno jednak wyobrazić sobie reakcję ludzi po ataku na siedzibę prezydenta.

Budynek ten został oddany do użytku już dwa wieki temu, przeżył dwa pożary, był rozbudowywany i modernizowany, jednak wiadome było, że nie zapewnia wystarczającej ochrony jego mieszkańcom. Agenci Secret Service wiele razy próbowali przekonać głowę państwa do przeprowadzki w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Biały Dom miał pozostać jedynie gabinetem prezydenta, który mógłby nadal przyjmować zagranicznych dygnitarzy w tych historycznych murach. Edward Spencer postawił jednak na swoim i z budynku się nie wyprowadził. Twierdził, że „duchy jego poprzedników" pomagają mu w sprawowaniu władzy i podejmowaniu decyzji.

*

Pierwsza Dama USA stała na balkonie Białego Domu wpatrując się w nocne niebo nad Waszyngtonem. Po ataku na dowódców wojskowych natychmiast ogłoszono alarm i postawiono wojsko i służby specjalne w stan najwyższej gotowości. Bojąc się jednak wywołania powszechnej paniki, w planach alarmowych już dawno zdecydowano, że prezydent z żoną nadal będą mieszkać w Białym Domu. Był to wyłącznie zabieg propagandowy, mający pokazać ludziom, że głowa państwa nie przestraszyła się trudnej sytuacji i z całkowitym opanowaniem będzie kierować dalszą polityką. Agenci ochrony zdecydowanie woleliby ewakuować najważniejsze osoby kraju w bezpieczniejsze miejsce, niż nieustannie bać się ataku, przed którym przestarzały Biały Dom nie był w stanie nikogo ochronić. Musieli jednak liczyć się z doradcami prezydenta, a przede wszystkim ze zdaniem Pierwszej Rodziny.

Eleanor Spencer otuliła się szczelniej szalem. Choć był dopiero początek września, pogoda była iście jesienna, jakby dopasowywała się do coraz bardziej napiętej sytuacji międzynarodowej. Im bardziej gęstniała atmosfera polityczna, tym zimnej i bardziej wietrznie stawało się na dworze.

Pierwsza Dama z niepokojem patrzyła na miasto, niemal odcięte policyjno - wojskowym kordonem. Gdy tylko odpowiednie służby dowiedziały się o ataku, natychmiast zamknięto przestrzeń powietrzną nad Waszyngtonem, tak że mogły znajdować się tam tylko wojskowe samoloty. Były to działania proceduralne, decyzje podejmowano zgodnie z wcześniej powstałymi instrukcjami, nawet w przypadku nieobecności lub niezdolności do prowadzenia walki przez prezydenta, czy głównych dowódców.

W tej chwili nad Białym Domem i ważniejszymi obiektami latały wojskowe śmigłowce, przestrzeń powietrzną patrolowały myśliwce, a na terenie posiadłości znajdowało się kilkukrotnie więcej niż zwykle agentów i żołnierzy.

Kobieta westchnęła kierując się w stronę drzwi wejściowych do pokoju. Dopóki nie będą mieli pełnego obrazu sytuacji i nie podejmą odpowiednich decyzji, zakazała rzecznikom prasowym komentowania czegokolwiek i podawania jakichkolwiek informacji. Była bardzo obyta w świecie polityki i dobrze wiedziała, że czasem lepiej zachować milczenie.

Zdążyła również sprawdzić czy główny lekarz Białego Domu razem ze wszystkimi specjalistami jest już w ich prywatnym szpitalu usytuowanym w jednym ze skrzydeł budynku. Teraz musiała tylko czekać na helikopter, którym miał przylecieć jej mąż i zięć. Bardzo się o nich bała, tak samo jak o jedyną córkę, która musiała czekać na lotnisku w Europie na pozwolenie startu i jakąkolwiek wiadomość.

Gdy chciała już wejść do budynku, usłyszała charakterystyczny szum śmigieł helikopterów, odwróciła się gwałtownie i stanęła przy kamiennej balustradzie. Na słynnym trawniku Białego Domu lądowały właśnie wojskowe maszyny. Eleanor zmarszczyła brwi wpatrując się w rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Jeszcze niedawno trudno by jej było przyjąć do wiadomości, że idealnie wypielęgnowany trawnik rezydencji, będący na większości widokówek, stanie się wojskowym lądowiskiem. O ile wcześniej, prognozy Daryla o rychło zbliżającej się wojnie traktowała z lekkim sceptycyzmem, teraz mogła zobaczyć na własne oczy, że wojna się zaczęła.

Jednym atakiem, Syndykat rozpętał olbrzymi konflikt.

Wiedziała, że Stany Zjednoczone i ich sojusznicy nie pozostawią tego bez odpowiedzi. W końcu miała spory wpływ na politykę supermocarstwa i zupełnie nie przeszkadzał jej fakt, że Syndykat jest organizacją międzynarodową ukrywającą się na terytorium wielu krajów, przez co wojna mogła przekształcić się w przysłowiową walkę z wiatrakami. Wiedziała jednak, że zrobi wszystko, żeby ludzie którzy skrzywdzili jej przybranego syna, odpowiedzieli za swoje postępowanie.

Przy akompaniamencie syren alarmowych i w świetle ogromnych reflektorów, wylądował najważniejszy helikopter, a Eleanor wychyliła się lekko, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy wychodzących z niego Edwarda i Michaela. Po kilku sekundach jęknęła cicho, po czym odwróciła się i weszła do domu. Wiedziała już, że sytuacja jest poważna, nie mogła jednak nic więcej w tej chwili zrobić. Nathan, jako główny lekarz Białego Domu, cieszył się całkowitym zaufaniem Michaela. Pierwszej Damie nie pozostało nic innego, jak uwierzyć w intuicję zięcia.

Weszła do pokoju i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi, po czym skierowała się do jej prywatnego salonu. Było to ich główne miejsce narad, dlatego też była pewna, że gdy tylko będą mogli, wszyscy się tam zjawią by podjąć strategiczne decyzje.

*

Gdy tylko wojskowy helikopter dotknął powierzchni ziemi, pasażerowie nie zważając na gwałtowne podmuchy wiatru i olbrzymią ulewę, wyskoczyli z maszyny. Jason pobiegł przodem w stronę wejścia do Białego Domu, wydając szybkie rozkazy. Za nim podążyli agenci Secret Service trzymając nosze, na których leżał nieprzytomny Sekretarz Obrony. Po prezydenta natychmiast wyszło kilku agentów ochrony i razem z nim skierowali się do salonu Białego Domu, gdzie czekała już zdenerwowana Pierwsza Dama. Edward wiedział, że musi teraz zaufać lekarzom.

Jason i towarzyszący mu funkcjonariusze Secret Service, w biegu mijając kolejne korytarze i pospiesznie otwierane przed nimi drzwi, wpadli do części szpitalnej, gdzie zobaczyli bladego lecz opanowanego głównego lekarza w otoczeniu kilkunastu sprowadzonych w trybie pilnym, najlepszych specjalistów.

- Co z nim? – spytał Nathan, kiedy ostrożnie przełożyli Michaela na stół operacyjny. Wiedział, że wszelkie działania muszą być podjęte natychmiast.

- Nie mogłeś pofatygować się na lotnisko? – warknął Daryl gniewnie. – Może byś coś pomógł już w czasie transportu.

- I tak nie miałbym sprzętu – odparł lekarz spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. – Będąc tutaj mogłem wszystko przygotować. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie.

- Uczyłeś się od niego podejmowania takich cholernie wyważonych decyzji?! – wykrzyknął szef CIA, patrząc na leżącego przyjaciela.

- Owszem – syknął lekarz, tym razem już zirytowany tym, że ktoś uniemożliwia mu pracę. – Tobie radziłbym zrobić to samo, najwyższy czas! – Po czym skinął na dwóch agentów i zwrócił się do jednego z lekarzy. – Zbadaj pana Jonesa.

Zirytowany i zarazem załamany Daryl opuścił salę szpitalną prowadzony przez funkcjonariuszy Secret Service. Gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, usłyszał pospieszne stukanie kobiecych obcasów i znalazł się w objęciach żony.

- Nic ci nie jest? – szepnęła przytulając się do niego.

- Nie – westchnął. – Michael dosłownie kazał mi się wynosić z kokpitu, który był najbardziej zagrożony. On jest teraz na stole operacyjnym, a ja mam tylko kilka zadrapań.

- Zawsze taki był i wygląda na to, że się nie zmieni. Spokojnie, Nathan się nim zajmie – spojrzała na niego poważnie.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało, od razu zaczęła planować kolejne posunięcia. Daryl nie dziwił się, że była jednym z głównych strategów „gabinetu" Michaela i zarazem rzecznikiem prasowym Białego Domu. Margaret Jones była przecież jedną z najinteligentniejszych i najbardziej stanowczych kobiet jakie kiedykolwiek znał.

- Muszę pana zbadać – odezwał się nagle, stojący obok nich lekarz. Daryl skrzywił się lekko, zdążył już zapomnieć o tym, że Nathan kogoś za nim wysłał.

- A my musimy porozmawiać z prezydentem, może pan równie dobrze zbadać mojego męża w salonie – stwierdziła Margaret takim tonem jakim najczęściej mówiła do dziennikarzy. Nikt nie był w stanie z nią wtedy polemizować.

*

Prywatny salon obecnej Pierwszej Damy był jednym z najbardziej reprezentacyjnych pomieszczeń rezydencji. Urządzony w eleganckiej beżowej tonacji, z ciemnymi meblami, miał emanować spokojem i być niemalże potwierdzeniem wysokiego statusu i klasy mieszkańców.

Kiedy jednak blady i zdenerwowany prezydent wszedł do pokoju i zastał tam swoją żonę, nie widać było po nim zwyczajowego opanowania. Podszedł do kobiety i objął ją mocno.

- Mówiłem mu, że to niebezpieczne, ale przecież on nigdy mnie nie słucha – szepnął. Ton jego głosu zdradzał jednak raczej całkowite zrezygnowanie, niż złość na zięcia. – Chyba robię się na to za stary…

Eleanor przytuliła mocniej męża i oparła twarz na jego ramieniu, oddychając głęboko i próbując się uspokoić. Przez wiele lat małżeństwa starali się wspierać wzajemnie, czasem wręcz zmuszać do działania, czasem studzić zapał i przypominać o możliwych konsekwencjach swoich planów.

Kobieta wiedziała, że Edward jako były wojskowy podczas wojny potrafi chłodno analizować sytuację, kalkulować zyski i straty oraz podejmować odpowiednie decyzje. Jeśli jednak sprawa dotyczyła kogoś z jego bliskich, prezydent był zupełnie niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek działania. Był to jedyny moment, kiedy ogarniała go panika. Eleanor wiedziała, że dużo zależy teraz od niej. Była to w pewnym sensie wada jej męża, jednak był to również jeden z ważniejszych powodów, dla których tak bezgranicznie go kochała. Pomimo piastowanego niezwykle wysokiego stanowiska, nadal pozostawał ojcem i mężem zatroskanym o swoją rodzinę.

- Poradzi sobie – powiedziała przytulając Edwarda. – Michael jest bardzo dzielny.

Po twarzy prezydenta przemknął cień uśmiechu.

- Czasem mam wrażenie, że aż za bardzo…

Eleanor usiadła na kanapie i wyciągnęła rękę do męża.

- Uwierz mi, już jutro oberwie nam się, że rozpaczaliśmy zamiast podejmować decyzje i działać.

- W zasadzie mogę od niego oberwać – uśmiechnął się. – Obyś miała rację.

***

- Jak Michael? – spytała Eleanor Spencer, gdy tylko młodzi ludzie weszli.

- Nathan się nim zajął – stwierdziła Magraret. Daryl usiadł obok i popatrzył smętnie za okno, ignorując pochylonego nad nim lekarza.

- To coś poważnego? – spytał Edward. – Jak go zobaczyłem na tych schodach, całego zakrwawionego… - jęknął z rozpaczą,

- Poradzi sobie, bywało z nim gorzej – spokojnie odpowiedziała Margaret. – Powinniśmy jednak zacząć działać. Sam powiedziałeś, że Michael chciał żebyś ty mógł wszystkim dalej pokierować, prawda? – zwróciła się do męża.

- Tak, tak – mruknął niezbyt przytomnie Daryl, kiedy jednak napotkał karcące spojrzenie żony, dodał. – Musimy coś zrobić, to był atak na głównych dowódców, nie możemy tego pozostawić bez odzewu.

- Zaczekałbym ze strategicznymi decyzjami do czasu, jak z Michaelem będzie lepiej – powiedział prezydent.

- Owszem. – Margaret skinęła potakująco głową. – Zorganizuję jednak konferencję prasową, media mogą być niebezpieczne, jeśli nie będą miały właściwych informacji.

- Wiesz jak to zabrzmiało? Mamy demokrację i wolność, a ty chcesz kontrolować media? – Daryl uspokoił się już nieco, czego dowodem było ironiczne poczucie humoru.

Kobieta przewróciła z irytacją oczami, po czym spojrzała wymownie na lekarza, który właśnie kończył bandażować Darylowi rękę.

- Czy mógłby pan…? – Nie musiała kończyć, lekarz pracował już dla Białego Domu i dobrze wiedział, kiedy należy wyjść. Skinął tylko głową i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Proszę wziąć coś na wzmocnienie i odpocząć – powiedział jeszcze do szefa CIA, po czym wyszedł.

- Uwierz mi, mam większe doświadczenie z mediami. Znając ich, już jest głośno o tym, co się stało z samolotem, a nasze milczenie tylko to potwierdza – stwierdziła Margaret.

- Masz rację – wtrąciła się Eleonor. – Dopóki nie mieliśmy pewnych informacji, kazałam rzecznikom siedzieć cicho. Lepiej nic nie mówić, niż rozgłaszać bzdury.

- Tak. – Margaret zgodziła się niechętnie. – Ale tym sposobem daliśmy im pełne pole działania. Pewnie już oberwało nam się za milczenie.

W tym momencie do salonu wszedł Jason i, jakby onieśmielony, Andrew.

- Nathan po pierwszych badaniach powiedział, że to nic poważnego. Trzeba będzie porządnie pilnować Michaela przez kilka dni, ale lekarze są dobrej myśli – powiedział szef ochrony.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Prezydent objął żonę, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Jason, zostaniesz tutaj, Michael ma mieć wszelką możliwą ochronę. – powiedział Daryl z naciskiem. – Czy mu się to podoba czy nie. Jak się obudzi, trzeba coś postanowić.

- Zwołam konferencję. Jak rozumiem, główna teza to współpraca z Brytyjczykami i mobilizacja wszystkich sojuszników? – spytała Margaret prezydenta.

- Tak, jutro wygłoszę orędzie do narodu, ale dzisiaj trzeba coś powiedzieć mediom.

- Zajmę się tym, ale muszę wiedzieć dokładnie co tam się stało – stwierdziła Margaret patrząc na męża.

Daryl westchnął cicho, po czym zaczął relacjonować wszystkie wydarzenia.

*

Kate Hindson pospiesznie skierowała się w stronę głównej bramy wjazdowej prowadzącej na teren bazy wojskowej. Mając spore doświadczenie dziennikarskie, dobrze wiedziała, że ważna informacja, co więcej – informacja na wyłączność - jest na wagę złota. W takich przypadkach niezbyt liczyło się to, czy owa informacja została zdobyta legalnie. Kate była skuteczna, za to jej płacili.

Przechodząc obok kawałka siatki stanowiącej na tym fragmencie jedyne ogrodzenie, niemal zaklęła głośno, gdy jej nowe, markowe szpilki prawie zostały w błocie. Uważała dziennikarstwo za idiotyczny zawód między innymi dlatego, że zbieranie informacji wcale nie było tak finezyjne jak opowiadali im na studiach. Była zbyt wysoko postawioną dziennikarką, by jak paparazzi, których nazywała pogardliwie „gryździpiórkami", przesiadywać na drzewach. Obecna sytuacja pokazywała jednak dobitnie, że nawet ona musi się nieraz zniżyć do metod bardziej prymitywnych.

Wiedziała, że czegokolwiek się teraz dowie, nie będzie w stanie tego przedstawić natychmiast na żywo na antenie. W tym zawodzie należało być nie tylko skutecznym, ale również atrakcyjnym dla widza. Zdaniem Kate, tylko osoby z dużą wadą wzroku mogły uznać ją w tej chwili za atrakcyjną. Była przecież cała mokra, zziębnięta i obłocona. Po prostu cudnie!

Przy bramie dyżurowali żołnierze z psami tropiącymi. Kate przystanęła na chwilę by ściągnąć buty, które i tak jej w tej chwili przeszkadzały, po czym schowała się za drzewem pomstując w myślach nad idiotycznością tej sytuacji.

- Wiesz co z Sekretarzem Obrony? – dobiegły ją słowa jednego z żołnierzy.

- Widziałem jak wynosili go na noszach – odparł drugi. Psy zaczęły szczekać, przez co nie usłyszała fragmentu rozmowy. Była jednak zadowolona, że wiatr wiał w jej kierunku przez co zwierzęta nie mogły jej wyczuć, a ona mogła podsłuchać rozmowę.

- Wszystko jest objęte tajemnicą wojskową i poza dowódcami nikt nie ma o niczym pojęcia – udało jej się znowu usłyszeć. Kiedy nieznacznie się wychyliła, zauważyła że dołączył do nich jeszcze jeden żołnierz. – W każdym razie wyglądało to bardzo źle. A Biały Dom ponoć zakazał informowania mediów o czymkolwiek.

Nagle jeden z psów odwrócił się w jej stronę, węsząc niespokojnie. Zaalarmowani tym żołnierze, skinęli tylko głowami i niemal bezszelestnie skierowali się w jej stronę. Posuwali się wolno, metodycznie sprawdzając każdy fragment terenu.

Kate dobrze wiedziała, jakie kary spotykały dziennikarzy, którzy posunęli się za daleko próbując zdobyć informacje. Biorąc pod uwagę napiętą atmosferę oraz wszystkie procedury alarmowe, gdyby ją teraz znaleźli, mogłaby przez co najmniej kilka tygodni, o ile nie miesięcy, nie wyjść z aresztu. Pretekstów do zatrzymania dostarczyła przecież sporo – przebywanie bez zezwolenia na terenie obiektu wojskowego, próba zdobycia tajnych informacji, nie wspominając już nawet o szpiegostwie na rzecz obcego rządu czy organizacji międzynarodowej, o które mógł ją oskarżyć co bardziej gorliwy prokurator.

Wiedziała, że musi jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Wykorzystała moment, kiedy jeden z wojskowych mimo wszędobylskiego błota nadepnął na jakąś suchą gałąź. Odwróciła się i, starając się nie spowodować jakiegokolwiek hałasu, skierowała się w stronę samochodu. Wydawało jej się, że tuż za sobą słyszy żołnierzy, którzy w każdej chwili mogli zacząć strzelać bez ostrzeżenia. Nigdy nie podobało jej się zarządzenie, które umożliwiało wojsku skuteczniejszą ochronę obiektów rządowych, baz, czy tajnych projektów naukowych. Teraz tym bardziej chciała krzyknąć veto, żeby nie dopuścić do ostateczności. Jakiś natrętny głosik powtarzał jej jednak, że sama się w tą sytuację wpakowała. Nieszczęsne wygórowane ambicje zawodowe!

Przyspieszyła kroku, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że dużo ryzykuje. W pracy zawsze była opanowana i nie przejmowała się piętrzącymi na każdym kroku problemami. Ta sytuacja była jednak tak odmienna od tego, do czego była przyzwyczajona, że zwyczajnie spanikowała. Usłyszała za sobą krzyk jednego z żołnierzy.

- Stój, bo strzelam!

Czyżby spotkała nowicjuszy, którzy nie przestrzegali regulaminu i postanowili ją ostrzec?

Zamiast jednak się zatrzymać, zaczęła biec. Nie oglądała się za siebie, wystarczyły jej odgłosy pospiesznych kroków żołnierzy i szczekania psów. Od samochodu dzieliło ją już tylko kilkanaście metrów. Miała nadzieję, że kamerzyście będącym równocześnie jej kierowcą, nie zachciało się spać. Jeśli miała uniknąć długotrwałych przesłuchań i kompromitacji swojej stacji telewizyjnej, musieli natychmiast odjechać.

W biegu otworzyła drzwi samochodu i wskoczyła do środka, gdzie siedział zdziwiony mężczyzna, który na jej widok tylko zmarszczył brwi.

- Jedź! – krzyknęła patrząc z przerażeniem w boczne lusterko. Żołnierze, żałując wcześniejszego łagodnego odruchu względem niej, zaczęli strzelać w stronę samochodu. Gwałtownie odskoczyła, gdy jedna z kul zniszczyła boczną szybę. – Szybko! – krzyknęła znowu.

Przerażony kierowca, słysząc desperację w jej głosie, ruszył z piskiem opon i na pełnym gazie wyjechał na bardziej uczęszczaną drogę. Chociaż tamci żołnierze nie mogli ich już dogonić, z pewnością zdążyli powiadomić odpowiednie służby. W dużym wozie telewizyjnym, zlokalizowanie ich było dziecinnie proste.

- Co tym razem? – warknął mężczyzna ignorując klaksony i starając się jak najprędzej dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie będą mogli zostawić samochód i znaleźć jakiś inny środek transportu. – Nie wiem co na to szef wiadomości, kiedy powiesz mu, że musieliśmy zostawić wóz.

Kate jęknęła.

- Nie możemy go zostawić, za łatwo będzie namierzyć stację. Musimy…

- Naoglądałaś się za dużo filmów sensacyjnych, czy jak? Nie będę odstawiał żadnego cyrku! – kamerzysta był coraz bardziej zirytowany. Cudem udało mu się uniknąć kilku stłuczek.

- To co chcesz zrobić?

- Zostawimy go gdzieś i powiemy, że został skradziony.

Kate zmarszczyła brwi patrząc na niego uważnie. Nie podejrzewała go o takie pomysły.

- Dobra – westchnęła i na chwilę oparła się o siedzenie. – Ale czegoś się dowiedziałam.

- Doprawdy? – spytał ironicznie. – Tak się składa, że przed chwilą dzwonili za studia. Biały Dom ma mieć konferencję prasową. Za piętnaście minut – spojrzał na nią zirytowany. – Ponoć ma być sama główna pani rzecznik, która przecież normalnie zachowuje się, jakby była ponad tym wszystkim i nie występuje publicznie. Więc skoro zdecydowała się pokazać przed kamerami, powinna mieć coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Gdyby nie twoje dziwne akcje dywersyjne, z pewnością byśmy zdążyli.

*

Doktor Nathan Lander odetchnął głęboko, myjąc ręce po operacji.

Udało się.

Znowu.

Michael miał irytującą zdolność ciągłego wpadania w kłopoty, lecz również – na szczęście! –do wychodzenia cało z każdej opresji. Tylko dlaczego Nathan w większości przypadków, przynajmniej przez ostatnie lata, musiał go po każdej eskapadzie doprowadzać „do stanu używalności"?

Kiedyś spytał się sekretarza, czy ten musi mu wiecznie dostarczać pracy. Przecież jest też zatrudniony w klinice, prowadzi wykłady. Naprawdę, Michael nie musiałby płacić mu takich kroci, a pozwolić spokojnie zajmować się własną karierą, bez konieczności dość częstego przypominania sobie postępowania w sytuacjach nagłych i krytycznych. Nathan podejrzewał jednak, że jego marudzenia na nic się nie zdadzą. Przecież właśnie się okazało, że nawet odejście od czynnej służby i całodobowa ochrona nie są w stanie zapewnić Michaelowi bezpieczeństwa.

Doktor przeszedł do małej sali szpitalnej, gdzie leżał jego przyjaciel.

Kiedy położyli go na stół operacyjny, Michael był cały zakrwawiony a jego oddech był bardzo płytki. Dopiero po pospiesznych badaniach okazało się, że uraz głowy jest niegroźny, a inne rany, skaleczenia i sińce zagoją się w najbliższym czasie i nie stanowią zagrożenia dla życia.

Być może, gdyby Michael nie był jego przyjacielem i jedną z najważniejszych osób w kraju, Nathan podszedłby do niego z właściwym sobie, chłodnym opanowaniem, analizując jako typowy przypadek medyczny. Doktor wiedział, że jest to bardzo nieprofesjonalne, jednak za każdym razem kiedy Miki lądował u niego w gabinecie, lub co gorsza, na stole operacyjnym, przeżywał to bardzo mocno.

Usiadł na krześle i delikatnie sprawdził, czy opatrunek jest na pewno dobrze założony, po czym przez chwilę wpatrywał się w monitory kontrolujące czynności życiowe. Wyglądało na to, że sytuacja jest ustabilizowana. Przetarł oczy dłonią i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było całe pomalowane na biało, wyłożone kaflami. Jedynymi meblami były tu dla szpitalne łóżka, kilka niewygodnych krzeseł i – jeśli można to nazwać meblami – spora ilość aparatury medycznej. Teoretycznie powinien być to najbardziej luksusowy szpital świata. Lekarz często zastanawiał się, jak zareagowaliby ludzie, gdyby zobaczyli te niemal spartańskie warunki.

Nathan wiedział, że Michael zdecydowanie nie lubił tego pokoju. Niestety przebywał tu zatrważająco często.

Nathan skierował się w stronę drzwi, uprzednio prosząc pielęgniarkę by dzwoniła do niego, gdyby cokolwiek się działo. Musiał teraz poinformować zebranych w salonie, że wszystko w porządku, bo wcześniej zdążył tylko w paru słowach uspokoić Jasona i Andrew, po czym kazał im wyjść z sali. Znał prezydenta wystarczająco długo by wiedzieć, że gdy chodziło o jego najbliższych, był nieobliczalny. O Emily nie chciał nawet myśleć. Miał nadzieję, iż nigdy nie znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji: z dala od domu, czekając na choć dwa słowa wyjaśnienia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

- To, co robimy, jest idiotyczne – warknął zirytowany kamerzysta. Stali właśnie przy głównej drodze usiłując złapać „stopa" lub taksówkę. Wcześniej zostawili samochód telewizyjny głęboko w lesie. Kate zasugerowała nawet, żeby go spalić, jednak Ted nie chciał jej nawet słuchać. – Mogą nas za to wsadzić! Czy ty zawsze musisz mieć takie durne pomysły?! Wiedziałem, że kiedyś w końcu ci się nie uda.

- Na razie się udaje, muszę pomyśleć co dalej, więc przestań z łaski swojej panikować jak baba! – Kate wiedziała, co należy powiedzieć, żeby Ted wreszcie przestał narzekać.

Był jednym z najlepszych w swoim zawodzie, jednak przebywanie z nim było dość męczące. Kobieta była bardzo zdziwiona, że w ogóle pozwolił jej na realizację szalonego planu porzucenia samochodu. Co prawda to ona zadzwoniła do szefa i starała się pokrótce wyjaśnić całą sytuację, to ona planowała kolejne działania, ale mimo wszystko Ted nie postanowił oddać się dobrowolnie w ręce policji, co było dla niego nie lada wyczynem. Nie miał jednak za dużego wyboru.

Kate zdawała sobie sprawę, że wcześniej czy później ktoś wpadnie na ich trop i wtedy sytuacja mocno się skomplikuje. Tymczasem musiała pozbyć się telefonu komórkowego, zmienić ubrania i najlepiej jeszcze dotrzeć na czas na konferencję. To był najlepszy sposób, żeby choć w pewnym stopniu udobruchać wściekłego szefa. Być może zostanie wybaczone jej nawet porzucenie auta? Kto wie?

Przy dwójce autostopowiczów zatrzymała się ciężarówka.

- Gdzie? – warknął kierowca. Ted już chciał wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę z powodu jego zachowania, ale Kate szturchnęła go mocno, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że ma się nie odzywać.

- Waszyngton.

- O! To blisko, ale ja nie jadę do centrum, mogę was zostawić na obrzeżach a potem radźcie sobie sami.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Kate, po czym otworzyła drzwi i usiadła na siedzeniu nie kryjąc zadowolonego uśmieszku. Chwilowo byli bezpieczni. Raczej nikt nie będzie szukał dwójki zbiegłych – to słowo wydawało jej się dziwne, jednak dobrze ilustrowało ich obecną sytuację – dziennikarzy. Ted usiadł obok niej mamrocząc coś niezbyt cenzuralnego.

*

Niedaleko Białego Domu, jeszcze podczas kadencji poprzedniego prezydenta, wybudowano spory budynek mający być oficjalnym centrum medialnym ekipy rządzącej. Agenci ochrony entuzjastycznie podchwycili pomysł, gdyż wizyty dziennikarzy w rezydencji prezydenckiej uważali za potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo dla głowy państwa. Organizowanie konferencji prasowych, spotkań, odczytów, prelekcji i wszelkich innych spotkań medialno – promocyjnych przeniesiono więc tam, a Secret Service odetchnęło z ulgą. Przynajmniej na chwilę. Później Michael zaczął szybko awansować i należało go chronić, a to zgodnie z opinią większości funkcjonariuszy było zadaniem niemal niewykonanym.

Prostokątny, oszklony budynek stał się jedną ciekawszych atrakcji Waszyngtonu. Niektórzy protestowali przeciwko jego budowie, twierdząc że architektonicznie zupełnie nie pasuje on do tradycyjnego i dumnego miasta. Ówczesny prezydent stwierdził jednak, że centrum ma być spojrzeniem w przyszłość, a nie cofaniem się w przeszłość i doprowadził do realizacji projektu.

Główna rzeczniczka prasowa Białego Domu, jak zawsze punktualna, weszła do budynku tylnymi drzwiami aby uniknąć dziennikarzy. W razie jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa, towarzyszyło jej kilku funkcjonariuszy Secret Service. Trudno byłoby ją jednak wypatrzeć pomiędzy sekretarkami i innymi osobami, które przyjechały razem z nią. W niektórych kręgach mówiono, że im więcej osób towarzyszyło danej osobie, tym wyższą pozycję zajmowała. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że z Margaret Jones należało się liczyć.

Przeszła szybko bocznymi korytarzami, witając się z jednymi, całkowicie ignorując pozostałych. Jej mąż i przyjaciele nieraz między sobą twierdzili, że władza troszkę uderzyła jej do głowy, nie mówili jej jednak tego wprost. Ktoś kiedyś zaryzykował stwierdzenie, że Margaret jest jednoosobową gwardią pretoriańską Michaela, trzeba przyznać, że było w tym sporo racji.

- Możemy zaczynać? – spytała, gdy podszedł do niej kierownik konferencji. Było to nowe stanowisko wymyślone specjalnie na potrzeby tego budynku i licznych odbywających się w nim imprez. Kiedy w ciągu jednego dnia zdarzało się kilkanaście konferencji prasowych, nad każdą pracowała osobna ekipa zarządzana przez kierownika. Umożliwiało to uniknięcie zamieszania.

- Wszystko jest gotowe – odparł. – Czekamy jeszcze na kilku dziennikarzy, mieli problem żeby zdążyć tutaj w tak krótkim czasie.

- Doprawdy? Czasem mam wrażenie, że oni tu nocują – prychnęła, a młody człowiek pozostawił to bez komentarza. – Dobrze, zaczniemy za pięć minut, przejrzę jeszcze przemówienie.

Kobieta razem z całą świtą doradców skierowała się do niewielkiego saloniku, gdzie zamierzała poprawiać tekst, który z pewnością już był perfekcyjny.

*

- Szybciej! – krzyknęła Kate wysiadając z taksówki i biegnąc w stronę centrum konferencyjnego, w którym zapewne już zaczęła się konferencja prasowa. Za sobą słyszała zdyszanego Teda.

Sam fakt, że udało im się tu w miarę szybko dotrzeć, uważała wręcz za nierealny. Dopiero groziło jej zatrzymanie przez patrol wojskowy, a już była w centrum Waszyngtonu. Faktycznie, gdyby to przeanalizować, okazałoby się niewykonalne. Kierowca samochodu ciężarowego był jednak maniakiem prędkości. Ku rozpaczy Teda, w ekspresowym tempie przywiózł ich nie tylko na obrzeża miasta, lecz nawet, ignorując kilka zakazów dotarli całkiem blisko centrum miasta, gdzie – o dziwo! - od razu złapali taksówę.

Przebiegła przez rozsuwane, szklane drzwi, po czym weszła do wielkiego holu wejściowego i rozejrzała się wokół. Było tu dość mało ludzi, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – konferencja się już zaczęła. Kate jęknęła cicho.

- Szuka pani czegoś? – usłyszała nagle obok siebie. Stał tam strażnik patrzący na nią z powątpiewaniem. Faktycznie nie wyglądała za dobrze, włosy które aż błagały o spotkanie z grzebieniem, zebrała w kucyk. Bluzka też nie wyglądała za dobrze po wyciągnięciu jej z torby. Ale co innego mogła zrobić, gdy trzeba było pracować, a innych zapasowych ubrań nie wzięła ze sobą.

- Konferencji rzeczniczki Białego Domu. Pewnie już się zaczęła.

- Właśnie powinna się zaczynać. A ma pani dokumenty? – spytał. Pokazała mu swoją legitymacje służbową i akredytację. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią nieco łagodniej. – Sala 101.

- Dziękuję – odparła nie patrząc nawet na strażnika, po czym skierowała się do windy i razem z kamerzystą wjechali na pierwsze piętro.

Była to największa sala konferencyjna w budynku, jedną ścianę miała całkowicie oszkloną, tak, że wszyscy goście mogli podziwiać wspaniałą panoramę Waszyngtonu. Większość ekip telewizyjnych nagrywała swoje relacje właśnie w tym miejscu.

Kiedy Kate i Ted weszli do sali, znajdował się w niej już tłum dziennikarzy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że informacja o tym, że ma wystąpić główna rzeczniczka prasowa Białego Domu, podziałała jak magnez na ekipy dziennikarskie.

Znaleźli najlepsze miejsce, jakie było w tej chwili dostępne, po czym Ted szybko włączył kamerę, a Kate rozejrzała się po wkoło. Miała wrażenie, że są tam przedstawiciele wszystkich możliwych stacji telewizyjnych, czy nawet ważniejszych serwisów informacyjnych.  
Wolała nie wyobrażać sobie reakcji szefa, gdyby się okazało, że na tak ważne wydarzenie przyjechali wszyscy oprócz nich!

Ted skinął głową, dając znak, że połączył się już ze studiem i za chwilę rozpoczną relację na żywo.

- Wchodzimy za dziesięć sekund – poinformował ją. – Popraw włosy.

Odgarnęła kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadających jej na oczy, wściekła, że zapomniała o poprawieniu makijażu, po czym spojrzała wprost na kamerę. Wiedziała, że relacja musi być zrobiona perfekcyjnie. Jeśli coś się nie uda, pewnie jeszcze dzisiaj wyleci z telewizji. Ale przecież ona wcale nie pracuje pod presją, prawda?

Ted rozpoczął swoje tradycyjne odliczanie.

Trzy,

Dwa,

Jeden…

*

Lucjusz Malfoy bezskutecznie szukał w „tym mugolskim wynalazku" - jak określał telewizor - jakichkolwiek rzetelnych informacji. Wszystkie stacje ograniczały się tylko do stwierdzenia, że Air Force One miał wypadek, na jego pokładzie byli między innymi Sekretarz Obrony i szef CIA. Dziennikarze twierdzili, że Biały Dom i wojsko nie udzielają żadnych informacji, więc prześcigali się w spekulacjach na temat tego wydarzenia. Wyglądało to tak, jakby założyli się, która stacja jest w stanie zaprosić więcej pseudo ekspertów, którzy tylko zapełnią czas antenowy. Lucjusz wiedział, że musi dowiedzieć się czegoś konkretnego. Nie mógł wrócić do Voldemorta i powiedzieć mu o spekulacjach!  
Za bardzo cenił sobie życie.

Na ekranie pojawiła się nagle kobieta w lekko pogniecionej bluzce i dość chaotycznie ułożonych włosach. Malfoy prychnął cicho, zastanawiając się dlaczego niektórzy mugole zupełnie nie dbają o swój wygląd.

- Witam państwa, znajduję się właśnie w sali konferencyjnej centrum medialnego w Waszyngtonie, gdzie za chwilę ma odbyć się konferencja głównej rzeczniczki prasowej Białego Domu. Wygląda na to, że ekipa rządząca postanowiła jednak przerwać milczenie.

Lucjusz jednym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował sobie fotel i usiadł na nim z cichym westchnieniem. W końcu znalazł coś konkretnego. Rzeczniczka Białego Domu na pewno będzie miała rzetelne informacje.

Ta kobieta była dla niego chodzącą zagadką. Wiedział, że odgrywa olbrzymią rolę w amerykańskiej polityce, jest niezwykle inteligentna i wykształcona, poza tym była przecież żoną szefa CIA. To był główny powód, dla którego Lucjusz tak bardzo chciał ją poznać. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nie jest ona mugolką. Wydawało mu się, że już kiedyś ją spotkał. Kiedy i gdzie – nie miał pojęcia.

- Jak zapewne państwo wiedzą, dziś miała miejsce katastrofa prezydenckiego samolotu Air Force One, na pokładzie którego znajdowali się najważniejsi urzędnicy państwowi. Wiem na pewno, że był tam Sekretarz Obrony i dyrektor Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej – mówiła dalej dziennikarka.

- Czy oni muszę w kółko opowiadać to samo? – jęknął Malfoy.

- Media spekulowały czy sekretarz przeżył, a rząd nie wypowiadał się na ten temat – zrobiła chwilę pauzy. – Z moich nieoficjalnych informacji wynika, że Michael Stevenson żyje, jednak jest w ciężkim stanie.

Lucjusz postanowił jednak nie zmieniać kanału. Więc sekretarz jednak przeżył. Arystokrata zastanawiał się, jak zareaguje Lord na tą wiadomość.

- Za chwilę odbędzie się konferencja Margaret Jones, głównej rzeczniczki prasowej Białego Domu, która ma przekazać nam najświeższe wiadomości.

Widzowie mogli zobaczyć szybkie ujęcie podium, na którym ekipa techniczna właśnie kończyła regulację sprzętu.

*

Kate nie wiedziała, co jeszcze mogłaby powiedzieć. Relacja była transmitowana na żywo, więc nie było mowy o przerwie. Na szczęście w tym momencie do sali weszła elegancko ubrana kobieta i usiadła za stołem prezydialnym, obok ogromnej ilości mikrofonów. Kate skinęła na kamerzystę, by kręcił już tylko przemówienie rzeczniczki, a sama usiadła na najbliższym wolnym krześle. Odetchnęła lekko. Wyglądało na to, że znowu się udało.

- Witam państwa – odezwała się spokojnym, opanowanym głosem Margaret Jones. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mieliście bardzo mało czasu, żeby tu przyjechać, zwłaszcza zważywszy na tak późną porę.

Kate miała ochotę prychnąć z irytacji. Jeśli dziennikarz chciał dobrze zarabiać i mieć odpowiednią pozycję, nie mógł zawracać sobie głowy takimi drobnostkami, jak pory dnia. Dyspozycyjność dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, była podstawowym mottem większości karierowiczów.

- Jednak sprowadzenie państwa tutaj było koniecznością, gdyż chcielibyśmy, a mówię to w imieniu prezydenta i głównych urzędników państwowych, uniknąć niepotrzebnych spekulacji – spojrzała wolno na zebranych, po czym kontynuowała. – Zacznę od faktów. Sekretarz Obrony i dyrektor CIA lecąc dzisiaj Air Force One zostali zaatakowani przez samoloty międzynarodowej grupy przestępczej, znanej jako Syndykat.

Kilka osób jęknęło cicho, inni zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą przyciszonymi głosami, gestykulując energicznie. Kate zmarszczyła brwi. Jeśli w to wszystko zamieszany jest Syndykat, sytuacja wygląda dużo poważniej, niż początkowo sądziła.

- Maszyna została poważnie uszkodzona. Na szczęście pilotowi udało się wylądować na zamkniętym lotnisku. Piloci oraz sekretarz, który znajdował się w kokpicie, są w stanie ciężkim, jednak ich życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. – Zrobiła pauzę patrząc na nich poważnie. – Szanowni państwo, zarówno zgromadzeni tu, jak i przed telewizorami, obawiam się, że znajdujemy się w przededniu wojny. Dzisiejsze wydarzenia były atakiem na głównych dowódców. Stany Zjednoczone nie pozostawią tego bez odpowiedzi.

Ludzie natychmiast umilkli.

- Będzie wojna – szepnęła Kate sama nie wierząc w to, co mówi.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę – ciągnęła Margaret. – Że dla większości z was, termin „wojna" jest archaiczny. Wszelkie konflikty, w których uczestniczyliśmy przez ostatnie lata, miały miejsce z dala od naszych granic. Obawiam się jednak, że tym atakiem Syndykat dał nam jasno do zrozumienia, że zakończyliśmy prowadzony od lat etap wojny podjazdowej. Otwarty konflikt nie będzie łatwy dla nas wszystkich, musimy liczyć na naszych sojuszników, szczególnie na Wielką Brytanię i inne kraje NATO.

Westchnęła lekko patrząc na nich ze smutkiem.

- Mówię teraz nie jako rzeczniczka prasowa rządu, ale jako żona i matka. Mój mąż był w tym samolocie, mało brakowało… - zamknęła oczy, starając się opanować. – Ja też mam rodzinę i przyjaciół, tak jak wy wszyscy. Wiem jednak, że Syndykat nie obchodzi się łagodniej z kobietami, czy dziećmi.

W sali panowała teraz całkowita cisza.

- Jutro prezydent wygłosi orędzie do narodu, w którym przedstawi konkretne założenia planu. Dziękuję państwu za uwagę.

Kobieta wyszła, Ted wyłączył kamerę. Ludzie dyskutowali między sobą o najnowszych wieściach. Jednak rozmawiali nie jako dziennikarze, którzy usłyszeli ciekawego newsa, a jako obywatele którzy bali się wojny. Kate wpatrywała się tępo w stół prezydialny

- Słyszałeś to? – szepnęła.

*

Lucjusz Malfoy wyłączył telewizor zastanawiając się jak ma to wszystko przedstawić Voldemortowi. Jones wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że będą chcieli współpracować z Brytyjczykami, więc Lucjusz jako Minister Spraw Zagranicznych Wielkiej Brytanii z pewnością będzie brał udział w rozmowach.  
Nie lubił tej pracy, nie lubił konieczności współpracowania z mugolami. Jednak od kiedy został zdemaskowany jako Śmierciożerca, a Albus Dumbledore objął stanowisko Ministra Magii, dla Malfoya nie było już miejsca w magicznej Anglii. Aktualnie miał całkiem spore możliwości działania. Voldemort jednak nie powinien wiedzieć o tym wszystkim.

Lucjusz westchnął.  
Zabawę czas zacząć.  
Wiedział, że gra na dwa fonty, którą miał zamiar prowadzić, będzie dla niego bardzo niebezpieczna. Nie zamierzał jednak dłużej czekać. Być może to była jego ostatnia szansa.

Wszedł do sali, gdzie Voldemort właśnie przemawiał do zebranych. Flint stał blisko tronu wpatrując się w swojego pana z uwielbieniem. Lucjusz przez chwilę nawet współczuł młodemu mężczyźnie, wolał nie myśleć co zrobi Lord, kiedy się dowie że Marcus nie wykonał zadania. Jednak zaraz stwierdził, że Flint jest po prostu jednym z wielu głupców, którzy uwierzyli w bajki Czarnego Pana.

- Lucjuszu? – Voldemort od razu go zauważył. – Jakie wieści?

- Mój panie – Malfoy skłonił się pokornie. – Właśnie odbyła się konferencja prasowa rzeczniczki Białego Domu.

- Do rzeczy! Nie interesuje mnie co robią mugole – syknął Lord, a Lucjusz zauważył kpiący uśmiech na twarzy Avery'ego.

- Nikt nie zginął, chociaż Sekretarz Obrony jest w stanie ciężkim – wolał nie dodawać, że z pewnością przeżyje.

Zebrani w sali członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu wstrzymali oddech i z niepokojem wpatrywali się w swojego pana, oczekując na jakąkolwiek reakcję na te słowa. Voldemort wolno wstał i podszedł do Flinta, który upadł na kolana i skulił się w sobie.

- Mój panie – wyjąkał Flint. – Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, to sekretarz jak zwykle…

- Jak zwykle pokrzyżował moje plany! – krzyknął Lord. Był wściekły, magia która od niego emanowała była wręcz namacalna. Część Śmierciożerców odsunęła się od Czarnego Pana, kilku nawet stanęło pod ścianą, byle jak najdalej od wściekłego Lorda.

Voldemort odwrócił się gwałtownie, a jego czarna szata zatrzepotała przerażająco. Obecni mieli wrażenie, że w sali nagle zrobiło się dużo zimnej.

- Czy to pewne informacje, Lucjuszu? – wycedził.

- Tak, mój panie – odparł arystokrata chyląc się w pokornym ukłonie. Nie chciał być tym, który dodatkowo zdenerwuje Czarnego Pana.

- Marcusie, zawiodłem się na tobie – Voldemort cedził każde słowo patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem. – Miałeś do wykonania ważne zadane, ale jak zwykle wszystko zrobiłeś źle.

- Wybacz mi … - zaczął tamten przerażonym głosem. Trząsł się lekko.

Lucjusz przewrócił oczami z irytacją. Uważał, że jeśli Śmierciożerca jest w stanie zabijać i torturować, powinien potrafić przyjąć karę jak mężczyzna. Widział już zbyt wiele przypadków, kiedy największe bydlaki, którzy z zimną krwią torturowali i gwałcili, byli przerażeni i krzyczeli pod zwykłym Cruciatusem.

W takich momentach zawsze przypominał mu się Severus Snape, który wiele lat temu podjął odważną decyzję i ochronił chłopca, a później przez wiele dni cierpiał straszne tortury bez słowa skargi, najczęściej w milczeniu. Lucjusz był pełen podziwu dla jego determinacji. Pamiętał dobrze, jak Lord kazał mu torturować Severusa. To była jedna z najgorszych chwil w jego życiu. Malfoy musiał jednak pamiętać, że ma żonę i dziecko. Zemsta Lorda dotykała najczęściej całe rodziny. Nie mógł im tego zrobić.

Od tego czasu nie rozmawiał z Severusem, właściwie nie wiedział o czym mógłby z nim rozmawiać. Torturował ich i poniżał tak samo jak inni Śmierciożercy, ale w głębi ducha cieszył się, kiedy próbowali uciec. Znał Severusa i wiedział, że tamten zasługuje on na normalne życie i odrobinę szczęścia.

Kiedy jednak Glizdogon zabił chłopca, a Snape pogrążył się w rozpaczy, Malfoy zrezygnował z jakichkolwiek prób skontaktowania się z nim. Wiedział, że Zakon Feniksa zajął się Severusem.  
Tak musiało pozostać.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił do wściekły syk Voldemorta.

- Czyżbyś nie zauważył jeszcze, że Lord Voldemort nie ma w zwyczaju przebaczać?!

- Panie mój…

- Avada Kedavra!

Lucjusz patrzył jak martwe ciało młodego Śmierciożercy upada na zimną posadzkę. Twarz Flinta zastygła w grymasie przerażenia, niewidzące już oczy, były szeroko otwarte.

Malfoy wiedział, że tak, lub podobnie kończyło się większość marzeń naiwnych dzieciaków o panowaniu nad światem. Jednego był pewien – jeśli Lord kiedykolwiek rzeczywiście zdobędzie wielką władzę, z nikim się nią nie podzieli. A do tego czasu znajdzie się jeszcze wielu idiotów, którzy będą zabijać w imię „wyższych celów", tylko po to by potem samemu zginąć tak jak Flint. Haniebnie, na zimnej posadzce zapomnianego dworu.

- Wynieście go – Lord machnął ręką w stronę leżącego ciała, jakby mówił o zepsutym krześle, które należy wynieść z pokoju. Dwóch Śmierciożerców natychmiast podeszło do Flinta tylko po to, aby bez zbędnych ceregieli wywlec go z sali. Tak kończyli ci, którzy zawiedli Czarnego Pana.  
– Lucjuszu, czy mugole mówili coś o swoich planach? – ton głosu Lorda był już normalny. Dość szybko zapomniał o porażce i zastanawiał się nad kolejnymi posunięciami.

- Uznali atak za wypowiedzenie wojny. Zbierają sojuszników.

- Kogo?

- Głównie chodzi o Wielką Brytanię i inne kraje NATO – powiedział Lucjusz zgodnie z prawdą. Niektórych informacji nie mógł modyfikować, gdyż były ogólnodostępne.

- Czy jesteś w stanie nie dopuścić do sojuszu z Brytyjczykami?

- Obawiam się, że nie, mój panie. To leży w kompetencjach premiera, nie moich. A on jest zbyt dobrze chroniony przez Zakon Feniksa – rzeczywiście, od lat przy brytyjskim premierze byli aurorzy i członkowie Zakonu, których głównym zadaniem było niedopuszczenie do ingerencji w brytyjską politykę. Dlatego wielokrotne próby rzucenia na premierów Imperiusa kończyły się fiaskiem.

- Dumbledore… - powiedział nagle Voldemort.

- Mój panie? – spytał któryś Śmierciożerca.

- Dumbledore jak tylko się dowie, że Amerykanie szykują się do wojny, będzie chciał zawrzeć z nimi sojusz.

Voldemort wstał i zaczął chodzić wzdłuż sali.

- Jeśli nie uda się nic zrobić z mugolskim rządem, trzeba uderzyć w Ministerstwo Magii i Zakon Feniksa. Zbyt długo z tym zwlekałem.

- Jakie rozkazy? – spytała Belletrix z szalonym uśmiechem fanatyczki.

- Mój wierny sługa dostarczy mi głównych członków Zakonu. Zaczynając od naszego starego znajomego, Severusa. Ale przeniesiemy się do Koszmarnego Dworu. To lepsze miejsce. Avery!

- Tak, mój panie?

- Przetransportujesz naszego więźnia, tego pilota, do Koszmarnego Dworu. Do dawnej celi Severusa.

- Tak jest.

- Sekretarz jeszcze żyje, a Amerykanie chcą wojny. Będą ją mieli! – wykrzyknął Voldemort, a jego śmiech rozniósł się echem kamiennym dworze.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

- Severusie… - naglący szept Ministra Magii wyrwał go z zadumy.

Kiedy tylko zobaczył tą dziewczynkę, powróciły wspomnienia. Przez tyle lat próbował zacząć wszystko od nowa, cieszyć się życiem, stanowiskiem, pieniędzmi, których miał przecież pod dostatkiem. Zawsze jednak, kiedy już mu się wydawało, że wyszedł zza licznych zakrętów i znajduje się na prostej drodze, trafiał w domu na portret Quietusa, który patrzył na niego oskarżycielsko, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to jego wina, że zawiódł.  
Przecież zawiódł.

Ceremonia przydziału dobiegła końca, uczniowie siedzieli przy swoich stołach patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Powinnością dyrektora Hogwartu było wygłaszanie mowy powitalnej. Severus zdecydowanie nie lubił tego wątpliwego przywileju, zwłaszcza, że w przeciwieństwie do Albusa, nigdy nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze.  
Westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy, usiłując się uspokoić.

_Oczy Lily._

Pamiętał, jak Harry patrzył na niego w szkole. Najczęściej zły, zbuntowany kiedy Severus go ośmieszał. Pamiętał również, jak patrzył na niego w Koszmarnym Dworze. Na początku z bólem, strachem, a potem ufnością, jakby mimo wszystko cieszył się z tego, że są razem.

- Zaczynasz wariować, Severusie. On nie żyje. Przez ciebie – mruknął sam do siebie. Miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Kiedy jednak napotkał zatroskany wzrok Albusa, wiedział że czeka go długa rozmowa. Dumbledore od lat próbował bawić się w jego osobistego psychiatrę, co zupełnie mu nie wychodziło.

Powoli wstał, a w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Rozejrzał się wokoło, po czym odezwał się idealnie spokojnym głosem, godnym wieloletniego szpiega, który zupełnie nie pasował do jego aktualnego nastroju.

- Witam w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, zarówno starszych uczniów, jak i pierwszorocznych – spojrzał na stół Slitherinu, gdzie Bernadette Lestrange, właśnie nachyliła się do koleżanki i szeptała jej coś cicho, po czym na stół Gryffindoru, gdzie siedziała zielonooka dziewczynka, patrząca na niego z powagą i zainteresowaniem.  
– Wszyscy słyszeliście piosenkę Tiary. Przed nami trudne czasy, trzeba będzie dokonywać niełatwych wyborów, mogą one nie być oczywiste, możecie stanąć przed dylematem, którego każde rozwiązanie wyda wam się niewłaściwe. Być może zostaniecie zmuszeni do poświęcenia tego, na czym wam zależy, jeśli chcecie ocalić człowieczeństwo. Granica jest krucha.

Zacisnął ręce na blacie stołu, po czym mówił dalej, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest to najlepsza mowa, jaką wygłosił od początku swojej dyrektorskiej kariery.  
- Być może ktoś zarzuci mi, że jesteście za młodzi, żeby obarczać was takimi nowinami. Możliwe, że jeszcze dzisiaj dostanę sowy od waszych rodziców, którzy będą mieć pretensje, że straszę ich dzieci. Wiem jednak, że Voldemort – kilka osób jęknęło, inni wciągnęli głośno powietrze. – Nie będzie traktował was inaczej dlatego, że jesteście młodzi i niedoświadczeni. Musicie zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Mam nadzieję, że Tiara jednak nie ma zdolności wróżbiarskich i nie będziecie walczyć ze sobą.

Po chwili ciągnął dalej.  
- Na koniec kilka kwestii organizacyjnych. Wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu naprawdę – powiedział z naciskiem. – Jest zakazany. Tak samo jak wałęsanie się po nocach korytarzami i pojedynki pod nieobecność nauczyciela. Mam nadzieję również, że będziecie respektować regulamin szkolny – dodał, patrząc na nich z nieukrywanym sceptycyzmem. – Oby ten rok okazał się owocny. Czas na ucztę – klasnął w dłonie, a na stołach pojawiły się potrawy.

***

- Idziemy! – stanowczo zadecydowała Emma, kiedy razem z innymi pierwszorocznymi opuszczała za prefektem Wielką Salę.

- Najpierw do wieży – powiedział Henry siląc się na cierpliwość. – Musimy tam iść za wszystkimi, nie możemy od razu w pierwszy dzień szkoły wałęsać się nocą po korytarzach.

- No właśnie – skwapliwie poparł go Joshua, a Emma uniosła pytająco brwi. – W pierwszy jeszcze nie, w drugi to już zupełnie co innego – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo, na co dziewczynka zachichotała.

Przechodzili właśnie razem z innymi dziećmi po kolejnych schodach, mijając witające ich portrety. Zignorowali wykład prefekta, gdyż Henry stwierdził, że i tak wie wszystko, co tamten miał im do przekazania, więc jeśli będą chcieli, opowie im to w innym momencie.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na rozmowie z moim ojcem akurat dzisiaj? Przecież równie dobrze, możemy iść do niego po śniadaniu. Co za różnica? – spytał Henry, a kiedy nie odpowiadała, dodał. – Jako wnuczka prezydenta jesteś chyba przyzwyczajona do tego, że inni się na ciebie patrzą…

- Dokładnie – powiedziała dość głośno, przez co Dafne szturchnęła ją lekko i kiwnęła głową w stronę innych uczniów, którzy spoglądali na nich z zainteresowaniem. – Jako wnuczka prezydenta – szepnęła. – Nie jako jedna z wielu pierwszorocznych w Hogwarcie. Sami mówiliście, że większość czarodziei nie interesuje się tym, co dzieje się w mugolskim świecie. Czy to nie dziwne, że nagle nauczyciele patrzą na mnie jak na kosmitkę?

Dafne parsknęła śmiechem, po czym zgrabnie przeskoczyła ponad jednym ze znikających stopni.  
- Trochę przesadziłaś z tą kosmitką – mrugnęła do niej. – W domu od jakiegoś czasu mówiło się, oczywiście tylko między dorosłymi, więc oficjalnie nic nie wiem, że magiczna Anglia chce zawrzeć sojusz ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi – szepnęła konspiracyjnie. – Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby po prostu sprawdzili waszą rodzinę.

- I zareagowali aż tak? – prychnęła Emma niedowierzająco. – Tylko dlatego, że zobaczyli córkę kogoś, z kim chcą zawrzeć sojusz? Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć.

Stali właśnie pod portretem grubej, niegustownie ubranej kobiety, która spojrzała poważnie na prefekta.  
- Hasło.

- Przebaczenie – powiedział chłopak, a portret uchylił się ukazując przejście.

Znaleźli się w przytulnie urządzonym pokoju, co nie zraziło prefekta, który nadal kontynuował swój wykład…

***

Kiedy obejrzeli już dormitoria, usiedli na fotelach w pokoju wspólnym, a Emma zapatrzyła się w kominek.

- Możemy iść? – spytała chwilę później.

- Ale… - Henry nadal był sceptycznie nastawiony.

- Nie wydaje się wam to dziwne? Najpierw Hagrid, potem inni nauczyciele, minister. To nie jest normalne – Emma nie dawała za wygraną.

- Chyba masz rację. To chyba nie jest tylko jakaś teoria spiskowa. Faktycznie ich zachowanie jest co najmniej… dziwne.

- Teoria spiskowa? – dziewczynka parsknęła śmiechem. – Wiesz, mój tato był przez lata szpiegiem, a potem szefem wywiadu. To chyba jakieś skrzywienie rodzinne.

- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy mojego tatę, ewentualnie wujka Syriusza. Obawiam się, że źle z nami będzie jak trafimy na profesor McGonagall – powiedział Henry wstając. Uznał, że dalsza dyskusja z Emmą jest w tej chwili bezcelowa.

***

Gdy tylko skończyła się uczta, Albus natychmiast zwołał specjalne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, w którym miało wziąć udział tylko kilku najbardziej zaufanych członków.  
Remus postanowił powiadomić żonę o przydziale Henry'ego, tak więc Syriusz i Severus sami wolno skierowali się go gabinetu dyrektora, który przy tego typu sytuacjach stawał się pokojem narad. Szli w milczeniu, spoglądając na siebie niepewnie. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę.

Nagle usłyszeli pospieszne kroki z korytarza, a ich oczom ukazała się grupka lekko zdenerwowanych dzieci. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do nich lekko, ale kiedy zauważył między młodymi Weasleyami córkę Sekretarza Obrony, natychmiast spoważniał. Idący obok niego Severus jęknął cicho, po czym bez słowa wyminął ich i poszedł dalej. Syriusz doskonale go rozumiał.

- Co wy tu robicie? – powiedział patrząc na nich ostro.

Wiedział, że nie przywykli do tekiego traktowanie z jego strony, ale musiał przyznać rację Remusowi - dzieci zachowywały się w szkole zbyt swobodnie.

- Musimy z tobą porozmawiać, wujku – odpowiedział Henry, który wyglądał na zdziwionego jego zachowaniem.

- To nie jest właściwy moment. Obiektywnie patrząc powinniście właśnie dostać szlaban za wałęsanie się w nocy po korytarzach.

- Ale wujku! – Joshua nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia. – To ważne, a przecież…

- Nie, mój drogi. Jako „wujek" pewnie nic bym wam nie powiedział, ale obawiam się, że teraz jestem „profesorem", więc idźcie do wieży. Cokolwiek macie mi do powiedzenia, może to zaczekać do jutra. Radzę wam wracać. Dobranoc - po czym nie patrząc na nich dłużej, skierował się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

- To było dziwne – mruknęła Dafne nadal patrząc za oddalającą się postacią Syriusza. – Zachowywał się zupełnie jak…

- Jak nie on – wpadł jej w słowo David.

Joshua wyglądał na zamyślonego.  
- No właśnie, zamiast dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, wszystko się jeszcze bardziej namieszało.

W tym momencie usłyszeli jakiś kaszel z korytarza.

- Co…? – szepnęła Emma, ale Josh uciszył ją gestem.

- Idziemy – zakomenderował szeptem i wszyscy ruszyli za nim, starając się nie spowodować najmniejszego hałasu.

***

- Nie uwierzycie, co przydarzyło mi się dzisiaj na peronie! – Ron z impetem wparował na zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, na co Severus przewrócił oczami z irytacją. Choć od wielu lat relacje między nimi były bardzo poprawne, a nawet przyjazne, dyrektor nadal nie pojmował niektórych zachowań swojego byłego ucznia. Fakt, że Ron był teraz jedną z najbardziej wpływowych osób w magicznej Anglii, nie zmieniał jego zapatrywania z tej kwestii.

- Co się stało? Przecież byłam razem z tobą na peronie – spytała Molly Weasley, która starała się zachowywać normalnie, ale dziwna atmosfera panująca z Zakonie, wydała jej się podejrzana.

- Wiem, a pamiętasz tą kobietę, która spytała jak się dostać na peron? – Molly skinęła głową. – To jest żona amerykańskiego Sekretarza Obrony, odprowadzała córkę – Syriusz i Severus wymienili zaintrygowane spojrzenia - to mogło być dobre dojście do sekretarza.  
– Taka mała dziewczynka, patrząca na wszystko ze zdziwieniem, no ale w końcu rodzice to mugole, więc trudno się dziwić – uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale, po czym kontynuował. – W każdym razie z Emily Stevenson nawet już mówimy do siebie po imieniu i dostałem zaproszenie na kolację do jej domu – skrzywił się. – Raczej rezydencji, ale zawsze to lepiej niż do samego Białego Domu! Jeszcze tego by brakowało! – zachichotał nerwowo.  
Dopiero teraz zauważył dziwne miny zgromadzonych. To była mieszanina niedowierzania, zaskoczenia i smutku.  
– No dobra, ja tu o jakiejś córce prezydenta, a widzę że coś się stało. Co jest? - spytał, po czym usiadł na jednym z wolnych foteli.

- Przyjrzałeś się tej dziewczynce? – spytał cicho Albus.

- Raczej nie, bardziej byłem zajęty rozmową z jej matką. Efekt przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Sojusz ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi dałby nam niezłą pozycję w wojnie, która niedługo wybuchnie. W sumie Emily sama to przyznała, oczywiście nie wprost, no a ona jest chyba najbardziej poinformowana…

- O tym porozmawiamy później – przerwał mu ostro Dumbledore. – Patrzyłeś na dziecko?

- Przecież macie ją w szkole, jak chcecie małą o coś spytać, wystarczy ją wezwać z domu. A w ogóle, gdzie trafiła?

- Jest w Gryffindorze, ale nie o to chodzi – Albus westchnął. – Mamy pewną teorię, ale skoro też widziałeś małą, najlepiej będzie ją skonfrontować, zanim dojdziemy do pochopnych wniosków.

- To nie są pochopne wnioski, Albus, to niemożliwe! – wykrzyknął Severus.

- Do tego wrócimy.  
Minister wyglądał w tej chwili na człowieka bardzo starego, zmęczonego i nieszczęśliwego.

- Jaką teorię? – spytał Ron patrząc na niego zaskoczony.

- Czy Emma nie wydaje ci się do kogoś podobna? – Weasley usłyszał, jak Severus głośno wciąga powietrze. Syriusz gapił się na Albusa w otępieniu, najwidoczniej niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

Ron zastanowił się przez chwilę. Dziewczynka była raczej drobna, miała czarne włosy i…

- Oczy – szepnął. Pamiętał, że to była pierwsza rzecz, jaką zauważył gdy spojrzał na dziecko. – Takie miał Harry – powiedział bardzo cicho. – Ale… - wpatrywał się intensywnie w Ministra. - Co z tym wspólnego ma wasza teoria? Myślicie, że to jakaś, nie wiem, kuzynka Harry'ego?

- Obawiam się, że nie, Ron – po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza. – Jesteś już w tym wieku, że sam mógłbyś być jej ojcem, więc…

- Zwariowałeś Albus? – Moody patrzył na niego, jakby był beznadziejnym przypadkiem ze Świętego Munga. – Chłopak od trzynastu lat nie żyje, wszyscy byliśmy na jego pogrzebie i do tej pory to bardzo bolesny temat. A ty nagle sugerujesz, że to jego córka?!

- Co?! – wykrzyknął Ron, który dopiero teraz zrozumiał co minister miał na myśli. – To niemożliwe! Nie, nie… - wstał gwałtownie. – On nie żyje. To po prostu nie może być jego dziecko!

Albus popatrzył na nich z wielkim żalem. W spojrzeniu kryło się tak wiele bólu i cierpienia, że Weasley wstrzymał oddech.

Co on to cholery wygaduje?!

Minister ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Członkowie Zakonu popatrzyli po sobie zaskoczeni.

- Kiedyś bardzo chciałem wam to powiedzieć, ale im więcej czasu minęło, tym bardziej obawiałem się tego momentu – w pokoju panowała martwa cisza. – Powinniście wiedzieć lata temu, niemniej jednak, uznałem że ważniejsze jest wasze bezpieczeństwo. Skoro moje wieloletnie poszukiwania nie dały rezultatów, musiałem w końcu uznać, że Harry nie żyje. Ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że…

- Coś ty powiedział? – jęknął Severus. Wpatrywał się w ministra z przerażeniem.

Albus siedział nadal z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, po których spływały łzy.  
- Trzynaście lat temu – odezwał się w końcu – kiedy Peter rzucił na niego Avadę, Harry nie umarł…

***

Emma zasunęła zasłony przy łóżku i wolno opadła na poduszkę. Dopiero teraz odetchnęła lekko. Droga powrotna wcale nie była łatwa, zwłaszcza że, jak się później okazało, o mało nie wpadli na woźnego. Na całe szczęście Filch się przeziębił, przez co miał kaszel i to ich zaalarmowało.  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Chłopcy znali wiele skrótów i tajnych przejść w szkole, więc szybko znaleźli się z bezpiecznej odległości od woźnego. Wolała sobie nie wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdyby zostali złapani już pierwszego dnia na wałęsaniu się po szkole.

Leżała w kompletnych ciemnościach wpatrując się w sufit. Nie umiała zasnąć. Brakowało jej domu, mamy, która nadal przychodziła czytać bajki na dobranoc, ojca mającego nieograniczoną cierpliwość do zabaw i szalonych pomysłów swoich dzieci, dziadków którzy przed ludźmi musieli trzymać fason, a kiedy byli tylko z nimi zachowywali się jak wszyscy inni starsi ludzie zakochani w swoich wnukach. Tęskniła do własnego pokoju, gdzie były wszystkie jej dziecięce skarby, do domu w którym zawsze mogła z kimś porozmawiać.

Przez całe życie ktoś nad nią czuwał. Rodzice, dziadkowie, nie wspominając już o niańkach czy nieustannej ochronie. Kiedyś bardzo tęskniła do „normalności", chciała być taka jak inne dzieci, nie wyróżniać się z tłumu, chodzić sama po ulicach. Pamiętała dobrze jak pewnego razu uciekła ochraniającemu ją agentowi, a potem, chyba pierwszy raz w jej życiu, nakrzyczał na nią ojciec. Ten sam tato, który kiedy tylko mógł stanowczo nakazywał Secret Service, żeby zostawili go w spokoju.  
Emma parsknęła w poduszkę. Była wtedy taka naiwna myśląc, że tak po prostu zostawią ją samą. Nie była swoim ojcem. On był wieloletnim żołnierzem i szpiegiem, przeżył i poradził sobie w niejednej trudnej sytuacji. Ona była tylko małą dziewczynką, dla której taka wolność była czymś nieznanym.

Teraz jednak, kiedy nie było przy niej rodziny i ochrony, była bardzo samotna. Dziwne zachowanie nauczycieli dodatkowo wszystko skomplikowało. Kiedy wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, razem z innymi dziećmi ustalili, że pójdą do profesora Blacka, ewentualnie Lupina i spytają o wszystko. Josh stwierdził nawet, że rano tak łatwo nie da się zbyć.

Emma westchnęła. Wiele by dała, żeby w tym świecie mieć kogokolwiek bliskiego. Postanowiła sobie, że jak tylko będzie mieć chwilę czasu, już rano napisze do rodziców.

***

Cisza, jaka zaległa po ostatnich słowach dyrektora była niesamowita. Wydawało się, że wszyscy zapomnieli oddychać, albo potraktowali to jak zbędną fanaberię.

- Co? – Syriusz ochrypłym szeptem przerwał milczenie.

- Harry nie umarł – powtórzył Albus unikając skierowanych w jego stronę spojrzeń. – Przeżył, bo Peter nie mógł rzucić na niego skutecznej Avady. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że zawdzięczał mu życie.

- Nie rozumiem – odezwał się Ron. – Byliśmy na pogrzebie… Na czyim pogrzebie?! – wykrzyknął, po czym zerwał się z krzesła, nie będąc w stanie usiedzieć dłużej w jednym miejscu.

- Niczyim. To była zwykła transmutacja – westchnął minister. – No, może nieco bardziej skomplikowana.

- Albus, to jest nielogiczne – powiedziała rzeczowo McGonagall, próbując zachować resztki zdrowego rozsądku. - Powiedziałeś, że Harry – zawahała się. – Przeżył, a potem, że poszukiwania nie dały rezultatów.

- Masz rację Minerwo. – Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Westchnął, po czym zaczął opowiadać. - W dzień pogrzebu, sprowadziłem Harry'ego do gabinetu, chciałem go wysłać do swojego domu, bo Hogwart nie był bezpieczny. Było tu zbyt dużo pracowników ministerstwa, nie wspominając nawet o czynnych Śmierciożercach – specjalnie zaakcentował słowo „czynnych" patrząc na Severusa, który jednak nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. – Postanowiłem przeczekać jakiś czas. Chciałem go chronić za wszelką cenę! – podniósł głos, próbując przekonać do własnych racji wszystkich zgromadzonych w gabinecie, nawet siebie.

- A co z nami? – przerwał mu Ron, który jako jeden z niewielu był w stanie w ogóle się odezwać. Reszta patrzyła na ministra z przerażeniem, bądź niedowierzaniem. – Tak po prostu uznał pan, że Harry'ego można nam zabrać? I on się na to zgodził?! – krzyk Rona rozszedł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Weasley stał na tle okna z kurczowo zaciśniętymi dłońmi. Oddychał szybko, urywanie.

- On… - Albus zająknął się. – Był zły o tą całą szopkę z pogrzebem – westchnął cicho. – Był jednak zbyt słaby, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, a ja uważałem to za najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nadal twierdzę, że gdyby plan się powiódł, byłby skuteczny. Harry miał zmienić tożsamość i kontynuować naukę, a wy mieliście się dowiedzieć prawdy po kilku dniach, kiedy wrzawa by już przycichła.

- Co się stało, Albus? – spytała bardzo cicho McGonagall. – Bo twój plan się nie powiódł – w jej głosie słychać było oskarżycielskie tony.

Minister westchnął.  
- Mam dom w Stanach Zjednoczonych – powiedział Dumbledore, a widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia członków Zakonu, dodał. – Nikt nie wie, a przynajmniej do teraz nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Tam miał się właśnie przenieść Harry. Chciałem żeby był wystarczająco daleko od tego wszystkiego, co tu się działo – siedział pochylony, patrząc w jeden punkt na ścianie, jakby widział tam zdecydowanie więcej od reszty obecnych. – Kiedy chciałem mu dokładnie wyjaśnić nazwę posiadłości, na schodach do gabinetu pojawiło się kilku wysłanników Ministerstwa Magii, wśród nich był Malfoy.

- Wiedziałeś, że pojawili się na schodach? – spytała Molly.

- Tak. Każdy dyrektor zabezpiecza się specjalnymi zaklęciami, czy wykrywaczami wrogów – Dumbledore spojrzał na Severusa, który wyglądał jakby nie był do końca świadomy obecności otaczających go ludzi. Wpatrywał się w ministra z nieukrywanym przerażaniem, a kurczowo zaciśnięte dłonie, trzęsły mu się mocno.  
- Obawiając się, że mogą ominąć moje zabezpieczenia, powiedziałem Harry'emu, że musi natychmiast stąd uciekać. Miał się tam przenieść za pomocą proszku Fiuu.

- Ominąć zabezpieczenia? Albusie, jesteś potężnym czarodziejem! – wykrzyknął Moody.

- Zabezpieczenia gabinetu zależą od aktualnej pozycji dyrektora Hogwartu. Tamtego dnia, Rada Nadzorcza chciała mnie odwołać ze stanowiska, ale wpływy Malfoya były niewystarczające – członkowie Zakonu spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. – Nie chciałem was wtedy dodatkowo martwić – po chwili kontynuował. – Uprzedzając wasze pytania, dlaczego nie świskotlik… - westchnął. - Dom ma bardzo skuteczne zabezpieczenia antydeportacyjne, obejmujące też świstokliki. Proszek Fiuu był jedynym możliwym rozwiązaniem. Jednak w pośpiechu, Harry nie wymówił dokładnie nazwy i nie przeniósł się do mojego domu.

- On już tak kiedyś zrobił – zauważył cicho Ron. - Kiedy pierwszy raz miał używać proszku, znalazł się na Nokturnie i Hagrid…

- Dobrze, że wtedy go znalazłem – wtrącił się milczący do tej pory olbrzym.

- Ale, w takim razie, gdzie trafił Harry? – Ron wpatrywał się w ministra z napięciem.

- Na pewno na terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie mogłem od razu lecieć po niego, musiałem najpierw pozbyć się Malfoya. Kiedy byłem już w USA, po Harry'm nie było ani śladu. Do domu w ogóle nie dotarł. Udało mi się odnaleźć kominek niedaleko Waszyngtonu, w którym wylądował. Szukałem go długo, byłem w szpitalach, tamtejszej policji, nawet w przytułkach i więzieniach! – pokręcił głową zrozpaczony. - Jednak nigdzie go nie było, nikt o nim nie słyszał. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie mogłem rozpocząć oficjalnych poszukiwań. Dla Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców, Harry umarł. Cała szopka z jego pogrzebem, była po to, żeby…

- Zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo?! – wybuchnął Severus. Był wściekły, wstał gwałtownie i podszedł do Ministra. - Albusie, czy ty postradałeś zmysły?! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, jakby z trudem utrzymując resztki kontroli nad sobą.  
- Byłem z nim w piekle i wiem, że Harry potrafił wiele wytrzymać. To najdzielniejszy dzieciak, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem. On na pewno jakoś by sobie z tym poradził.

- Severusie, Harry miał różdżkę. Więc skontaktowanie się z nami nie byłoby dla niego problemem. Gdyby tylko mógł i … - zawahał się – Chciał. Tymczasem od czasu zaginięcia, do osiągnięcia przez niego pełnoletniości, ani razu nie użył magii.

- Czyli…? – Severus jęknął.

- Musiałem założyć, że Harry albo umarł, albo postanowił odejść ze świata magicznego tak jak wiele innych dzieci w tamtym czasie – szept ministra był ledwo słyszalny, ale wszyscy wyczuwali ból w słowach starego człowieka. – Uznałem, że w pierwszym przypadku nie jestem w stanie już nic zrobić, a w drugim… Jeśli nie chciał już być częścią tego świata, powinien zacząć żyć własnym życiem. A kiedy skończył siedemnaście lat, opadły zaklęcia adopcyjne, nie byłem w stanie już go znaleźć.

- Zaklęcia adopcyjne? – wyjąkał Syriusz,

Dumbledore spojrzał na Severusa, jakby oczekując pozwolenia. Snape jednak patrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Jego twarz przypominała białą maskę, ale z oczu leciały mu łzy.

- Chyba wszyscy powinniście poznać prawdę – odezwał się minister po chwili. – Dotyczącą rodziny Harry'ego.

***

Po skończonym zebraniu, Severus usiadł na fotelu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Był sam.

Wszyscy obecni na spotkaniu członkowie Zakonu poszli do siebie oszołomieni dopiero co usłyszanymi rewelacjami. Syriusz kiedy dowiedział się prawdy o Quintusie, wybiegł z gabinetu. Remus pobiegł za nim, ale żaden już później nie wrócił. Molly płakała na ramieniu męża, a Ron wyglądał jakby dostał niewłaściwie wykonaną drętwotą. Inni, w ślad za huncwotami, również opuszczali pomieszczenie.

Nie był pewien, czy w tej chwili samotność jest najlepszą perspektywą, zwłaszcza że jego życie po raz kolejny runęło w gruzach. Jednak kiedy Albus nie wyszedł za wszystkimi, tylko został prosząc o rozmowę, Snape spojrzał na niego swoim najgorszym wzrokiem Śmierciożercy, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że jego towarzystwo jest w ostatnią rzeczą, na którą ma ochotę.

Człowiek, któremu ufał bezgranicznie, zdradził go. Zdradził ich wszystkich.

Severus właściwie nie wiedział co ma teraz ze sobą zrobić. Ta sytuacja była dla niego tak irracjonalna, że potrafił tylko siedzieć bezczynnie gapiąc się w zdjęcie stojące na biurku. Zdjęcie Harry'ego, chłopca którego śmierć widział, a potem był na jego pogrzebie.  
Przez trzynaście lat zrobiłby wszystko nawet dla złudnej nadziei zobaczenia go jeszcze raz, a teraz kiedy Albus powiedział im wprost, że Harry może żyć, Severus nie wiedział już co czuje.

Wiadome było, że coś się stało w sieci Fiuu albo zaraz po wylądowaniu na miejscu. Dlaczego jednak chłopiec postanowił zostawić ich wszystkich? Wydawało mu się, że po wielu dniach spędzonych w Koszmarnym Dworze, Harry mu zaufał, przecież – do cholery! – cieszył się, kiedy Severus zaproponował mu, że razem zamieszkają.

Czyżby jednak przeważyły te wszystkie lata nienawiści? A może Harry, tak jak oni wszyscy, miał dość wojny, bólu i strachu i zwyczajnie ukrył się w mugolskim świecie przed tym wszystkim? Dyrektor oczami wyobraźni widział zapłakanego i zmaltretowanego chłopca, który przełamuje różdżkę na pół, po czym odchodzi przed siebie, zanim na miejscu znajdzie się Albus. Problem w tym, że gdyby Harry chciał uciec, Severus z radością poszedłby z nim. Gdziekolwiek.  
A może chłopiec nie wybaczył mu wydarzeń z Dworu, kiedy Snape zostawił swojego bratanka, kiedy nie potrafił obronić go przed dementorami?

Snape jęknął i złapał się za głowę. Nie mieli nawet pewności, że to na pewno córka Harry'ego. Jeśli tak, chłopak jest już mężczyzną, a do tego bardzo wpływowym politykiem, będącym blisko prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Severus wstał i podszedł do okna aby je otworzyć. Poczuł chłodny powiew wiatru.  
Jednego był pewien – musiał dowiedzieć się prawdy. Jeśli Sekretarzem Obrony jest Harry, prędzej czy później dojdzie do rozmów z sprawie sojuszu i zapewne się spotkają.

Tylko co mu wtedy powie?


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

Budził się wolno, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego gdzie jest i co się stało, otaczała go wszechogarniająca biel.  
Było cicho, za cicho.

Przemógł otępienie i rozejrzał się wokoło. Sala szpitalna. Bywał w tym miejscu zdecydowanie za często, nie było więc mowy o jakiejkolwiek pomyłce. Odetchnął lekko, a więc udało się!

Ostatnim co pamiętał, była próba podejścia do lądowania, kiedy został sam w kokpicie. Widział wtedy już tylko zarys pasu startowego, wszystko inne przestało być ważne, skoncentrował się tylko na jednym celu, jakim było bezpieczne sprowadzenie samolotu na ziemię. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wielu ekspertów lotnictwa uznałoby ten manewr w tak uszkodzonym samolocie, za niemożliwy do wykonania. On jednak w swoim barwnym życiu wyrobił sobie zdecydowanie odmienne poglądy na temat rzeczy niewykonalnych – według niego wymagały po prostu większego wysiłku.

Kiedy samolot dotknął powierzchni pasa startowego, Michael na chwilę stracił kontrolę nad maszyną, która zachwiała się lekko. Kokpit był najbardziej narażony, a on, mimo że był przypięty pasami bezpieczeństwa, uderzył się o stery w głowę. Kiedy już niemal tracił świadomość, ostatkiem sił przesunął dźwignię hamulca, mając nadzieję, że maszyna zatrzyma się, a Daryl pokieruje ewakuacją.

Leżąc w sterylnej sali szpitalnej uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Najwyraźniej przeprowadził kolejną akcję z serii – to się nie może udać – jak najczęściej Daryl określał jego pomysły.

Ignorując pulsujący ból głowy i otępienie spowodowane najprawdopodobniej końską dawką środków przeciwbólowych, usiadł na łóżku. Przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, usiłując przeczekać zawroty głowy i nudności. Prychnął cicho, skoro Nathan nafaszerował go już taką ilością lekarstw, mógł dać mu jeszcze kilka! Szaleńczy bieg do łazienki był ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę.

Kiedy w końcu mógł normalnie otworzyć oczy zobaczył, że lekarz jak zwykle podłączył go do wielu urządzeń kontrolujących parametry życiowe. Jego przyjaciel zawsze twierdził, że są one konieczne w procesie leczenia, jednak Michael podchodził z dużym sceptycyzmem do takich wynalazków i już dawno nauczyć się je wyłączać, gdy tylko był na tyle sprawny, żeby samemu wyjść z łóżka.

Pozbył się wszystkich czujników, po czym wstał żeby wyłączyć monitor pokazujący bicie serca, na którym widać było jedynie poziomą linię. Co więcej, w urządzeniu zainstalowany był alarm mający w nagłych sytuacjach sprowadzić lekarza. Chcąc uniknąć widoku wpadającego do sali przerażonego Nathana, Miki szybko wyłączył monitor.

Powoli przeszedł do znajdującego się obok pokoju, w którym najczęściej dyżurowała pielęgniarka. Pomieszczenie było jednak puste, najwyraźniej kobieta musiała wyjść. Michael nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Wiedział, że Nathan nie pozwoliłby mu wrócić do pracy bez szczegółowych badań, ale jego zdaniem, zdecydowanie nie było na nie czasu.

Według wyznawanej przez sekretarza filozofii, z którą zdecydowanie nie chciała się zgodzić jego rodzina, skoro żył i czuł się całkiem nieźle, mógł wrócić do pracy. Zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji! Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że atak Syndykatu był wypowiedzeniem wojny.

Przeszedł przez drzwi i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Nie było tu jednak agentów ochrony. Podtrzymując się ściany, ruszył w kierunku sypialni, którą zwykle zajmował z Emily, kiedy przyjeżdżali do Białego Domu.

***

Emily Stevenson po wylądowaniu na niewielkim prywatnym lotnisku, wybiegła z samolotu i wsiadła do czekającej już na nią limuzyny. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Białym Domu, gdzie przebywał jej mąż.

Choć zwykle nie korzystała z przywilejów, tym razem specjalnie na jej przejazd zamknięto kilka ulic, a samochód eskortowali policjanci na motocyklach. Na szczęście o tak wczesnej godzinie, nie powodowało to większych zakłóceń w ruchu.

Poprzedni wieczór był dla niej straszny. Najpierw nieoczekiwane wieści o ataku na Air Force One, potem niepewność o życie Michaela. Sądziła, że minęła wieczność, zanim jej ojciec zadzwonił i poinformował ją, że Miki żyje i wyjdzie z tego.

_Wyjdzie z tego._

Na jej nieszczęście, prezydent mówił tak zawsze, kiedy uznawał że sytuacja jest trudna, lub gdy nie był pewien jak się rozwinie. Niestety, na jej pytania o stan męża, Edward powiedział tylko, że jest badany przez lekarzy z zespołu Nathana. Wtedy Emily uspokoiła się lekko. Nath był świetnym specjalistą i wybitnym lekarzem, a przy tym oddanym przyjacielem. Od śmierci jego żony, stali się dla niego najbliższą rodziną, wiedziała więc, że zrobi wszystko, żeby Michael przeżył.

Całkowicie ignorując towarzyszących jej ludzi, weszła do budynku i skierowała się w stronę części szpitalnej. Ułożone na podłogach dywany tłumiły jej pospieszne kroki.  
Stanęła przed drzwiami i cicho zapukała. W takich przypadkach zawsze otwierała pielęgniarka, która albo wpuszczała do środka, albo gdy właśnie miała miejsce jakaś operacja lub ważne badanie, kazała chwilę czekać.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Emily z niepokojem zastukała kolejny raz, a gdy znowu nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, ostrożnie weszła do środka. W małym pokoiku nie było nikogo. Biała sala szpitalna również okazała się pusta. Usiłując nie panikować, stwierdziła że pewnie stan Michaela był lepszy, niż przedstawił jej to ojciec i Nathan pozwolił mu już wyjść z prowizorycznego szpitala. Jakoś nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że lekarz nie zostawił go na obserwacji chociaż jednego dnia, ale to było jedyne w miarę logiczne wyjaśnienie.

Chciała spytać kogoś z ochrony, jednak w korytarzu było pusto, a siedziba Secret Service była na samym dole. Postanowiła, że przed wszczęciem alarmu, lub telefonem do rodziców nad ranem, co było niemal równoznaczne, sprawdzi jeszcze jedno miejsce – ich prywatną sypialnię.

***

Lucy Morton od wielu lat pracowała jako pielęgniarka dla Białego Domu. Pomimo częstych zmian na stanowisku prezydenta, ona niezmiennie czuwała nad zdrowiem Pierwszych Rodzin Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Każda ekipa rządząca wymagała od niej czegoś innego. Najczęściej ograniczała się do podawania leków przeciwbólowych, opieki nad przeziębionymi dziećmi, czasem musiała leczyć kaca, czy przemywać rany i drobne skaleczenia. Była chodzącą skarbnicą informacji o kolejnych lokatorach Białego Domu. Wiedziała, że większość gazet mogłoby jej sporo zapłacić gdyby tylko zdradziła część sekretów. Za bardzo ceniła sobie jednak tą pracę, żeby kiedykolwiek brać pod uwagę taką ewentualność.

Cieszyła się zaufaniem i nie zamierzała tego zaprzepaścić.

Od początku kadencji obecnego prezydenta jej tryb pracy uległ znacznej zmianie. Proszki na kaca poszły w odstawkę, natomiast sala szpitalna była wykorzystywana bardzo często. Przestała już liczyć ile razy trafiał tam Sekretarz Obrony, który pomimo odejścia z czynnej służby, nadal czasem wykonywał tajne zadania dla CIA bądź wywiadu wojskowego, najczęściej razem z szefem Agencji Wywiadowczej. A że po takich akcjach nie mogli oni iść do zwykłego szpitala, gdyż mogłoby to doprowadzić do niewygodnych pytań, lądowali wtedy w małym szpitalu Białego Domu pod opiekę doktora Nathana, jako głównego lekarza, i Lucy.

Tym razem Michael i Daryl znowu wpakowali się w kłopoty, a pielęgniarka spędziła bezsenną noc, sprawdzając czy z sekretarzem jest wszystko w porządku i zmieniając co jakiś czas bandaże. Nad ranem, gdy Miki spał spokojnie, wyszła na chwilę po świeże opatrunki. Kiedy wróciła do sali szpitalnej zobaczyła, że łóżko jest puste.

- Michael – zawołała. Sekretarz należał do tego tylu ludzi, którzy nie afiszują się swoim stanowiskiem. Już po kilku dniach znajomości poprosił, żeby zwracała się do niego po imieniu.

Nikt się jednak nie odezwał. Sprawdziła w łazience, jednak tam również nikogo nie było.  
Znała stan Michaela i dobrze wiedziała, że jakikolwiek wysiłek, nawet przejście jednymi schodami, może być dla niego niebezpieczny. Szybko chwyciła telefon i wciśnięciem jednego przycisku wybrała numer alarmowy.

- Słucham – odezwał się zaspany głos. Najwyraźniej doktor postanowił położyć się na chwilę.

- Tutaj Lucy, sekretarza nie ma w sali szpitalnej.

- Jak to nie ma?! – Wyglądało na to, że lekarz natychmiast się obudził. W takich momentach był od razu przytomny i gotowy do działania. – Przecież miałaś go pilnować!

- Spał spokojnie i wyszłam na chwilę po świeże bandaże… - Nie dokończyła, gdyż przerwał jej zirytowany głos.

- Skoro były konieczne, mogłaś wysłać ochronę. Wiesz przecież, że on nie może jeszcze chodzić, jest na zbyt silnych lekach! – Po czym rozłączył się nie czekając nawet na jej reakcję.

***

Nathan, gdy tylko wyłączył telefon, szybko założył buty i wybiegł z pokoju, błogosławiąc swój irytujący zwyczaj zasypiania w ubraniu nad książkami lub kartami pacjentów. Dzięki temu zawsze był gotowy do pracy.

Do sali szpitalnej nawet się nie pofatygował, wiedział że w danym momencie może powiedzieć pielęgniarce zdecydowanie za dużo. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zaniedbała swoje obowiązki, niemniej jednak przed rozmową z nią wolał się trochę uspokoić. Nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że znalezienie Michaela było zdecydowanie ważniejsze, niż wściekanie się na pielęgniarkę.

W innym przypadku, nie przejąłby się tak mocno objawami. Miki był cały poobijamy i niezbyt mocno ranny. U zdrowego człowieka zupełnie nie zagrażało to życiu ani zdrowiu. W przypadku Michaela jednak, każda rana głowy mogła skończyć się tragicznie, dlatego Nathan tak bardzo chciał go zbadać kiedy tylko się obudzi.

Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał wewnętrzny numer do siedziby Secret Service pilnującej Białego Domu.

- Halo. – W słuchawce momentalnie odezwał się głos.

- Tu Nathan. – Znając procedury ochrony wiedział, że musi podawać krótkie, konkretne informacje. - Czy ktokolwiek wychodził albo wchodził do budynku?

- Przed chwilą przyjechała pani Stevenson. Nikt nie wychodził.

- Dziękuję.  
Rozłączył się.

Co prawda wcześniej chciał wydać rozkaz poszukiwania Michaela w całym Biały Domu, co z pewnością spowodowałoby alarm, teraz jednak postanowił poszukać go w ich prywatnych apartamentach. Jeśli Emily przyjechała, mogła zabrać męża do siebie.

Nathan zacisnął ręce ze złości kierując się do ich sypialni – jeśli to Emily wyciągnęła Michaela z sali szpitalnej, oberwie się również jej!

***

Biały Dom był nienaturalnie cichy. Było za spokojnie, jakby cisza przed burzą.  
Korytarz wydawał mu się bardzo długi, w pewnym momencie musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, by się nie wywrócić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to efektem działania leków.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do drzwi ich prywatnych apartamentów, miejsca gdzie najczęściej chowali się przed światem, gdy byli w Białym Domu, otworzył je lekko i wszedł do elegancko urządzonego, niewielkiego saloniku.

Zdecydowanie różnił się on chociażby od prywatnego salonu Pierwszej Damy, wielkiego pomieszczenia urządzonego z przepychem i wielką dbałością o każdy szczegół. Pokój był mały i prosty, Michael nie lubił afiszowania się ze swoją pozycją. Do wszystkiego w życiu dochodził sam, na wszystko sam zapracował, mimo piastowania wysokiego stanowiska pozostał niezwykle skromnym człowiekiem.

Nawet kiedy kilka lat wcześniej Emily chciała kupić rezydencję pod Waszyngtonem, Michael długo nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Ostatecznie przekonał go wypróbowany przez jego żonę argument – to dla dobra dzieci.

Usiadł w fotelu pod oknem i spojrzał na trawnik przed Białym Domem, gdzie aż roiło się od ochrony i wojska. Westchnął lekko, wyglądało na to, że jego rodzina postanowiła bez zastrzeżeń stosować się do procedur alarmowych i zamieniła dom w twierdzę.

W tym momencie usłyszał trzask pospiesznie otwieranych drzwi. Wstał, chcąc uspokoić Nathana, który zapewne go szukał. W progu stała jednak Emily. Była blada i przerażona.

- Michael… - szepnęła. – Tak się bałam. - Podbiegła do męża i przytuliła go mocno. - Tak bardzo się bałam…

Michael objął żonę i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.  
- Przecież żyję, wszystko jest w porządku – powiedział cicho.

- To było zbyt podobne do Korei. Nie wiedziałam, czy żyjesz, gdzie jesteś… Ja nie chcę przez to przechodzić. Miałeś być bezpieczny!

- To jest wojna – westchnął. – Obawiam się, że nikt z nas nie jest bezpieczny.

- Ale Secret Service… - zaczęła, ale Michael prychnął z powątpiewaniem.

– Usiądźmy, trochę kręci mi się w głowie. - Usiedli na kanapie, sekretarz łagodnie przytulił żonę, po czym kontynuował.  
- Oni sobie z tym nie poradzą, to jest konflikt globalny. Nie chodzi o całe narody, ale o wytępienie przywódców, żeby zająć ich miejsce. Tutaj dowódcy nie stoją z tyłu wydając rozkazy, tylko są pierwszymi celami ataku. Jakakolwiek ochrona nie pomoże. Wiesz dlaczego musiałem przejąć stery? – spytał, a kiedy pokiwała przecząco głową, dodał. – Ktoś otruł pilotów, nie byli zdolni do lotu. Nie wiem nawet czy przeżyli – powiedział z nagłą paniką w głosie.

Emily wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- To musiał być ktoś z twoich najbliższych współpracowników. Nikt inny by nie mógł... – Nie wiedziała, co dalej powiedzieć.

- Dokładnie. Mamy kreta wśród najbliższych ludzi. Teraz już prawie nikomu nie można ufać.

***

Kiedy Nathan wreszcie wpadł do saloniku, zastał tam, czego się spodziewał, Michaela i Emily. Przystanął w progu usiłując się uspokoić i zwalczyć chęć zwykłego przyłożenia przyjacielowi za jego kompletny brak dojrzałości. Nathan wiedział, że Miki za wszelką cenę będzie chronił rodzinę, przyjaciół, czy kraj. Jeśli zaś chodziło o jego zdrowie, wykazywał totalną ignorancję, przez inni musieli się troszczyć za niego.

A była to praca na pełen etat.

- Zwiałeś ze skrzydła szpitalnego – warknął od progu, nie przejmując się grzecznościowym „dzień dobry". Michael przez chwilę spoglądał na przyjaciela zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

- Nikogo nie było… - zaczął.

- Więc uznałeś, że możesz sobie po prostu iść? To nie jest obóz jeniecki, czy więzienie, żeby z niego uciekać! – podniósł głos, mocno zirytowany. – A ja, jako nieszczęśnik mający wątpliwy przywilej bycia twoim osobistym lekarzem, zgłaszam stanowcze _veto_ przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu.

- Nie wiem, z twoim podejściem do pacjentów, waham się między obozem jenieckim, a więzieniem o zaostrzonym rygorze – stwierdził Michael zachowując powagę, ale oczy zamigotały mu wesoło.

- To nie pora na żarty – fuknął na niego lekarz, po czym usiadł obok nich na kanapie. – Ale przynajmniej widzę, że nic poważnego ci się nie stało. Skoro gadasz głupoty, jesteś w miarę zdrowy, prawda Emily? – Uśmiechnął się lekko do przyjaciółki. – Ale to nieładnie tak nas straszyć, żona się boi, prezydent był mocno spanikowany, a ja znowu zarwałem noc… - jęknął dramatycznie.

- No wybaczcie. Mogłem zaplanować powietrzną walkę z Syndykatem na termin, który bardziej by wam odpowiadał! – Tym razem to Michael się zirytował.

- No, wiem. – Lekarz podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Fachowcy twierdzą, że znowu dokonałeś niemożliwego – ziewnął. – Ale w twoim przypadku to nic nowego. Niemniej jednak zabieram cię na badania. – Złapał go za ramię w stanowczym geście. – Nawet nie próbuj się wymigać. Podałem ci zbyt mocne leki. Poza tym, i tak ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. – Kiedy Michael wstał z miną cierpiętnika, Nathan odwrócił się do jego żony. – Emily, weź coś na wzmocnienie i najlepiej idź do rodziców, martwili się też o ciebie. Ja się nim zajmę.

Kobieta lekko skinęła głową.  
- Spotkamy się na śniadaniu, kochanie. I nie marudź na badaniach. – Zmrużyła groźnie oczy, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

- Słyszałeś – stwierdził Nathan tryumfalnie. – Z babami nie wygrasz.

- Taaa… - mruknął Michael. – Zwłaszcza z tymi w naszym najbliższym otoczeniu.

- Oj tak – zgodził się doktor, kiedy skierowali się w stronę sali szpitalnej. Szli wolno, a Nath podtrzymywał osłabionego przyjaciela. – Emily, Margaret… Brrr! Bójcie się! – prychnął, po czym obejrzał się w stronę korytarza. Byli sami. – No dobra. – Natychmiast spoważniał. – Mamy otwartą wojnę, tak?

- Na to wygląda. – Z oczu Michaela zniknęły wesołe błyski. – Albo mówiąc dosadniej, jestem tego pewny, że to było wypowiedzenie wojny.

- Myślisz, że zaatakowali akurat was, bo wiedzą kim…?

- Jesteśmy naprawdę? – Wpadł mu w słowo sekretarz, a doktor pokiwał głową patrząc na niego z napięciem.

- Nie, to raczej niemożliwe. Oberwało się nam, bo jesteśmy na świeczniku i nie chcemy się podporządkować pieskom Voldemorta. To tyle.

- Co teraz? – spytał po dłuższej chwili.

- Musimy zwołać wewnętrzną naradę. Te badania mam nadzieję były tylko przykrywką. – Nie dał mu dojść do głosu. – Musisz mnie postawić na nogi, nie ma chwili do stracenia.

- Nie uważasz, że twoje zdrowie jest ważniejsze? Wiesz, że każda rana głowy może się dla ciebie źle skończyć!

- Wiem, wiem. Wałkujesz ten temat od kilku lat, można się doedukować – prychnął. – Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na przerwę, to jest niemożliwe – powiedział z naciskiem.

Doktor westchnął ciężko.  
- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

***

Palący ból Mrocznego Znaku wyrwał go z urywanej drzemki. Kiedy spojrzał za okno, zobaczył że było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Jego pan nie przejmował się takimi drobiazgami jak pory dnia.

Zadowolony, że nie musi się nikomu tłumaczyć, bo córka wyjechała do szkoły, a żona nocowała u rodziców, wstał i szybko ubrał szatę, próbując jednocześnie doprowadzić swoje włosy do stanu względnej używalności. Musiał się jednak spieszyć. Voldemort nie tolerował spóźnień. Prawdę mówiąc, była to jedna z bardzo wielu rzeczy, których nie tolerował.

Sala tronowa była prawie pusta. Jedyną osobą był siedzący na tronie Voldemort.

- Mój panie…

Riddle spojrzał na niego przeciągle.

- Mój sługa raczył się zjawić – wysyczał. – Ale czy mój _wierny_ sługa?

- Panie, wiesz że… - Voldemort nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

- Jestem już znudzony twoją wątpliwą rolą, samymi pustymi deklaracjami.

- Jestem szpiegiem, taka była umowa.

To był błąd.

- Umowa? – Jad w jego głosie był doskonale wyczuwalny. – Nie zawieraliśmy żadnej _umowy_. Wierny sługa wykonuje rozkazy swojego pana, nie _umawia się_ z nim.

Młody człowiek wpatrywał się w niego, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Ale czy ty jesteś mi _wierny_?

- Oczywiście, panie…

- Więc będziesz miał okazję to udowodnić – stwierdził Lord bacznie obserwując jego reakcję. Kiedy ten nie odpowiadał, Riddle kontynuował. – Jak zapewne wiesz, amerykański Sekretarz Obrony miał czelność przeżyć, obawiam się więc, że na jakiś czas musimy zostawić Stany Zjednoczone w spokoju. Ponowimy atak, kiedy opracuję skuteczniejszy plan. Sądzę jednak, że Anglia miała zbyt dużo owego spokoju, Dumbledore za bardzo się panoszy, jest zbyt pewny siebie. A przy nim jego filary Zakonu: wilkołak, uciekinier i zdrajca – wysyczał. – Uderzymy w filary, może zawali się budowla. Będziesz miał okazję udowodnić swoją wierność. Przyprowadzisz mi filary, ja zajmę się resztą.

- Ale panie, informacje… Ja…

- Jesteś szpiegiem? No i co z tego, skoro najważniejsze kwestia omawiają w zamkniętym gronie, do którego nie masz wstępu! Nie interesują mnie sprawy ogólnodostępne. Poza tym, skończył się etap, kiedy mogłem się bawić w przeciąganie liny i bazować na twoich wątpliwych informacjach. Czas działać.

- Jak…? – młody człowiek wyglądał na załamanego. – Stracę pracę, rodzinę…

- Jak to zrobisz? Nie obchodzi mnie to, ma być skutecznie. Pracy nie stracisz, jak nikt cię nie rozpozna. A co do rodziny… Chyba ci na niej zależy, prawda? – spytał Lord, a oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. – Więc przyprowadź mi filary, a twojej rodzinie włos z głowy nie spadnie. W przeciwnym razie…


End file.
